Card Captor Ashura: Eclipse
by shadowphantomness
Summary: After Ash returns to his own universe, he begins in earnest his pokemon journey. But deception lurks everywhere, and he cannot escape his destiny as a Card Master now, creating his 'Ash cards' with his own magic. COMPLETE! Episode 118 is another new arc..
1. Song of the Volcano? Cinnabar Gym vs Bl

Episode 76! *Looks around, a bit tired, before falling over*

Ash: _Hey! You can't stop now!_  
Shadow: Why? I'm dying! *Sobs*

Ash: _I'm your muse and I say so!_  
Shadow: *Sobs, but secretly pulls out Illumination Anime Net™. As Ash bends over to try and comfort her, she throws it over him*

Shadow: Gotcha! Now stay there until I decide to write again!  
Ash: _*Takes out Shadow Blade menacingly*_

Shadow: *Frowns* you're no fun, you know. Give a girl a break. I promise I'll start writing in fifteen minutes. Besides, I have Lit Hw to do!

Ash: _*Crosses arms, but assents*_

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. 'Nuff said.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking.

Third Arc begins: Card Captor Ashura: Eclipse

Episode 78: Song of the Volcano? Cinnabar Gym vs. Blaine!  
  


            "Hi Ash!" Teresa said, running over. "Guess what! I found Blaine for you! He says he'll meet you at four thirty in the Cinnabar gym!"  
            "Cool." Ash said, as he put on a blue sweatshirt. *Brr, it's pretty cold here. I forgot that here in our dimension, it's getting close to winter… *

            "I made you a costume!"

            Ash inwardly sighed. * Please don't let it be pink… * "Can I see it first?"

            Teresa pulled a tiny rotating holographic device out of her backpack. It showed a floating costume.

            Ash looked and sighed in relief. * I can deal with this. *

            Pika-chan looked over to take a peek. "Hey, I like it!"

            Ash nodded. "I promise I'll change before the battle. Right now, I'm just going to lie on the beach and soak up some sunshine."  
            _Sounds good to me! _ Vaporeon said, yawning widely and stretching out.

            Four-fifteen…

            Ash was dressed in a pair of dark red overalls over a bright yellow t-shirt. Over that went a black jacket with dark red and orange flame designs on it. He had short red boots, his hair held back by a red headband. The hat was nowhere to be seen.

            Pika-chan smoothed her own red jumper. "Let's go!" She chirped.

            Ash nodded. "Okay, so how do we get in?"

            Teresa led the way. Soon, they were inside Blaine's volcano.

            Blaine came out, still in his disguise. "I am the gym leader of Cinnabar Island, Blaine! Who is challenging me?"

            "Me." Ash said.

            "I see." Blaine said. "Very well. This will be a 4x4 match for the Volcano badge!"

            "Ninetails, I choose you!"

            Ash hesitated. * Should I use Skymew? Or should I do something else… she doesn't theoretically exist here… *

            "Vaporeon, I choose you!"

            "Ninetails, use Fire Spin!"

            "Vaporeon, break out of it with Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon nodded and slammed the full force of the pressurized water into Ninetails.

            Ninetails weakly stood up again.

            "Confuse Ray!"

            Vaporeon glazed over and fell limply to the floor.

            Ash threw her a Bitter berry. Vaporeon ate it and got up again.

            "Hydro Pump!" This time, the attack knocked Ninetails out. Ash sighed in relief. * One down, two to go. *

            "Interesting. Rhydon, I choose you!"

            "Vaporeon, Ice Beam!" Vaporeon nodded and fired the attack off towards the unfortunate Rhydon, which ended up frozen solid.

            "Great! Now use Bubblebeam!" Vaporeon nodded and the bubble attack K.O.'d Rhydon as well.

            "Rhydon, Return! Go, Rapidash!"

            Rapidash nailed vaporeon with Stomp. Ash winced and withdrew it. 

            "Okay, Ponyta, I choose you!"  
            Blaine blinked.

            "Ponyta, use Hydro Flare! Hurry!" Ponyta nodded and blue fire streaked towards Rapidash, before imploding in a wave of water.

            Rapidash neighed in pain.

            "Rapidash, use Fury Attack!"

            "Ponyta, counter with Agility!" Ponyta darted out of the way of Rapidash's flying horns and ran around in circles.

            "Rapidash, use Agility also!" 

            Ash closed his eyes. * This is getting us nowhere… if I don't figure out some way to finish off Rapidash, Ponyta's going to get tired and I'll lose this round! *  
            "Ponyta, try using Fire Blast!" Ponyta nodded and scorched Rapidash, who retaliated with Take Down.

            Both pokemon fell down.

            "This is a double knock-out!" The announcer cried. 

            Ash tried to withdraw Ponyta. Sorry, girl. I thought Hydro Flare would finish it. Come back. But Ponyta refused to go back.

            It began to glow. The white light of evolution surrounded it. When the light cleared, a Rapidash stood there, with delicate golden designs on its legs and horn.

            Blaine blinked.

            "Rapidash, use Rapid Fire!" Rapidash nodded and streams of flames flashed at the other Rapidash, finally knocking it off the platform.

            "Um… Rapidash has been eliminated! Ash wins this round!" The announcer said.

            Ash hugged his newly evolved Rapidash. It licked his face.

            "Guess I'll have to play my trump card… Arcanine, go!"

            "Rapidash, use Hydro Flare!"

            "But can you hit my Arcanine?" Blaine asked as Arcanine dodged all the blasts.

            "Lock-On!"

            Rapidash's eyes glowed and it tracked Arcanine.

            "Arcanine, use Bite!"

            Rapidash kicked Arcanine… hard…in its wide-open mouth. Arcanine staggered and tipped over.

            "Now!" Rapidash nodded and this time, the Hydro Flare attack was right on. A drenched Arcanine was recalled.

            "Well, you have defeated me, so I confer upon you the Volcano badge." Blaine said solemnly.

            Ash cheered. Pika-chan jumped up and down happily.

            "Pose!" Teresa called.

            Ash nodded, sent out Vaporeon (who he fed a Revive to), and posed with his two pokemon. Blaine looked amused.

            "Cool! I'm glad we're out of that Volcano." Teresa said.

            "Me too." Ash said, smiling.

            "Same here." Pika-chan said brightly. "Can we get snacks now?"

            Ash would have said more, but then a rock slammed down in front of him. He jumped out of the way.

            On a hill, a shadowed figure and his Golem were throwing rocks.

            "Release!" Ash said angrily, grabbing his staff. * I knew I thought it was too peaceful… *

            "I choose you! Squirtle!" The little turtle appeared in a flash of white light, as Ash changed yet another card. "Use Water gun!"

            The shadowed figure and his golem began to run away.

            Ash sighed. * Well, I don't think it's a reporter… but whom? *

            That was close! Dragonair scolded.

            What else could I do? The 'shadowed figure' asked.

            You could have sent one of us. Gyrados said.

            Maybe next time… but he changed another one, right? 

            Right. Dragonair admitted grudgingly.

            He'd better hurry, or else _she'll_ run out of energy.   
            Maybe not… 

            Every time he changes a card, he drains Sabrina. If this continues, I still don't' know why she didn't feel the energy loss in the other dimension, but if he keeps changing them, she'll die. 

            "Well, this is getting interesting." Eriol commented.

            "They actually beat Bob!"

            "I know that, Suppi."

            "MY NAME IS NOT SUPPI! Who is Suppi? My name is Spinel Sun." The little cat said indignantly.

            "Whatever you say, Suppi." Nakaru said, holding up a chocolate.

            "NOOOOO!"

            "Now, now." Eriol said. "I just hope he can deal with this better than Sakura dealt with Yue…"

End Episode 78! *Cheers* Now review! Plotbunnies are dying! And I need those plotbunnies to write more chapters! Review, onegai?

Flames will be used to create Arrow, who will then shoot all of Nelvana's employees dead! *Cackling laughter*

              
  
            


	2. Shame and disgrace? The Force badge Awai...

Episode 77! 7 x 11 chapters done!  
  


Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, Hasbro, Wizards of the Coast, Shogakukan Comics, etc. I own destiny, Charlotte, Eterneon, Magic-type pokemon, and some attacks and pokemon including Skymew and Hydro Flare.

Notes: In case you have never, ever, bothered to read my notes, indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics _indicates pokemon speech.

Timeline: 2 days later

Episode 79: Shame and disgrace? The Force badge Awaits! But something else lurks too…

            "I'm going to Lavender." Ash said, as a white ring of light surrounded him. "I'm going to challenge Candice for the Force Badge again."

            "Are you sure that's wise?" Pika-chan asked. She was a bit concerned. What if Ash lost again? She quickly squashed that thought. Ash shouldn't lose this time.

            "Yep." Ash said firmly. "And this time, I know what to do."  
            "I hope so…" Teresa said. * Scarlet, what should I do? *

            The dark Rattata was at a loss. His Master had been sealed away, and now, he could do nothing on his own; except teach Teresa magic and deepen his hold on her, until she could strike on her own.

            I don't know…   
            "Teleport Ring!" Ash shouted. A minute later, they landed in the Lavender gym. Candice looked up.

            "Oh, back for more?" She asked as she filed her nails. "Oh well, I was bored anyways. Let's do it."

            "This time I won't lose." Ash said, smiling.

            "This will be a three on three match for the Force badge!" The referee said. "The challenger will now pick his or her pokemon! Challenger picks first!"

            Ash smiled. * Might as well… * "Eterneon, I choose you!"

            "Candice chooses Machoke!"

            "Eterneon, Psychic!" Eterneon smiled and blasted the fighting type with the light attack. Machoke crumpled.

            "Sandslash, go! Use Fissure!" Candice smiled. * It worked last time, why shouldn't it work now? *

            "Eterneon, use Teleport!" Eterneon beamed and teleported out of the way.  This caused Fissure to miss completely.

            "Darn it! Use Fury Swipes!"

            Eterneon waited until Sandslash was almost touching it before she used her Light Beam attack. Sandslash toppled like a fishing boat in a storm.

            "Now finish it off with Psybeam!" The attack sent the Sandslash on a one-way trip to the pokemon center.

            "Ash wins this round!" Said the referee. "Candice is down to her last pokemon! Can she make it?"

            Candice growled. "Jigglypuff, I choose you!" She was already singed from the platform's jolts.

            "Sing!"

            Eterneon yawned. 

            You did great, Eterneon. Return. Ash sent as he recalled his snoozing pokemon. He was starting to feel a bit woozy himself, but fought it off.

            "Rapidash, go! Use Smash Kick!" Rapidash smashed into Jigglypuff, nearly deflating the poor balloon.

            "Grr, Jigglypuff, use your Doubleslap!" Jigglypuff slapped Rapidash twice, but the flaming horse just shrugged the strikes off.

            "Take Down!" The attack rammed into Jigglypuff, and it crashed into a wall of the gym.

            "Jigglypuff has been eliminated! Ash is the winner!" The ref said.

            Candice scowled, but she gave him one of her Force badges. Ash smiled.

            "Thank you!" Then, he left.

            "You did it!" Pika-chan cheered.

            "I completely forgot to give you a costume!" Teresa said, slapping her forehead in awe. * No way! How could I forget? *

            Ash hid his relief well. "Well, I'm going to the pokemon center! I'll be out in a sec!" He dashed off.

            Teresa sighed.

            The next day…

            "Why are we walking to Fuchsia?" Teresa asked.

            "I don't have a bike, so I can't use the Celadon bike path." Ash said. "Besides, don't you want to take pokemon pictures?"

            "Oh yeah!" Teresa said cheerfully. "Okay then!" Soon, however, the quiet peace of the area was interrupted by a shriek.

            "What was that?" Ash asked, hand going to key instantly. Rapidash tensed. Her horn glinted in the sunlight.

            "Sounded like someone getting hurt." Pika-chan said. "Let's go look!"

            "Come on, Rapidash!" Ash said. Rapidash took off in a cloud of dust.

            "Well I never!" Teresa said indignantly. "It'll take me all day to find him."  
            "No, I don't think so." Scarlet said, sticking his head out of her pack. "Just use your speed spell." 

            "Oh yeah." Teresa said. "Thanks, Scarlet." She gave the little rat a peck on the head before she cast the spell and ran after them.

            They saw a red-haired girl about Ash's age and her Charmander facing a clump of Onix. She wore a blue tank top, blue jeans, and white gloves.

            "Come on, Charmander!" The kid said. "Use Flamethrower!" She was clutching her arm to one side, and from the angle, it looked broken.

            Ash sighed. * She looks like she's in trouble… * "Oddish, go! Use Petal Dance!" Oddish's petals flew everywhere, sending most of the Onix fleeing away.

            Ash ran up to the kid. "What are you trying to pull? Your Charmander could have gotten hurt!"

            "I-I'm sorry…" The kid said, sniffling. 

            "What's your name and where do you live?"

            "My name is Crystal." The kid said. "And I live in New Bark Town. Professor Elm sent me out here on my journey." Inwardly, Lance smiled to herself. Her illusions were perfect, the spell to reverse her age back to that of an eleven-year old had worked wonders.

            "Well, you're obviously in no shape to go anywhere." Ash said. "Here, let me take a look at that arm."

            Pika-chan frowned. * I feel Clow's aura around here somewhere… *

            "Broken." Ash pronounced. Sighing, he readied a poke ball. "Eterneon, go! Let's Teleport!" They landed in Vermillion City.

            Ash took 'Crystal' to the hospital and left her there.

            Lance smiled. It's working, Dragonair…   
            I knew it. He's kindhearted. Use that to your advantage.   
            Now I just need to figure out how to send out the cards to attack without attracting undue attention… Lance pulled the stack of Sakura cards out of her pocket. The pink cards had all changed into silver ones. They were now moon-based cards, to go with her magic type. The rest of the cards she had created rested within her heart.

            Windy… 

            "Ash? That kid you rescued had a magic aura." Pika-chan said.

            "What? But I didn't notice anything."  
            "It's very weak. Moon-type." Pika-chan said. "That's why you didn't feel it."

            "I see…" Ash would have said more, but then a glowing shape materialized in front of him, resolving in a woman spirit with wings and golden hair.

            "Oh no. Windy." Pika-chan said nervously.

            "What's wrong?"  
            "Windy is one of the four elementals. They correspond to Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Mewtwo in the Kanto deck." Pika-chan said. 

            "Uh-oh…"

            Windy began blowing up a terrific gust of wind, sending Ash and Pika-chan flying. 

            "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!" Ash said. "Pidgeot!" The wings sprouted of his back, and he flew up to combat the wind spirit.

            "Use an electric-type!" Pika-chan called.

            "I know!" Ash replied. * Strongest, one of the four… in that case, I'll use one of my four elementals… *

            "Zapdos!" The Zapdos card appeared in a flash of light and the titan of lightning blasted Windy with enough power to power the city of Vermillion for three months.

            Windy collapsed and returned to card form, which disappeared.

            "Where'd it go?" Ash asked.

            "I don't know…" Pika-chan replied. * This is bad… *

            Lance recalled Windy and smiled. He changed another one. Soon, the final battle will begin. 

End Episode 79! So, how was it? *Winks* Review please! Flames will be used to forge Create, to trap Nelvana within the pages of a book 4ever! 


	3. Soul badge ahead! Snake in the grass

Episode 78! Lance-chan shows up! *Jumps up and down happily*

Disclaimer: Have I ever mentioned owning pokemon? But Destiny and everything else is mine…

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thought, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech, Hehehe… Lance = Crystal

Timeline: 4 days after last Episode

Ranma – of course, of course! ^_^

Digifan1 – thank you!

Guy Shani – no, I don't think Sabrina will die… but she may disappear… that's the way it is in the CCS arc

Shadow's Light – I'd do that, but Lance would win… besides, Sabrina doesn't like Ash.

Hell Flame Vulpix – you _do_ know who crystal is, right? I hope…

Episode 80: Soul badge ahead! Snake in the grass!

            "Can I go with you?" Lance asked, turning on the puppy-dog eyes. Ash winced as he felt his resolve melting away.

            "Well… your arm's still hurt."  
            "I'll be fine." Lance promised. "I won't get into any trouble!"  
            "You'd better not." Pika-chan muttered.

            Teresa was a bit miffed at the thought of someone else joining the party, but what could she do? So she bit her tongue and tried not to be jealous.

            "You can ride Rapidash with me, I guess." Ash said.

            Lance smiled and glomped onto Ash, ignoring Teresa's icy glare. Rapidash took off for Fuchsia City.

Meanwhile…

            "Well, it's getting exciting." Eriol said, smiling. "The tester now makes her move."

            "Lance is a _girl_? I thought he was a guy! And Ash definitely thinks that the shadowed figure is a guy."

            "Well, Moltres and Articuno are female, and Zapdos is male. Charlotte and Lance have to be female, and Ash has to be male. That's the way the balance works."

            "Oh. I'll never get this Triple Guardianship stuff."

            "Don't worry, you get used to it…"

            "Hmm…"

Back to the pokemon universe…

            "Are we lost?" Teresa asked.

            "I hope not." Pika-chan said, looking around.

            "Um, I hate to interrupt, but there _is_ a mansion up ahead." Lance said in a small voice, pointing to a large building.

            "Oh! Okay!" Ash said. * Is that the gym? * He looked at Crystal a bit suspiciously, but she gave him an innocent look in return.

            "Guess it is!" Teresa said. "That means, new costume!"

            Ash fell off Rapidash. "Teresa!"

            "What?" She asked innocently.

            "This is _so_ not my day…"

            A few minutes, the group entered the building. Ash wore a dark purple cloak over a black long-sleeved shirt and black silk pants. On his arms were purple and gold gauntlets, and there was a purple headband in his hair, with two trailing ribbons.

            Ash sighed.

            "Okay, here goes…"

            When Aya came out, she didn't quite expect a costumed thirteen-year old at the door, accompanied by a girl (his girlfriend?) and a photographer.

            "I would like to challenge you for a Soul badge." Ash said politely. Aya blinked.

            "Okay, but I'm not the gym leader. But I'll fight you anyways." Aya answered politely. "Venonat, go!"

            Ash smiled. "Okay, I choose you, Rapidash!"

            Rapidash appeared and smiled happily.

            "Venonat, use Stun Spore!"

            "Incinerate them with a Fire Spin!" Rapidash nodded and flamed the spores into bits of ash.

            "Venonat, use Solarbeam!"

            "It has to charge first! Rapidash, use Flamethrower!" Venonat was lightly toasted by the flame attack and fell over, crispy black.

            Aya sighed and recalled her fallen pokemon. "Okay, you're not bad." Just then, Koga appeared in a cloud of smoke.

            "So you are my challenger?"

            Ash nodded.

            "Interesting. Let us battle, then." Koga said. "For the Soul badge is what you desire, is it not?"

            Ash nodded.

            "Venomoth, go!"

            Ash closed his eyes. Rapidash, can you do this? 

            Rapidash nodded. 

            Okay, then use Ember! 

            A stream of flames headed for the Venomoth, who dodged.

            "Double Team." Koga said. Venomoth nodded and the room filled with copies of itself.

            "Hang in there, Rapidash. Destroy the rest of the copies with Fire Spin!" Most of the fake Venomoths vanished, but a few remained.

            "Mega Drain!"

            Ash narrowed his eyes. * He's using a grass attack against a fire type. Why? Oh well, it's his loss. *

            "Fury Attack!" A bunch of sharp spikes came out of Rapidash's horn and lodged themselves in Venomoth's wings, so it couldn't' fly anymore.

            "Now use Stomp!"  
            A squashed Venomoth was quickly recalled.

            "Not bad." Koga said, as he handed Ash the Soul badge. "You have skill indeed." Ash smiled and inclined his head politely.

            "Way to go, Ash!" Lance cheered.

            Teresa shot her another dirty look. * What is it with her? She just waltzes in here and now she's trying to steal Ash away from me! *

            Lance smiled to herself.

            They were walking away from Koga's mansion when Lance silently activated another card. * Let's see what Ash does to fight this one… *

            "It's a giant rat!" Teresa said.

            Ash looked up and saw a towering Rattata. "Where did _that_ come from?"

            Teresa grabbed Scarlet. "Scarlet! Did you call this?"

            Scarlet shook his head. No, I did not. Someone else did. This brand of magic is new to me. 

            Lance fixed a puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

            Ash sweatdropped. * Aside from the towering Rattata… *

            "Oh well. I can always use Amnesia later… Release!"

            Ash grabbed his staff and faced the Rattata. "Ekans!"  
            The poison snake pokemon appeared and charged the giant Rattata. An all-out battle ensued.

            "Ekans, poison sting!"

            The Rattata dodged most of the pins, before retaliating with Bite. Ekans writhed in pain as its sensitive tail was chewed on.

            "No use." Ash said grimly. "What do I do now?" Ekans vanished in a flash of white light.

            "Fighting-type pokemon." Lance whispered.

            "Oh! Okay. Hitmonlee!" The fighting type pokemon materialized in another flash of white light. It charged the Rattata angrily.

            The Rattata shrieked as Hitmonlee's foot came into contact with it. Then, it vanished in a flash of blue. But it reappeared a second later, stronger than ever.

            "Primeape!" Ash said, sending out a second pokemon card. Primeape reared up and began punching along with hitmonlee's kicks. Soon the Rattata finally collapsed.

            It turned blue and streaked off into the distance. This time, it did not return.

            "Darn." Ash said. * I wish I knew who was behind these attacks… *

            Ash turned to Crystal. * How do I explain this? *

            Then, he remembered that Crystal had magic in her blood as well. "Crystal? Do you know what's going on?"

            "You're the card master." Lance said, letting a touch of awe into her voice.

            Pika-chan nodded. "Now, don't tell _anyone_, do you understand?"

            Lance nodded and looked down. * If only they knew… but they don't. I'll hide my powers for as long as I have to. *

            Pika-chan went into lecture mode. After fifteen minutes, she stopped.

            "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

            Lance went all teary-eyed.

            Ash sighed. "It's okay, Crystal, she doesn't really mean it. Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

            Lance nodded fervently.

            Pika-chan looked satisfied. * Sometimes you just have to threaten them. *

            Nobody noticed the brief flash of silver in Crystal's blue eyes. * If only they knew… *

            And so, the group continued on. Teresa continued to glare. Ash was oblivious to everything. Pika-chan ate. And Lance smiled to herself.

End Episode 80! Wow, I'm so tired… but it's worth it, I hope. Anyways, Flames will be used to create Storm, to destroy Nelvana's stuff in a horrific weather blast. *Laughs sinisterly and leaves*


	4. Taking a break from training

Episode 79! I put up two chapters!

Disclaimer: Do YOU own pokemon? If not, then leave me alone! *Pulls out Triple Devastation Wand angrily* Oh yeah, Destiny, Skymew, Charlotte, etc. are mine…

Notes: Indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech. What else do you need to know? Lance = Crystal. Got it?

Timeline: 3 days later…

Episode 81: Taking a break from training

            "Don't you want to go swimming, Ash?"

            Ash looked at Crystal. They had won three tickets to the Saint Anne, so now they were aboard the luxury liner, bound for Cinnabar Island.

            "Nope." Ash said, pulling his red-and-white jacket tighter around himself.

            "But Ash…" Lance turned on the puppy dog eyes again. Sighing, Ash got up and stretched, leaving his magic book on the floor. He picked it up and carefully put it in his backpack.

            "However, it _is_ boring to just sit here and read. I'm going down to see if anyone wants to battle."

            "Can I come?"

            "Yes, you may." Ash said. * Where did Teresa go? Oh well, it's not like she'd care anyways… *

"_Darkness blade, summon!_" Teresa said as she formed a short sword of dark energy in her cabin. "Scarlet, I feel tired…"

Scarlet nodded. "It's a lot harder to draw on dark energy in this dimension."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. There seem to be a few other dark magic users. That leaves less energy for everyone to tap."

"Oh, I see." Teresa said as she sighed. * Ugh, my head hurts. *

"Why don't you lie down until dinner is served?"

"Sounds good to me…"

"Raticate, use Bite!"

"Starmie, harden!" Ash and Crystal stopped to watch a pokemon battle. The weird man in the top hat with the Raticate was winning.

"Oh no! Starmie!" The youngster cried. "It's not fair!"

"All's fair in pokemon battles." Said the man arrogantly. "Any more challengers?"

Lance smiled as a plan formulated in her head. "I'll battle you!"

"Are you sure, Crystal?"

Lance nodded. "Charmander and I can do it."

"Well, let's begin!" Said the man. "I'll be using my Raticate, of course."

"Charmander, I choose you!"

Ash moved back to get a better view of the battle. "I hope she knows what she's doing…"

Pika-chan fluttered in. "Battling?"

"No, just watching Crystal."

"Oh. I'm hungry, Ash!"

Ash tossed Pika-chan some chocolate chip cookies. "Happy now?"

"Mmm!"

"Where is Teresa, Pika-chan?"

"She's in her cabin. Said she felt kind of seasick."

"Oh. Too bad."

"Charmander, use Scratch!" Lance said. Charmander ran at the Raticate and scratched it across the face.

"Raticate, use Bite!" Raticate's fangs gleamed in the light and it drove its fangs into Charmander's soft belly, drawing blood.

Charmander fell over, clutching at its stomach.

"Charmander!" Lance cried, as she ran onto the battlefield. She scooped up Charmander and ran off, crying.

"I win." The man said arrogantly.

"She looks likes she's in trouble." Ash said. * I'd better go after her… * He ran after Crystal, ignoring Pika-chan's comments.

A few minutes later, Ash found Crystal in her room. 

"Ash! Charmander's hurt! Can you do something?"

"Let me take a look." Ash said as he tried to take Charmander from Crystal. After a few seconds, Crystal assented and handed it to him. The front of her blue t-shirt had bloodstains on it.

Ash gasped. Charmander's skin had been cut up pretty badly. * A potion's not going to cure this… *

"Crystal, I'm going to have to use magic to help Charmander."

"All right…"

Ash pulled out his key. "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!" The golden magic circle appeared and he grabbed his staff. Pulling a card out of his pocket, he threw it into the air.

"Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!" The wings on Ash's staff grew bigger and touched the card, and which changed to white.

"Chansey, please help Charmander!" Ash begged. The sight of Charmander's wounds sickened him.

Chansey nodded and used Softboiled to help the poor fire lizard. After several minutes, it quieted down and Charmander was fully healed.

"Thank you, Ash." Lance said, as she hugged her Charmander.

"No problem." Ash said. * Now, I'm going to teach the person who did this a lesson! How dare he? This isn't war! *

Ash marched back to the battle, leaving Lance alone in the room with Charmander. 

Are you okay? 

Of course. Charmander said. Lance ran some healing chi over it just in case. I almost feel sorry for the man… 

He's scum. Don't waste your pity. Lance said.

I know. Many people are. 

Let's see. Ash already changed Chansey, so I'll wait a little bit. 

"I challenge you!"

"Oh, so her boyfriend comes to challenge me." The man said.

Teresa froze. * Ash has a girlfriend? *

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Ash said. "But how dare you hurt a pokemon like that! Have you no qualms?"

Teresa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shut up. Do you want to fight or not? I abhor bleeding hearts like you."

"Of course!" Ash said.

"Good! Raticate is my pokemon, of course!"

"Pidgey, I choose you!" Ash said.

The man laughed. "Use the same strategy, Raticate! Bite!"

"Pidgey, use Fly!" Pidgey flew up into the sky, and hovered there, waiting for its next command.

"Tail Whip!"

"Lower its Accuracy with Sand Attack!"

Pidgey kicked some stinging sand into the Raticate's eyes, causing it to roar in pain.

"Use Quick Attack!"

"Pidgey, Fly now!" Pidgey plowed into the Raticate, sending it flying out of the arena. The Raticate growled and got up again, murder in its beady eyes.

"Raticate, Bite!"

Pidgey dodged again. * This is getting boring… *

            "Razor Wind!"

            This time, the gale force winds sent the Raticate flying into the embrace of darkness.

            Ash smiled and recalled his tired Pidgey.

            "I can't believe it!" The man said, enraged. "You must have cheated! Go, Pinsir!" A ferocious looking bug type appeared. Ash barely got out of the way and it plowed into another unfortunate trainer.

            "Why you!" Ash said angrily. He didn't want to use Storm or Eterneon or Skymew, but if that was the only way…

            "Oddish, go! Stun Spore!" Oddish froze Pinsir in place so it couldn't attack anyone else. 

            Ash glared at the man. "You are no honorable trainer."

            The man glared back. "What are you going to do about it?"

            A faint red mist surrounded Ash.

            "Why, I'm just going to make sure you never hurt anyone again." Ash said. Teresa looked around and saw that nobody else had noticed the mist, so it must be magic.

            "Flaming mist." Ash whispered, as the water closed in around the trainer. Instants later, it burst into flame. A shriek was heard, then silence.

End Episode 81! Ooh, now its getting dark… don't worry, I promise the next chapters will be lighter somewhat.

  
  



	5. Shipwrecked!

Hmm…

Disclaimer: Since _you_ don't own pokemon, trying to sue me would be pointless and an utter waste of time. 'nuff said. On the other hand, if you take Destiny or any of my other creations, I will hunt you down with a flamethrower, the Punjab lasso, and a set of sharp throwing stars.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech. Lance and Crystal are the same person, Crystal is Lance's identity while she travels with Ash.

The Pokemon Reader – you know why I can't publish these as books? Because, Nintendo owns pokemon and I don't!

Kayla (Wiccan_Witch1987 @hotmail.com) – well, if you didn't like the fic, you didn't have to read it. If you read it of your own free will, why are you yelling at me? I do not appreciate being called 'gay', and keep your perverted insults to yourself. I have better things to do with my life than to argue this out, anyways.

MoonDaemon (SnowTiger) – well, Ash isn't normally violent, and Lance is lance…

Ranma – I think the person deserved it! ^_^ But you're right, I can't help killing people… 

Fire Eevee – well, I kind of think the trainer deserved it… no, Ash won't _be_ evil for a long time. 

Digifan1 – hai, hai! *Bows*

Xaero – thank you very much!

Episode 82:  Shipwrecked

            The group was having dinner, when an explosion suddenly rocked the ship.

            "What's wrong?" Ash asked, looking around.

            Lance's eyes narrowed. * I didn't do this. Someone else is using magic! *

            The ship began tipping over.

            "Now, now, don't panic." The captain called over the intercom as the lifeboats were lowered. "I'm sure that it will all work out."

            There was a mad dash for the lifeboats.

            "I don't think so." A voice said.

            "Prepare for Trouble!"

            "And make it double!"

            "To protect the world from devastation!"

            "To unite all people within our nation!"

            "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

            "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

            "Jessie!"

            "James!"

            "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

            "Surrender now, or prepare, prepare to fight!"

            "Meowth, that's right!"

            Ash blinked. * Never seen these agents before… *

            "Hand over all of your pokemon!" Jessie said. "Or we'll have to take them from you!"

            "Never!" Ash said. "Come on, Crystal!" He grabbed her uninjured arm and they took off.

            James and Meowth activated the giant suction cups. Poke balls began flying in. 

            "Give me back my Charmander!"

            "Oh no! Squirtle!"

            "Bulbasaur! You thieves!" 

            Chaos and pandemonium reigned as black rockets carried off the poke balls.

            "Stay in here." Ash told Crystal, who nodded. He closed the door of his cabin and locked it.

            "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract commands you, Release!" Ash left Pika-chan to guard Crystal, and then dashed off.

            Be careful, Ash. 

            Ash nodded in reply to Pika-chan's thinly veiled order.

            However, Teresa waylaid him and presented him with a costume. "Here. You'd better wear this so people don't recognize you."

            "Wow, thanks, Teresa." Ash said.

            Teresa smiled and pulled on her own costume. Now, she looked like any other lass out there. She made sure that her portable miniature camera was there as well, before she dashed out after him.

            "Stop right there!" Ash said. He was decked out in a black tuxedo and cape, with a white mask over his face. He also had a red vest. He wore white gloves and black boots. "I can't allow you to take these pokemon!" Inwardly, Ash was blushing. * This has got to be one of Teresa's freakiest costumes… *

            "Who are you?" Jessie asked.

            "Doesn't matter. Probably just a trainer trying to look tough." James said. 

            "Arbok, go!"

            "Wheezing, go!"

            The two poison pokemon turned to face the man.

            "Arbok, Poison Sting!" Jessie said.

            "Wheezing, use Sludge!"

            "For love and justice, I am the prince of darkness!" Ash said. * Where did that come from? I feel really stupid now… but I can't just say my name in such a crowded place! *

            "Attack him!"

            Ash dodged the caustic spray of liquid as well as the needles. * Better even the odds a bit… *

            "Hypno!" The card glowed and the pokemon formed. "Use Psychic!"

            The attack blasted into the agents, sending them flying.

            "ARGH! LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They cried.

            Ash smirked. "Done."

            The rest of the agents were momentarily stunned, by the disappearance of their leaders, but quickly regrouped and sent out a bunch of Ekans, Koffing, Drowzee, Machop, and Rattata/Raticate.

            "Hmm…" Ash said. "The odds aren't in my favor…so I'll just even them a bit!"

            He grinned and tossed out Eterneon. "Light Ray!"

            Eterneon nodded and the glowing stars quickly dispatched a lot of the miniature army that had just arrived.

            "It's a rare pokemon!"

            "We have to capture it!"

            Ash rolled his eyes. "If they try anything, Teleport."

            Of course. Eterneon replied as she blasted some more pokemon out of the way with Psychic.

            "Do you think he'll be okay?" Lance asked Pika-chan.

            "Ash can take very good care of himself." Pika-chan replied.

            "Okay…"

            "Besides, I have to stay here and protect you."

            "Pidgeot, Razor Wind!" Ash finished. Pidgeot appeared in bird form this time, not as the wings. Ash sighed in relief as the rockets went flying.

            Just then, a bunch of girls ran up. "You're so cool!"

            "Can I have your autograph?"

            "Who are you?"

            Ash gulped. "Eterneon, Teleport!" He called. They vanished.

            The fangirls sighed. * He's so cute… *

            "I wish I could have seen him." Another said.

            "Wonder who he is under that mask?" 

            "I bet he's really cute!"

            "Of course! With a build like that, how could he not be?"

            Teresa snuck out. * You did great, Ash! But next time, I'll know to make you a less conspicuous costume… *

            "Are you okay, Crystal?" Ash asked.

            Lance ruffled Pika-chan's fur. "Nobody came in here. I'm fine."  
            "That's good." Ash said. * I guess she's kind of my responsibility now… *

            Teresa stifled her jealousy. *Grr! Who does she think she is? And why is Ash taking care of her? *

            Lance hugged pika-chan. "She's so cute!"

            Pika-chan purred. Lance gave her a sweet. Pika-chan got all starry-eyed and shiawase bubbles filled the room.

            I guess the closest way to Pika-chan's heart is through her stomach. A voice commented in her head.

            Of course. That's her weakness.   
            I know that! I'm a guardian too! 

            Right. The Decision maker of the Moon card set. 

            Which you're the master of. 

            Your point is? 

            More would have been said, but then the ship started sinking in earnest. There was a mad dash for the lifeboats.

            "Let's go!" Teresa said.

            "They're already full." Lance commented, as she looked out the window. "I hope you have water pokemon."

            "Vaporeon, go!"

            "Staryu, go!" Teresa said. 

            "Um, I only have a Charmander…"

            Ash sighed. "Okay, you can ride Storm. But be careful!"

            Lance nodded and climbed on. They Surfed off.

End Episode 82! Hmm… next up, Island of the Giant pokemon! But of course, it's not coming until you review! Flames will be used to forge Snow, to freeze up Nelvana and bury them under fifteen feet of snow! 


	6. Island of the giant pokemon

Episode 81!

Disclaimer: What do I have to disclaim? Oh yes, I have never claimed to own pokemon. So there! But I have sole rights to Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan, etc. Use w/o permission and you will die a slow, agonizing death.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics _indicates translated pokemon speech. Also known as, pokemon talking.

Lance and Crystal are the same person. Just in case you're a new reader or haven't figured it out yet.

IMPORTANT: Sabrina will not be present much, because 1, she's tired from all of the energy Ash draws from her and Pika-chan every time he changes a card, and 2, she'd recognize Lance in an instant. That can't happen until later.

Episode 83: Island of the Giant pokemon!

            "Island sighted!" Crystal said cheerfully.

            Ash looked up from where he was watching the sea. "Really?" He asked. "I hope so, because Vaporeon's getting tired."

            "Yep! Look!"

            Ash sighed in relief. "Good. I bet Storm's tired too, aren't you, girl?"

            Yes, I feel quite weary. But I am glad that we will soon be able to rest. 

            Teresa nodded. "Staryu's plumb worn out. Let's try and get there quickly."

            They landed.

            "Whew." Ash said. "There isn't a pokemon center here, that's for sure."  
            Lance nodded. * But I still have my power… * She bent over to take a look at Storm. * Good, just tired. * A brief golden glow surrounded her and the new dragon pokemon for a few minutes. 

            When it cleared, Storm was fully healed.

            "Here you go!" Crystal said cheerfully, handing Ash Storm's poke ball. Ash was shocked to note that Storm was back to full HP.

            "How?" He asked.

            "Well, I have some magic of my own…" Lance said in a small voice. "Did I do something wrong?"

            "That's wonderful!" Pika-chan chirped. "Maybe with enough training, you can be a master like Ash!"

            Ash blushed. "Pika-chan!"

            Teresa scowled. * I have magic too! But he doesn't know or care about it. *

            "Well, let's just relax here until the pokemon league season begins." Ash said, stretching out on the soft, sandy, beach.

            Lance opened her blue-and-white backpack and took out a pair of black sunglasses. She slipped them on and stretched out as well. "Might as well get dry while we have a chance."

            Ash nodded. * Good idea. *

            "I'm going exploring." Teresa said, not wanting to show her jealousy.

            "Okay, come back soon!" Ash said cluelessly.

            Teresa nodded and took off with Scarlet.

            Lance's eyes narrowed. * A dark magic user. Soon, she will strike. I hope Ash will be ready by then. *

            Ash yawned. "I'm tired…" Soon, he was fast asleep.

            He should be tired. He used a lot of energy last night. Dragonair said.

            I know. Lance replied. How are things at the Plateau? 

            Nobody's gotten past Lorelei yet.   
            Great! 

            So you're still safe out there.   
            Thank you, Dragonair.   
            No problem. Oh, and I've got an interdimensional mirror for you from her. 

            Ah. Okay, keep it for me.   
  


            Lance drew a card out from her pocket. "Hmm… this should work…"

            A spirit appeared in front of her. Lance whispered into its ear. The spirit nodded and flew off.

            Nightfall…

            "Fish?" Ash offered politely.

            Lance took the proffered fish. "Thanks, Ash. I didn't know you knew how to cook." She brushed her fingers against his lightly.

            Ash smiled. "Most people don't."

            "This is really good!" Teresa said, interrupting the building scene.

            "Really?" Ash asked.

            Teresa nodded enthusiastically.

            "Well, I guess we should sleep now." Ash said, as he unrolled his sleeping bag.

            Lance climbed into hers. "Night, Ash."

            "Night." Ash said, yawning. * This isn't so bad! *

            _There are intruders on our island!_

            Let's kill all of them!  
            Die!  
            Go, my pets! Kill them!

            Ash woke up. There, in front of their campsite, were a huge Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise.

            "AAHHHH!"  
            The other two woke up in a hurry. "What is it?"

            "Giant pokemon!" Pika-chan gasped. "Run for it!"

            They grabbed their bags and took off.

            The pokemon followed.

            "Why are they attacking us?" Lance asked.

            "I don't know, Crystal." Ash admitted. * Doesn't look good… this isn't normal. Something or someone must be behind this! *

            "I think it's magic." Teresa said helpfully.

            "Well, magic I can deal with." Ash said, as he activated his key. "Let's try… Butterfree! Use Sleep Powder!" The pokemon nodded and began sprinkling powder over the poor unfortunate robots. Or maybe it wasn't helping, because they continued charging. 

            "Meld." Ash said, as he activated the Butterfree card and sent its energy into the fluttering pokemon. Luckily, he had already changed this pokemon card.

            "I don't' think it's working." Lance said, as she looked worried. "They don't seem like real pokemon…"  
            Pika-chan shocked one. "Well, they certainly can conduct electricity." She remarked as she Thundershocked the Venusaur.

            "Why, they're made out of metal!" Teresa said. "And I've got a costume for you too!" She dragged Ash into a bush.

            Ash sweatdropped.

            He emerged in silver pants and a purple stretch top. On his head were little metal antennae. His boots were steel-toed, and he also had bracelets (silver, studded with sapphire patterns). A purple cloak fluttered from his shoulders.

            "Let's go!" Ash said, jumping up into the air. The two girls ran after him. The giant pokemon followed. As they ran through the underbrush, more and more appeared.

            "I hope you know what you're doing, Ash." Lance whispered.

            "Don't worry, Crystal, I'll protect you."

            Teresa grimaced as smoke came out of her ears.

            Soon, they reached the edge of a cliff.

            "I _really_ hope you have a plan, Ash." Teresa said.

            "Of course I do." Ash said. "Pika-chan, you said they were metal, right?"

            Pika-chan nodded.

            "And they conduct electricity, so… they're like steel-type pokemon! And steel pokemon are weak to fire-types."

            "Cool!" Teresa squealed.

            Ash drew a card out of his pocket. "Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!" The wings on his staff expanded and touched the card, changing it to white. On the Charizard's stomach appeared a swirly white star symbol.

            "Charizard!"  
            

            The fire lizard growled and belched out an insane amount of flame. The fire successfully incinerated all of the metal pokemon.

            "Phew." Teresa said, breathing out a sigh of relief. * Ash is so smart! *

            "Yay! You did it!" Lance said as she hugged Ash tightly.

            Teresa glared. * I thought that once we left that dimension, Ash would be mine! I guess I'll have to fight for him now. Grr… *

            Ash had absolutely no clue of what was going on. Lance smiled into his chest (Yes, she is shorter than he is). * This is getting interesting…*

End Episode 83!

Flames will be used to forge Mist, who will totally annihilate Nelvana in a way by making everything vanish to some unknown dimension.

C&CC will make Shadow very happy!


	7. Homeward bound!

Episode 82! Wow, I'm working really hard on this. Finals. Ugh.

Disclaimer: *Holds out the Mirror of Erised* "What do you see inside?" Well, I see me owning pokemon…

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Note: I can't do the Indigo League right now because Ash still has a bunch of cards to change before he faces Lance at the Championships! So I guess I'll send him to the Orange League…wait! Orange comes before Johto, so if Ash doesn't face Lance until the Johto League, it could work… or something else…

Timeline: 6 weeks later. Ash has been doing A LOT of transforming and training on the island. (Hint: think card transformations). After they got rid of the robots, nobody has bothered them.

Xaero – that way I can use flames to do something good, but I use normal reviews to power up my cards!

Ranma – um, I think he was kind of desperate, so that's where it came from. On the other hand, maybe it was Teresa's fault… Lance is _supposed_ to be mysterious, you know! ^_^

Digifan1 – and of course, I know who won't be winning.

MoonDaemon – well, I usually look at everything from CCS costumes to which pokemon I think he'll fight, with other anime influences in there, just what seems to fit the occasion I guess!

HellFlameVulpix – Thank you! (changed your name again?) no, its just me. ^_^

Episode 84: Homeward bound

            "Come on, Crystal." Ash said, as he and Pika-chan climbed on Storm's back. Lance nodded and climbed on behind Ash, putting her arms around his waist. 

            "I'm going to the Orange Islands to check out the native pokemon there." Teresa called as she waved goodbye. "When the league starts, I'll be there!"

            Ash nodded. "See ya!"

            "Where are we going?" Lance asked.    

            "Back to Pallet Town. I'm sure mom would like to meet you."

            Lance nodded. "Okay." 

            "Let's go, Storm!" Ash called. The dragon pokemon took to the skies and shot into the air like a rocket. "We're going home!"

            Delilah was working in her garden when she saw a shadow drop across her garden. Looking up, she saw Ash and a red-haired girl waving. They were wrapped in heavy blankets, because winter had hit quite early.

            "Hi, honey! I'm so glad you're home! Who's your new friend?"

            "This is Crystal." Ash said, as he helped her down. A few days ago, her arm had healed, with Chansey's assistance.

            "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum." Lance said, making a little bow.

            Delilah smiled. * What a polite girl. * She thought. "Would you like to come in?"

            "Thank you."

            "This is my room." Ash said. He shivered a bit and wrapped his red jacket more tightly around himself.

            "Looks pretty dusty." Lance said. "How long have you been on your journey?"  
            "Oh, I'd say around half a year or so… but probably more than that."

            Lance blinked.

            "Never mind."

            "I'm so glad my baby's home." Delilah said as she hugged Ash tightly.

            "Aw, mom, you're embarrassing me." Ash said. But he really didn't seem to mind much.

            "Thanks for letting me stay here, Mrs. Ketchum."  
            "Oh, no problem. Ash's friends are always welcome." Delilah said. Lance smiled prettily at her.

            "Let's go outside." 

            "Right!" Ash and Lance each took a few cookies from the cookie jar and went outside. Delilah returned to her plants.

            "Aw, it's the loser." A voice said. There was Gary, with Cary. Cary was dressed in a tight black tank top and blue jean shorts. Now, for those of you who can't remember, Cary has lavender hair, and brown eyes. Plus, she's Gary's girlfriend.

            "Shut up." Ash said.

            "She must be cold." Lance commented, wrapping her red jacket more tightly around herself.

            "Last time we battled, you cheated." Gary said. "Guess you can't win without help, Ash."

            Ash growled. "You want me to prove it?" His eyes flashed angrily.

            "Sure, it's not like you can beat me and Eevee!" Gary said snickering.

            "Why you!" Ash said angrily.

            Don't let him bug you, Ash. Lance whispered in his head. I think you're a great trainer. 

            Thanks, Crystal, but his attitude really irks me. 

            Then battle him. 

            Ash nodded.

            "Okay, I challenge you!"

            "No problem, loser." Gary said. "What are you going to use? The wimpy little Jolteon? The sick Dratini? The Ponyta you got from Gramps when you could have gotten something better?"

            The three aforementioned pokemon all looked angry from inside of their poke balls. Ash could _feel_ their anger; it was that strong.

            "Gary, for that, I'll just fight you 3 on 3!" Ash said.

            "No problem, loser! Arcanine, I choose you!"

            "Rapidash, go!"

            Rapidash appeared, flames rising out of her body. She was that angry. Even Arcanine flinched and stepped back.

            "Arcanine, use Extreemespeed! Make this a one-hit K.O.!"

            "Rapidash, use Hydro Flare!" Ash returned. The bolt of fire hit Arcanine, which only made it wince, but then the Fire liquefied into a wave of water, which soaked Arcanine.

            Arcanine roared.

            "Crunch!"

            Arcanine clamped onto Rapidash's leg.

            "Fine! Use Smash Kick!" Rapidash kicked Arcanine hard, causing one or two teeth to jar loose. It's harder than diamond hooves flashed.

            Arcanine wailed and let go.

            "Darn it, Arcanine. Fire Blast!"  
            "Counter it with your Fire Spin!" Gary watched, aghast, as the fire spin surrounding Rapidash simply absorbed the Fire Blast. Rapidash's flames blazed higher and higher.

            "Now!" Ash said.

            Rapidash nodded and released the full power of the flames it had gathered. Arcanine fell down, smoking.

            Ash smiled as Gary recalled his fallen fire type. "Ready to give up yet?"

            "That was a fluke!" Gary said angrily. "Magneton, go!"

            "Sunny, you're up!" Ash said. Sunny popped out.

            Don't worry, Jolteon, I can use you some other time if you want. 

            Ash's male Jolteon nodded.

            "Sunny, start off with Pin Missle!" Sunny nodded and sent a wave of pins at the Magneton.

            "Magneton, use Sonicboom!" The tiny whirlwind sent most of the pins flying away.

            "Are you sure that's wise?" Ash asked. "Because now that you've provided wind, Sunny can use this attack a lot more easily… Desert Storm!"  
            A cyclone of ground, electric, and wind energy whipped up and sucked Magneton into the center of the elemental attack. 

            Sunny crackled with electricity for a few seconds before she released it in one explosive burst of energy. When the storm clouds died down, a battered Magneton lay on the dusty ground.

            Sunny stood up proudly. _Take that!_

            Gary looked stricken. "No way! Eevee, I choose you!"

            Ash yawned. "Storm, you're up!"

            Dragonami appeared proudly, silver, gold and blue scales glinting in the bright light coming from its wings.

            "What is _that_?" Gary asked, in mingled awe and terror.

            "Storm. Dragonair's evolution?"

            "Well, I'm not going to lose this easily! Eevee, use Rage Tackle!"

            "Storm, use Bubblebeam!" Storm nodded and sent Eevee flying away with a stream of bubbles.

            "Now Thunderbolt!" Eevee didn't really have a chance.

            Storm looked patronizingly at them, before she returned to her great ball.

            "Grr! Gyrados, Jynx, Exeggutor!"

            Ash tsked.

            "Charmander, go!" Lance said, startling all of them.

            Gary burst out laughing.

            Lance's eyes glowed silver as she channeled power into her fire lizard. "Flame Spiral!" The fire attack enveloped all of the pokemon. When the flames died off, the pokemon were all fainted, even Gyrados.

            "Wow." Ash said reverently.

            Lance flashed him a bright smile and turned to Gary, who looked like someone had just clonked him over the head with a giant mallet.

            Cary finally said something. "You're pretty good…"

            Lance shrugged. "Come on, Ash, let's go."

            Ash followed back to his house.

End Episode 84! *Smirks* I loved writing this part. Die, Gary, die! Oh well, too bad I'm not writing the anime…

Flames will used to summon Moltres. 

              
            


	8. Seafoam islands adventure!

This is a note to those that read it. I will not show Ash changing EVERY SINGLE CARD because that would take way too many episodes… so if I don't show a particular pokemon, assume that it happened off the set or in one of the 'filler' episodes.

Disclaimer: I disclaim that I do not own pokemon as it belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, etc. however, I proclaim that I own Destiny, Eterneon, and others because I created them.

Notes: In case you have never before bothered to read my notes and are now doing so, indicates telepathy, **indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech!

Episode 85: Seafoam islands adventure!  
  


            "Crystal, what do you think about visiting Seafoam?" Ash asked.

            Lance blinked. "Sounds great to me! Why?"

            "Well, because since there's still time before the league, we can go and check it out. I here there are lots of good water and ice pokemon there."

            "Cool! Let's go!" Lance said excitedly. "When do we leave?"

            "When we're all packed and ready."

            "Food!" Pika-chan remarked.

            Twelve minutes later…

            "I'm ready when you are!"

            "Cool, then let's Surf there. We can Fly to Cinnabar first, and then surf East from there." Ash said. "We can ride Storm."

            "Sounds good to me." Lance said as they both climbed on the Dragon pokemon's head. Soon, they were on their way.

            Pika-chan chirped happily as she munched on an apple.

            Meanwhile…

            "Well, things are certainly heating up." Eriol remarked.

            "What do you mean, Master?"

            "Spinel, you seem a bit clueless at times. In matters of the heart, however, some things may be resolved."

            Spinel blinked.

            "Teresa's not going with them."

            "Oh! You mean like Sakura and Syaoran?"

            "Yes…"

            "We're here!" Ash said jovially as they landed on Cinnabar Island.

            "Great! So what are we going to do now?"

            "We're going to Surf to Seafoam." 

            "Oh." Lance said. "But I don't have any water pokemon."  
            "That's okay. You can ride Vaporeon!"

            "Thanks, Ash."

            "No problem. What are friends for?" Ash asked as he mounted a slightly reluctant Jolteon. Now Jolteon, this is good exercise. 

            Then why don't you swim to Seafoam yourself? 

            That's not the point. 

            Jolteon dear. Sunny said. It would make me very happy if you allowed Ash to ride you to Seafoam. Plus you get to learn Surf, which will be good against ground and rock-type pokemon. 

            All right then. 

            The two surfed off on their respective eevelutions.

            "The water's so clean and pretty! No pollution anywhere." Lance said. * Better than a lot of places… *

            "I know." Ash replied. * The water reminds me of glass… I wonder if I can see through it? * He whispered a brief scrying spell and was rewarded by the sight of the ocean floor.

            "Hey, there are seashells and lots of water pokemon down there." Ash said, leaning down over Jolteon's shoulder to look. * Was that a Dratini? Wow! *

            There were somewhere in the middle of the ocean when they spotted a gaggle of swimmers, congregated around one person.

            "What's the matter?" Ash asked politely.

            "Allison was stung by a Tentacruel, so we need to get her to Cinnabar as quickly as possible!" Her boyfriend, Rick said.

            "Do you need help?" Lance asked.

            "If you have any flying pokemon that can airlift her to the hospital in Cinnabar, we'd be much obliged."

            Lance looked at the girl. Her lips and fingers were turning purple, and her eyes were bloodshot. Not a good sigh. "Ash?"

            "What?"

            "Do you have any Antidote? That might work."

            Ash produced some Antidote from his backpack and they administered it to the unfortunate swimmer. Soon, her color returned.

            "Thanks a bunch, guys." Rick said.

"No problem."

"Where are you going, anyways? We know this area and might be able to help."

"Well, we're headed for Seafoam." Ash said.

"Ah. I see. Well, we stay away from there. Rumor is that Articuno lives in those islands, and a couple of people have disappeared, so we don't dare venture in."

"You're brave." One of the swimmers said, giving Ash the eye. Lance narrowed her eyes and discreetly zapped her.

"Ow! I think something just stung me!"

All the other swimmers began looking around nervously, hoping that there wouldn't be any tentacool or tentacruel nearby. Unfortunately, luck was not with them, as a huge swarm suddenly appeared.

"AAHHHHH!"

The swimmers swam off as fast as they could, heading for Cinnabar. Lance smirked to herself.

"This is not good. I think we're surrounded." Pika-chan remarked.

Ash touched his key. "Don't worry, Pika-chan! I've got it covered!"

"I hope so." Pika-chan murmured as she shocked the closest ones. However, this caused Vaporeon to flinch.

"Can't use electric attacks." Ash mused, as he released his staff. "In that case… how about Psychic?"

"Sounds good to me." Pika-chan said.

Lance retreated to the top of Vaporeon's head. "I hope you know what you're doing, Ash."

"No problem." Ash said. "Mr. Mime, go! Barrier!" A clear shield of reflective energy formed around them. 

Pika-chan grinned and began sending jolts at the Tentacool in wild abandon. Joyously, she flung them left and right. Soon, they had all been dispatched.

"Great. Now I hope we can proceed unmolested." Ash remarked as they continued on their way to Seafoam.

Lance didn't look up. Wave, I hope you're ready. The spirit nodded and silently slipped into the water beneath their feet.

Soon, the seas began to churn wildly.

"What's going on?" Pika-chan asked.

"Maybe it's a school of fish?" Ash asked, looking down.

"Doesn't seem like it." Pika-chan murmured. * Ash, can't you feel the aura? *

It's so dark! Ash said.

That's Clow's aura! Must be a card! Watch out! 

All of a sudden, the waves in front of them formed in a head with a mouth and jagged teeth. It lunged towards them.

Ash hurriedly threw up his psychic shield. But it wasn't holding very well. Every time the monster attacked, it would break into pieces and reform, and the shield would weaken.

"Use a grass-type!" Pika-chan said.

"Right!" Ash said, pulling out a card and spinning it with one hand before throwing it into the air.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" White light enveloped the card as it changed into an Ash card. Bulbasaur appeared and started using its Vine Whip to bind up the monster.

I hope it's strong enough. Pika-chan whispered.

What do you mean? 

Bulbasaur staggered a bit as a hydro pump slammed into it. See? 

Shoot! Bulbasaur, are you hurt? I can switch for another pokemon… 

Bulbasaur looked angry, but it nodded. I'm tired… 

You did your best. Ash said, withdrawing the card. 

"Parasect!" The card transformed as well. "Use Spore!"

The spirit wavered, before falling asleep. Then, it vanished.

"Yes! We did it!" Ash said, hugging Lance. Lance blinked.

Pika-chan cheered. "Great job, Ash!"

"Yep! Now let's get to Seafoam!"

Lance flicked her fingers, recalling Wave. You put up a good fight. I'm glad. 

Wave smiled as it returned to card form and vanished into Lance's backpack.

End Episode 85! Well, what do you think? Drop me a review! Flames will be used to create Flower, who will drown Nelvana in falling flower petals and suffocate them! Mwahahaha!  
  
            


	9. Articuno attacks! Facing the titan of ic...

Episode 84! 12 x 7! 

Disclaimer: Come on; is this being shown on T.V.? If not, then I obviously am not the owner of pokemon. I wish it was mine, but I don't think I'll be finding any genie lamps anytime soon. Oh, but Destiny and the others are mine and mine alone!

Notes: indicates telepathy, **indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated poke speech! Yay! Read my notes!

Lance is a girl. Just in case you still haven't figured it out.

Ranma – yep, I definitely think Lance is jealous. Oh well, it will work out somehow.

Mathias-8888 – well, you'll have to wait a couple of chapters until Teresa returns, sorry if I'm boring you… *thinks*

Digifan1 – thank you! ^_^

HellFlameVulpix – Hehehehe, kind of devious, isn't she? 

MoonDaemon – I said that Teresa was off in the Orange Islands, remember? ^_^

Xaero – guess what, almost everyone hates Teresa but one or two fans _do_ like her so I can't kill her off yet… but don't worry… sure, submit a character, might take me a while to use him/her because I'm already writing Episode 140ish…

Episode 86: Articuno attacks! Facing the titan of ice!

            "This place is huge." Ash said, looking around at the icy cavern. "It's beautiful."

            Lance nodded.

            "Why don't you use this chance to catch some water pokemon, Crystal?"

            "But I only have a Charmander." Lance said, hugging the little fire lizard to her chest. "I don't think it would be a good idea."

            "Well, in that case…let's just explore!"  
            Pika-chan munched on a lemon popsicle as they walked. Maybe the cold wasn't affecting her at all.

            "The cave ends here." Lance said, looking perplexed. "But there's an island across all this water."

            "Let's surf across and see." Ash said.

            "But your pokemon are all tired from the trip here."

            Ash pulled out his Wand of the Water Guardian. "Never fear – wait! What's happening?" The wand with the blue gem that Charlotte had given him was glowing with icy blue light.

            "It's reacting to something!" Pika-chan said in a hushed whisper.

            "Could it be Articuno? The swimmers did mention something about a legend." Lance offered.

            "You're right." Ash said. * Disturb not the balance of fire, ice, and electricity. I'm electricity and Charlotte's fire, but who's ice? Oh well, if Articuno _is_ nearby, I can try to tame it. *

            "Then we have to go surf across." Ash said as he healed Vaporeon and Storm.

            "Better not use Storm. Dragons are weak to ice."

            "Then I'll use a card." Ash said. "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release."

            His staff appeared in a twinkling of bright lights. Ash took it and pulled out a card.

            "How about Golduck?" The elegant water pokemon materialized and they both climbed on. "Okay, Golduck, let's Surf."

            Soon, they reached an island.

            "It's Articuno." Ash breathed, watching the sleeping bird.

            "It's so pretty…" Lance added. * Articuno, the ice-type. Technically it should be mine, as the second guardian, but… I'm not sure. Can I catch it without revealing myself to Ash? It's not time yet. *

            As if Articuno had sensed her thoughts, it suddenly opened its eyes and awoke.

            "AAHHHHH!"

            "Run for it!" Ash yelled as they dashed off the island and hopped on the waiting water pokemon. Then, they took off.

            Articuno chased them, throwing ice beams left and right.

            "This is not good." Lance whispered as she ducked down to avoid a very large bolt of flying ice.

            "We have to fight back, Ash."

            "How?" Ash asked. * Articuno's still my sister, well; actually, this one is one of my numerous cousins because my sis lives on Ice Island, but still! I can't just fight it! *

            Lance stood up with a determined look on her face. "Charmander, I choose you!"

            "Are you _insane_?!" Ash demanded. "There's no way you can beat Articuno with a Charmander, even if it _is_ weak to fire!"

            "Flamethrower!"  
            Ash sighed. * She's not listening to me… *

            Articuno shockingly did not avoid the flame. Instead, it crashed straight into it.

            "Now finish it with Ember!" Lance said.

            Ash's jaw dropped. * No way! *

            Articuno dropped like a rock. Lance smiled and threw an Ultra ball at it.

            Articuno was captured!

            Ash slowly removed his jaw from the floor. "Crystal?! What level is your Charmander on?"

            "I don't know. Around sixty?"

            "Wow!" Pika-chan said.

            "I guess with only one pokemon to train it's pretty easy to level up highly quite quickly…"

            "Wow, with an Articuno, you'll do really well at the League Championships." Ash said. 

            Lance looked kind of sad. "I'm not going to compete. I don't have any badges, anyways."

            "Why not?"

            "Well… my parents don't approve of pokemon training. I kind of ran away from home… they don't' know I'm out here."

            "I see. Okay then. I won't force you to compete." Ash said. 

            "Thanks, Ash." * He's nice. He's still pretty naïve too. I'm glad, one of the guardians has to retain some semblance of childhood… *

            They were almost out of the cave, when, all of a sudden, water and ice pokémon appeared out of nowhere and began attacking them.

            "What's going on?!" Pika-chan demanded as she Thundershocked some out of their path. * Is there something wrong? *

            "I don't think they'll let us leave with Articuno without a fight." Ash said, as he reached for his key. "We'll have to force our way out."

            "That's bad." Lance said. 

            "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Ash said. * We're the same age, but she's still my responsibility. *

            "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!"

            The staff formed. Ash gave it a few experimental spins before throwing out some pokemon cards.

            "Venusaur, go! Use razor leaf!" The sharp leaves flew in all directions, knocking the water pokemon out of the way. However, some Seel and Dewgong teamed up and used Ice Beam and Aurora Beam against the vulnerable grass-type.

            "Charmander, use Rage!" Charmander nodded and began obeying Lance's orders, sending some of the pokemon flying.

            "Go away!" Pika-chan shouted, shocking more of them.

            After about fifteen minutes, our heroes were getting tired out, but more pokémon just kept coming.

            "You know, Ash, sometimes discretion is the better part of valor." Pika-chan remarked.

            "What does that mean?"

            "You know when to fight, and when to run away!" Pika-chan replied cheerfully. Ash sweatdropped.

            "So you're telling us to run?"

            "Charmander's getting really low on HP, Ash." Lance said in a small voice.

            "Oh, sorry Crystal." 

            Lance would have said more, but a stray Confusion attack from a nearby Psyduck went wild and hit her.

            Lance clutched her head in pain. "No! Stop!"

            "Crystal!" Ash said. "All right Pika-chan, you've proved your point. Teleport Ring!" A chain of multicolored energy surrounded them and they vanished into thin air, leaving vengeful water pokemon staring at empty space.

            "Will she be okay?" Ash asked Nurse Joy as they stopped at the pokemon center. Joy looked grave.

            "I can't be certain. But we'll do our best."  
            Ash looked guilty. * This is my fault… if I had listened to Pika-chan when she told me to leave, this wouldn't have happened! *

            Pika-chan looked a bit shamefaced as well. * She makes such nice snacks… I didn't want her to get hurt! *

            "What can we do?" Ash asked.

            "Hope and pray." Joy said shortly. "If all is well, she'll be back on her feet tomorrow morning."

            Ash and Pika-chan sighed.

            Sometime in the middle of the night, Lance woke up. Her head still throbbed, but the pain and magic drain was gone.

            "So you're the one." A voice said. "The second guardian of the triple guardianship with the power of ice, water, and dragon."

            "Hi." Lance said tiredly. Charlotte tsked. 

            "You almost blew your cover!"

            "I know. I'm sorry. But I can't give up, I have to keep testing Ash until he changes all of them."

            Charlotte nodded. "Take care of yourself. Bob is gone, but there may still be other dangers out there."

            Lance nodded. Charlotte vanished in a whirl of red light.

End Episode 86! So, what do you think? Comments and Constructive Criticism create food for plotbunnies! Flames will be used to create Jump, who will turn into a giant rabbit and crush Nelvana!


	10. Light of magic

Episode 85! 5 x 17 episodes! Yay! *Cheers and dances*

Disclaimer: No, I don't own pokemon. Maybe, in a galaxy far, far away, I someday will, but that doesn't seem like it's going to happen anytime soon. *Sobs*

Notes: Hmm, what can I say? Oh, as usual indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated pokemon talk!

Lance is a girl.

Episode 87: Light of magic

            Morning, 5 A.M… Cerulean City pokemon center

            "Crystal are you ok?" Ash asked worriedly. He was peering in the window of the pokemon center. Pika-chan added a reply.

            "We didn't mean to hurt you!"

            "We're really sorry!"

            "But we brought some snacks!"

            "Pika-chan. You brought snacks? Does that help sick people?"

            "If she eats the hospital food she'll get worse!"

            "I guess you have a point there…" Ash used his key to magically open the window so they could sneak in.

            "Wake up." Pika-chan whispered.

            Lance opened her eyes. "Pika-chan? Ow, my head… what time is it?"  
            "We're sorry!" Ash and Pika-chan chorused.

            "Not your fault…" Lance whispered. 

            "We brought you some food." Pika-chan added, handing Lance a little basket. "Are you okay?"

            Lance nodded. "Mostly, I think."

            "I hope she'll be okay." Ash said as they left.

            "Joy will probably let her out."

            "That's good."

            Ash and Pika-chan ran to the grassy plains nearby to train.

            "Okay, begin." Pika-chan said. She and Ash began doing stretches, before they ran a couple of laps, and then finished off with some staff fighting (Ash doing it, not Pika-chan).

            "Pretty good, Ash!" Pika-chan said as Ash blocked yet another bolt of fire with some fancy twirling.

            "I know." Ash said. "All that training in the Cosmos league helped a lot!"

            "So did the battle against Bob." Pika-chan added. She threw two blasts this time, and Ash managed to block the first but only partially deflect the second one. Ash winced in pain at the burn on his side.

            Pika-chan tossed him a Burn Heal.

            "Thank you." Ash said as he spread the ointment on. "Okay, let's try again." By the time the pokemon center opened at nine, Ash could block two bolts of fire with one fluid movement. Pika-chan was now teaching him how to block three. Because, she explained, shield spells were energy costly and not that effective in many circumstances.

            "Your friend is fine now." Joy said cheerfully. "The damage from the Confusion has worn off. She'll be fine. Just don't do anything strenuous for three days."

            "I won't!" Lance promised.

            "Don't' worry, I'll take care of Crystal." Ash said. Nurse Joy nodded.

            "You're mom called to ask about you. I told her you were fine, of course. She mentioned a wedding being held after the Indigo League Championships."

            "Oh." Ash said. * So she and Giovanni are having a spring wedding. That's interesting. Better than winter, I suppose. *

            "Come on, let's go." Pika-chan said.

            "Where are we going now?"

            "Let's head to the abandoned Power Plant." Ash said. * If the rumors are true, there is a Zapdos there that I'd like to have. *

            They left Cerulean by way of the mountain trail, heading towards Rock Tunnel. Ash and Lance rode Rapidash, who didn't mind. Pika-chan sang as they rode along. Soon, they encountered a trainer.

            "My name's Kent, and I'm the best fire breather in Kanto!" He crowed.

            "Really?" Ash asked. "What's a fire breather?"

            "You don't know? I'll tell you. We're performers that breathe fire with the help of pokemon." He said.

            "Oh!" Ash said. "That sounds cool."

            "I'm dizzy, Ash." Lance whispered. Ash turned around to face her. Lance was slumped against him, lines of weariness etched on her face.

            Ash suddenly felt guilty again. * We've been riding for five hours without a break. How could I forget? *

            Pika-chan handed the tired dragon trainer a Potion. She drank it and looked a bit better.

            Kent got a bit annoyed. "Do you want to battle?"

            "Sure, why not?" Ash asked. "Jolteon, I choose you!"

            Jolteon appeared with a cry and a flash of lightning. Kent didn't look disturbed. 

            "Koffing, go! Use Smog!"

            "Jolteon, use Pin Missle!" Jolteon nodded and the pins streaked at Koffing, puncturing its gaseous body and causing an explosion.

            "Koffing used Self-Destruct!"

            Kent recalled his Koffing with a scowl. "So, ready for the big leagues, huh? Magmar, go!" The spitfire pokemon popped out and puffed a stream of flame at Jolteon, missing it by less than a centimeter.

            Jolteon looked a bit frightened.

            You'll do fine! Sunny assured her mate.

            If you say so. He replied.

            Beat him for me! 

            Jolteon brightened up instantly. His fur stood on end as he prepared to attack.

            "Magmar, use Fire Punch!"

            "Jolteon, use Thunderwave!" A paralyzing thunderwave immobilized the Magmar, at least for a few seconds. Jolteon charged for Thunder and prepared to release the pent-up electric energy he had collected from the atmosphere.

            Magmar released a smokescreen, obscuring the area.

            Jolteon shrugged and released the lightning bolts. They all hit Magmar, crashing into it and dropping it to the ground.

            "Flamethrower!"

            "Pin Missle!"

            Jolteon's pins cut through the fire like a steel knife through butter. They all struck home, too. Magmar resembled a pincushion when the attack was over.

            Jolteon let out a war cry proudly.

            Kent recalled his pokemon with a stricken look. "How?"

            "Well, I have all 8 badges already." Ash said.

            "Oh. I should have known you were a master."  
            "I'm not a master yet!" Ash said. "I still have to go compete!"

            "Good luck, kid!"

            "Okay!"

            Ash and Lance left the fire breather behind and continued on their way. Soon, they ran into a hiker, whose rock-types Ash dispatched with his Vaporeon and Oddish, then another hiker, who Ash used his Oddish card on, and finally, a bird keeper. Sunny was more than happy to take him out.

            Ash smiled.

            "Don't worry, Crystal. We're almost there."

            "Okay, Ash. I trust you." Lance said, as she sipped spring water from her bottle. Pika-chan looked nervous. * If someone gets hurt as a result of our training, master will be displeased… *

            Eriol switched off his mirror. "Well, that's boring. What's next?"

            Spinel Sun fluttered in… covered with pink syrup. "GET THIS SUGAR OFF ME!"

            "If we give him more, he'll turn cute!" Ruby Moon said, as she threw some powdered sugar at the guardian.

            "No! GO AWAY!"

            Nakaru successfully got some chocolate in Spinel's mouth. Suddenly, he went all genki and chibi.

            "SUPPI!"

            "Oh no." Eriol said as he quickly dived under his desk.

            "More sugar!" Suppi chirped, flying around with little bubble eyes.

            "NAKARU!"

            "Oops." Ruby Moon said, unrepentantly. She quickly tossed Suppi some chocolate cupcakes so he wouldn't wreck the mansion.

            "We're near Rock Tunnel now." Ash said, looking around.

            "Let's go explore!" Pika-chan said.

            "But we were going to the abandoned power plant!" Ash protested. "Crystal? What do you think?"

            "I'm tired."

            "Okay, we'll rest first and then decide."

End Episode 87! *Smiles* did you like it? Drop me a review or else I'll set my Umbreon on you! *Umbreon growls* Flames will be used to burn down Nelvana, Mwahahah! 

              
            


	11. A shocking escapade

*Shadow enters and waves*

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, I owned pokemon. Then, Nintendo stole it and copyrighted it. They chained me to a computer and forced me to write fanfic, denying me my ownership. 

*Ahem*

Oh fine. I don't own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, etcetera! Destiny, Charlotte, etc. belong to me.

Notes: In case you have been lazy and don't read my authoress's notes, thereby becoming very confused, I will now include the key. Indicates telepathy, **indicates thoughts, and_ italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech! 

Lance _is_ a girl. And Crystal is the alias she is using.

Episode 88: A shocking escapade

            The next morning, a well-rested Ash, Lance, and Pika-chan headed down the river to the abandoned power plant.

            They were surfing on Storm's back. She didn't mind. As they went along, they encountered numerous Goldeen and Slowpoke.

            "Want to catch one?" Ash asked.

            "I have a Charmander. And if you catch it for me, that would be cheating." Lance said.

            "I know. But with only one pokemon, it's dangerous!" Ash said. * You could get hurt! Wait. She has Articuno. Oh yeah. *

            "Look! There's the power plant ahead!" Pika-chan said, and any other conversation was interrupted.

            As they dismounted, they noticed that there was already someone there.

            "I am Super nerd!" Said the man in the tattered purple cloak. "I go everywhere in search of rare pokemon. I heard there was a Zapdos here, so I came to look!"

            Ash blinked. O_O

            Pika-chan zapped him.

            "Oh! It's a rare pikachu!"

            The Super Nerd ran after Pika-chan, who dashed off.

            I'll provide a distraction! Go find Zapdos! 

            Yes ma'am! Ash replied. "Come on, Crystal, let's go!"  
            Lance nodded and followed.

            They snuck into the power plant, expecting danger. The area was dark and foggy, and they could hear the hum of generators all around.

            Just then, a Magnemite shocked Ash.

            Ash freaked out and activated his key. When he realized that it was just a Magnemite, he blushed.

            "A little jumpy, Ash?"

            "I'm a bit scared."  
            "I'm scared too. But we have to find Zapdos."

            Ash nodded and they continued in.

            Soon, they were attacked by a swarm of voltorbs, pikachus, magnemites, and electabuzzes.

            "Do you think that Zapdos is nearby?"

            "I know he is." Ash said, concentrating as he reached out with his chi. "But all these pokémon are in the way.

            "It's like they are protecting him, like the way Articuno was protected." Lance said.

            "Don't use Articuno." Ash said. "It's a flying type. A couple of thundershocks would take it out.

            "Okay." Lance said.

            "I can handle it." Ash said, as he readied his staff. "Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!"

            He threw two cards into the air. "Dugtrio! Machamp!" The fighting and ground pokemon took their places and began using Earthquake and Seismic toss to try and dispel the waves of electric pokemon.

            After twenty-four minutes, they were still fighting.

            Ash felt himself getting a headache. * I can't keep this up! I need something that can take them all out, at least for a while… *

            "Articuno, go! Blizzard!" Lance said.

            Ash groaned. * She's not listening to me. But it might work… * Most of the pokemon were frozen. Ash and Lance quickly dashed into the room they had been protecting.

            There, on a perch, sat Zapdos.

            "Wow…" Ash and Lance breathed.

            Zapdos yawned. Then, it saw them and prepared to attack.

            "Oh no you don't!" Ash said, as he threw a net of electric energy around it. Zapdos cawed angrily, but it was trapped.

            Ash enlarged an Ultra Ball and threw it at Zapdos. The bird struggled, but was soon sucked in.

            Don't worry. I will not hurt you. Ash said in telepathy.

            The Zapdos blinked, but then nodded.

            You are one of the main legendaries. 

            Yes.   
            You can take human form? 

            Yes. I am Destiny. 

            Oh. Very well then! I accept my position as one of your pokemon. Zapdos said solemnly.

            Ash nodded his thanks. "Come on Crystal, let's go."

            Lance followed him out of a side entrance that Zapdos had kindly pointed out.

            Meanwhile…

            Pika-chan finally hid in a tree. Super Nerd scowled, but returned to the power plant and took up his guard position again.

            Ash and Lance walked out.

            "Did you get Zapdos?" Super Nerd asked.

            Ash nodded. Super Nerd instantly became incensed.

            "I WANTED IT!"

            Ash jumped out of the way as Super Nerd aimed a punch at his jaw. "Hey, watch it! You could hurt someone!"

            "HOW DARE YOU CATCH ZAPDOS?!"

            "I didn't see your name on it." Ash shot back.

            "IT TOOK ME THREE WEEKS TO GET HERE! YOU WILL PAY!" Super nerd yelled as he released his Lickitung and Rhydon.

            "Charmander, go!" Lance said, sensing Ash's exhaustion. The fire lizard popped out and chirped.

            Lickitung and Rhydon charged.

            Charmander jumped on Rhydon's back and hit it with Fire Blast, while trapping Lickitung inside a fire spin. Slowly, the rings started to close in on the normal-type pokemon.

            Super Nerd's jaw dropped.

            Ash sighed in relief. * That was close. I was afraid I'd have to battle again. *

            Lance hugged Ash. "Don't you dare hurt him!"  
            Super Nerd growled and threw out another pokemon. This one was a Golem. Ash released Oddish, who released a flurry of leaves, which cut it up nicely.

            Pika-chan decided that it was time to interfere. She dived down from the tree and hit Super Nerd in the kneecaps. He went down in a hurry. Then, she paralyzed him and hopped over to Ash.

            "Let's go."

            Ash nodded. "Storm, I choose you!" They climbed on Storm's back and flew to Lavender Town.

            Super Nerd growled. * Just you wait! I will have my revenge! *

            They healed their pokemon at the center there.

            "Should we visit the tower?" Lance asked innocently.

            Ash turned to Pika-chan.

            "Well, we haven't solved the mystery yet." Pika-chan supplied.

            "Sure. Let's go tomorrow. It's getting dark." Ash said. * How much time did we spend in the power plant? *

            They headed off to their beds, after collecting their pokemon from Nurse Joy.

            "Have a good night's sleep!" She called after them.

            "Thanks, Nurse Joy." Ash said.

            He still doesn't know, Dragonair.   
            Not even after you captured Articuno? 

            Well… maybe he _is_ kind of dense. 

            I'd think so. 

            Who knows?  But we're going to the tower tomorrow. 

            Make sure he doesn't accidentally transport himself again. 

            I know.   
            And check out the master's grave. 

            Okay.   
  


End Episode 88! Well, how was it? Reviews make shadow very, very happy! Even one-liners! Oh, hmm… flames will be used to call a Ninetails, who will then finish off all the flamers!  
  


Pointless fact: Diego Rivera was a cannibal.


	12. Haunted investigations

Wow! Up to 87 already!

Disclaimer: See last part. I'm too tired to write in a new disclaimer. *Yawns*

Notes: _Italics_ indicates pokemon speech, indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts…

Xaero – thank you.

Ranma – I think Ash is clueless…

Digifan1 – 'kay, I'll keep writing!

Fire Eevee – yes, the conversation is Lance n' dragonair.

Hell Flame Vulpix – thank you! 

Episode 89: Haunted investigations

            "RISE AND SHINE!" Pika-chan yelled.

            Two very tired trainers peeked out from beneath their blankets.

            "It's five A.M." Lance commented. She and Ash were sharing a room, but with separate beds. "I'm tired." She pulled the covers back over her head and tried to go back to sleep.

            Ash didn't even stir.

            Pika-chan sighed. "But guys, if we want to go to pokemon tower, we have to go before the guards get up!"

            This caught Ash's attention. He yawned and climbed out of bed, pulling on his dark pants and jacket. 

            "Wake up, Crystal."  
            There was no response.

            Ash reached over and yanked off the blankets. Lance glared at him.

            "Come on, let's go!"

            Lance grabbed her clothes and stalked to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, she emerged, looking slightly more awake.

            "I'm ready."

            "Let's go!" Pika-chan said as she munched on some blueberry muffins. Ash was finishing up his own breakfast (milk and three chocolate chip muffins).

            Lance selected an apple, milk, and a banana muffin. "Okay, let's go." She said as she walked along, eating.

            They managed to make it to Lavender's pokemon tower without any incident.

            "Okay, let's go." Pika-chan whispered. "Let me think… the grave should be on the top floor."

            "Creepy." Ash muttered. "How many floors are there? I only remember two…"

            "There are six." Pika-chan said. "Let's go."

            Third Floor….

            "Nothing." Ash said, looking around. They dashed up to the fourth floor. The area was quite bereft of ghost pokemon.

            Fourth Floor…

            There was a group of Channellers discussing whose Gastly was better. Ash and Lance snuck past, trying not to draw attention their attention. Unfortunately, it didn't work out.

            "Who goes there?" One rasped in a hollow voice.

            "More souls?" Another asked.

            Ash looked freaked. * This does not seem good. *

            "They must be evil spirits!" One shrieked, hair flying wildly.

            "Begone!" Shouted another as she sent out her Gastly to attack.

            Pika-chan zapped the Gastly into oblivion. "I think we're screwed…"

            More ghost pokemon appeared to join the fray.

            "You only realized that now?" Ash asked sarcastically as he released Eterneon. He didn't use it in normal battles, but this was an emergency.

            "Eterneon, use Sunbeam!" Eterneon nodded and collected golden energy in the sun on its forehead, before releasing it in one explosive burst of golden light.

            Many of the channellers screamed and began to fade away.

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

            "DIE!" Another one shouted, throwing what looked like a sacrificial knife (coated with dried blood) at Ash.

            Ash ducked as it flew over his head.

            "Charmander, Fire Spin!" Lance said, throwing out her pokemon and directing the attack at some of the ghosts.

            They cowered back.

            "Ghosts are afraid of light!" Pika-chan said. "Use that to your advantage, Ash!"

            Ash thought quickly. "How do I get more light?" Eterneon shrugged as it used Light Ray to send more flying.

            Where are all of these ghosts coming from? 

            I don't know! 

            Um, a little help would be nice… Lance said as she tried to pry a dead Kingler off Charmander. Charmander couldn't attack if it was being choked. Unfortunately, her hands simply slipped through its body. However, its claws weren't composed of mist, clearly evidenced by the show of Charmander turning blue. 

            "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!" His staff materialized in a glow of bright shimmery bits of light.

            "Of course!" Pika-chan said. "Magic worked last time."

            "Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take on your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!"

            "Fire or grass types." Ash muttered. "Okay then. Victreebel! Gloom! Use Solarbeam!" The two pokemon collected in sunlight, although nobody knows where it came from, and fired it off at the attacking ghosts.

            The ghosts screamed in agony and vanished. A hole appeared in the side of lavender tower, letting the natural sunlight in.

            Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

            "That was close…"

            He turned around and saw Lance and Pika-chan still trying to detach the Kingler ghost from Charmander's neck. His jaw dropped.

            "I used Solarbeam and it still didn't drive it away?"

            "Actually, I think it's stuck." Pika-chan said helpfully.

            "Did you try shocking it? Water _is_ weak to electricity after all…"

            "It twitched, but hung on." Lance said.

            "Hmm… Crystal, how about using Articuno?"

            "Right!" Lance said, releasing Articuno. "Blizzard!" But the freezing chunks of ice didn't even make the Kingler flinch.

            "This is one determined ghost." Ash muttered. "Great."

            Charmander looked insanely panicked. _Help!_ The little lizard squeaked out. Both trainers felt sympathetic.

            "We're trying to think of a plan, Charmander."

            _I'm going to suffocate and die!_

            "Well, you're not dead yet." Lance said as Ash released Arcanine, who tried to Bite the Kingler in half.

            The kingler flinched and let go.

            "Oh, I should have used a psychic type, or another ghost." Ash said in understanding. "Or a dark type."

            "Let's just go up to the next floor." Lance said. She shivered.

            "Oh, sorry, Crystal, I forgot that you're not used to exploring dark towers." Ash said sympathetically.

            I think she's scared. Pika-chan told Ash.

            Well, maybe. Or maybe she's just cold. Ash handed Lance one of his extra jackets. Lance put it on over her t-shirt and stopped shivering as much.

            "Where's the staircase?" Pika-chan wondered as they looked around.

            "There are so many graves…" Ash said. * This is creepy. Shoot, now _I'm_ getting scared! *

            "Oh, an item." Lance said. She dashed over and picked it up. Opening the little capsule, she saw that it was a potion.

            "Cool." Ash said.

            "Might as well look for items. Maybe we'll find the staircase." Pika-chan said.

            Ash pulled out his Itemfinder and began scanning the area. He soon discovered a Carbos and an Awakening.

            "I FOUND THE STAIRCASE!" Pika-chan proclaimed an hour later.

            "Thank goodness." Ash said. "Let's go, Crystal."

            Lance nodded and followed him towards the dusty staircase. "Is it working?"  
            "Doesn't look broken." Pika-chan muttered. "Not sure though."

            They began climbing up the marble stairs. Fortunately, no ghosts attacked.

            Ash let out a long-held breath. * We ought to be okay now. *

            They climbed up. After about five minutes, they reached the fifth floor.

            "It's not as creepy here." Pika-chan said. "There's a kind of feeling."

            "I think… light type magic." Ash said. "But who put it here?"

            They looked around and soon saw a glowing square in the floor pattern.

            "Don't worry, dears." A crackly voice said, making them all jump. From the shadows emerged another channeller.

            Ash gulped.

            "I sealed this place with white magic, long ago." She informed them.

            She's blind! Pika-chan said in telepathy. She's telling the truth, too. 

            Oh. 

            "What are you here for?"

            "We're trying to find the grave of a powerful magician who is rumored to rest here." Ash said.

            "Ah, so you have come to seek the White Wizard."

            "The _White Wizard?_"

End Episode 89! Yes, I know it's a cliffhanger! Review or else I won't update! And if I get any flames or complaints, they will be used to form Sand, who will trap Nelvana in quicksand!


	13. tale of the white wizard

Episode 88! 8 x 11 episodes!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own pokemon! *Holds up flamethrower* But I'd like to! *Holds up cage of rabid Squirtles* so I will now walk into Nintendo and try to claim it! *Holds up Pikachu net and Bulbasaur Super-Strength Sleep Powder TM*

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech. Yatta!

Lance (Crystal) is a girl.

Episode 90: Tale of the White Wizard

            "The White Wizard?" Ash repeated.

            "Who?" Lance asked. * I don't think I've ever heard of a mage who was named that… *

            "Make yourself comfortable." The channeller said. "Sit down." She indicated that they step inside the square. Hesitantly, they did.

            Nothing happened.

            "So, who is the white wizard?" Lance asked.

            The Channeller looked in her general direction. "I am getting to that. Please wait." She said as she sat down, cross-legged. "It's a long story."

            "Well, we have plenty of time." Ash said. Pika-chan hopped onto his head and chirped.

            "Very well. A long time ago, there was a young boy by the name of Ryuuki…"

            Let's see what Teresa's doing!

            Teresa smiled as she took a picture of a surfer posing with his Dewgong. "You're pretty good at surfing!"

            "Oh, I know. Around here, they call me the Surfer King." He replied, smiling charmingly at her. "But you can call me Patrick." He winked.

            Teresa felt herself blushing. Mortified, she tried to look away.

            "You're very pretty." Patrick said. "Would you like to go out with me?"

            Teresa blinked. * I like Ash! But… *

            "Of course she will!" Scarlet piped up.

            "Scarlet!" Teresa said, glaring at the Rattata. Scarlet looked satisfied with his handiwork. 

            Come on; take a break! 

            Oh, all right… 

            "Your Rattata can talk? That's cool, man." Patrick said. "I'll see you tonight at six, okay?"

            "Okay!" Teresa said. Inside, she felt all fluttery. * I've never been asked out before! This is so cool! *

            Back to the story, which I'm sure most of the readers will find more interesting…

            "Ryuuki was the only son of Professor Yuuki." The Channeller continued. "He was always a bright, young, boy. He was the top of the class in every grade. However, there was one flaw…"

            "What?" Ash asked, a bit interested.

            "He was deathly afraid of pokemon…"

            "WHAT?!"

            "But pokemon are everywhere!" Lance said. "How did he survive?"

            "He almost didn't." The Channeller said. "He attempted suicide four times. However, on his fourth try, which involved jumping off a steep, jagged cliff near the Seafoam islands, he was rescued by an Articuno."

            "An Articuno…" Ash said. "Then he must have been really special." 

            "He was. The Articuno told him that he had potential. A tremendous potential for performing miracles."

            "And he was so shocked that he accepted?" Lance asked.

            "Quite right, young lady." The Channeller said. "The Articuno took him to a mysterious city that no one knew about. There, he lived in harmony with the native pokemon for fifty years, before he returned."

            "At that time, there was civil war brewing in Kanto."

            "Ryuuki didn't know what he could do. His faithful pokemon Clefairy stood by his side as he went from town to town trying to pacify the people."

            "I hardly need to tell you that the attempts failed miserably."

            "Ryuuki despaired. What could he do? His heart was shattered when he discovered that his father had been killed. The blame was traced to a group known as Team Vicious."

            "Sounds like the precursor to TR." Ash said.

            "They operated like Team Rocket, only in a much more brutal fashion." She continued. "They had no qualms about killing, burning, pillaging, and torture."

            Thank goodness TR has changed. Pika-chan sent.

            Ash nodded fervently.

            Lance blinked. * Weird… *

            "A hysterical Ryuuki mounted his Clefairy and headed for Lavender. Now, Team Vicious was located in a tall building that once stood where this tower stands right now. He fought his way in like a man possessed. With his magic, he cut down and destroyed almost the entire base, before he ran into the leader of Team Vicious."

            "The leader was named Ryuusei."

            "Shooting star?" Ash asked, eyebrows going up.

            "Indeed. You are wise, young one."

            Ash blinked. * Not really… a guy named shooting star? *

            "She was as fair as a rose in May. Ryuuki wavered in his quest at that fatal moment. He didn't know if he could cut an innocent young woman down."

            "Oh, it was a girl." Lance piped up.

            "His Clefairy had no conscience to tug at and immediately let loose a barrage of Doubleslap."

            "Ryuuki felt like he was frozen."

            "As a matter of fact, he was. She had released her Jynx and frozen him to the floor. He was trapped."

            "She smiled before she decapitated him."

            "That's the end of the story?" Ash asked, looking a bit disturbed.

            "But then why is his grave here?"

            "I was just getting to that." The Channeller said sounding very annoyed. "As I was saying…"

            "Ryuuki didn't die immediately. He had enough presence of mind to release the rest of his energy in one explosive burst. The shock waves wiped up the whole town. A landslide started in the nearby mountains, and Rock Tunnel was created."

            "When a few brave explorers made it to what is now Lavender town, they discovered his body. It was still in perfect condition. But on his chest lay a white book. It contained his story therein."

            "So the world pronounced him a lost hero. They built pokemon tower here, and buried all the pokemon that Team Vicious had killed. On the top floor they placed Ryuuki's grave. It was an honor."

            "Nobody remembers this story nowadays."

            "Then how do you know?" Lance asked.

            "I have guarded his tomb for many years. Soon, a new child will come and take my place, protecting the final resting place of the White Wizard."

            "But how did he get the name White Wizard?" Pikachu asked.

            "For his pure heart, and his magic."

            "Oh."  
  


            "I wish you luck." The Channeller said as a staircase of marble appeared behind her. "Be careful! Evil spirits lurk upstairs."

            "We will be." Ash promised.

            He and Pika-chan started up.

            The Channeller turned to Lance. "You are a strange one."

            "What do you mean?" Lance asked.

            "He doesn't know who you really are."

            Lance narrowed her eyes. "Oh?"

            "You cloak yourself in illusions and deception. Your magic is strong, even stronger than his, but you do not take advantage of it."

            "He's my friend."

            "He will not stay that way."

            Lance didn't reply and stalked off.

            "Come on, Crystal!" Ash said. "We're almost there!"

            "Wait up!" Lance said.

            Ash and Pika-chan nodded. Ash pulled out some apples and they both munched as they waited for Crystal to catch up.

            Lance came up, puffing slightly. 

            "Let's go!" Pika-chan said.

            They continued up the stairs.

            "Are there really evil spirits?" Ash asked looking around.

            "I hope not." Lance said. She shuddered.

            But at the very top of the staircase, a ghost lurked…

End Episode 90! *Cheers loudly* Flames will be used to forge Little, to shrink Nelvana to ant size. Then, I'll stamp the evil company under my feet! C&CC are very welcome! *Smiles*


	14. Still unsolved mysteries

Episode 89! Almost to 90!

Disclaimer: Okay, I hope that everyone knows by now that Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, and a lot of other companies own pokemon. I am not making a cent from my fanfiction. Oh, Destiny is mine, so is Charlotte…

Notes: *Sighs in exasperation* Let me think. _Italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech, indicates telepathy, and ** indicates thoughts.

Episode 91: Still unsolved mysteries

            "AAAHHHH!" Ash said, as a ghost appeared right in front of his face. He crashed into Lance, who was behind him. Lance blinked before she toppled down the stairs, Ash on top of her.

            "Ow!" 

            "Sorry, Crystal." Ash apologized as he helped her up. "But there was a ghost up there!"

            "Um, don't you have a Silph Scope?"

            Ash looked sheepish. "Oh yeah!" He put it on and they started walking back up the marble staircase.

            Silph scope revealed the ghost as Mysdreavus!

            "Cool! It's a new pokemon!" Ash said. "Okay, if it's a ghost type, then I should use a Psychic, right?"

            "Probably." Pika-chan said.

            "Skymew, I choose you! Use Psychic!" Skymew appeared and immediately attacked the ghost.

            But the psychic beam did almost no damage.

            Ash! The only reason the Gastly were defeated by psychic pokemon was because that they were part poison and poison is four times weak to psychic! Pure ghosts are strong against psychic pokemon! 

            What do I do? 

            Send out something that knows Bite! Or try to catch it! 

            Ash nodded and summoned forth his wand. "Okay, I choose you! Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take on your new form! You new mater Ashura commands you, release!"

            White light suffused a card.

            What is it? Pika-chan asked.

            Ash smiled. Raticate. Normal types are resistant to ghost type attacks, plus Raticate knows Bite. 

            COOL! 

            "Raticate, use Bite!" Raticate nodded and chomped on the unfortunate ghost. Mysdreavus shrieked in pain and began to disappear.

            "Finish it off!" Ash said. Raticate nodded and a second bite sent Mysdreavus from the land of the living into an empty void.

            Ash sighed. "Okay, we can go to the grave now, right?'

            "Probably." Lance said. "You know, I think I might have sprained my wrist when I fell…"

            "Oh no!" Ash said, mortified. * I didn't mean to hurt her! * 

            "I'll be okay." Lance said, trying to reassure him. A pale golden glow surrounded her and Ash saw the limpness in her hand just heal itself.

            "Okay, let's go!" Pika-chan said.

            They walked in. Inside, true to legend, there was a giant block of veined gray-and-white marble. Engraved on the top in cursive were the letters 'Here lay Ryuuki the White Wizard'.

            "Wow…" They both said in reverence.

            They stood there, silently, staring at the grave.

            "Pika-chan? Why did you want me to come here?" Ash whispered.

            "I thought that if perhaps Clow was the one that lay here, then we could try and figure out the mystery." Pika-chan told him.

            "Oh. It was a good idea, pika-chan, but it is not he. Besides, I don't feel his aura anywhere."

            "I know…" Pika-chan looked depressed.

            Lance handed her a banana. Pika-chan cheered and began eating.

            Ash sweatdropped. * Pika-chan… you are such a glutton sometimes… *

            "What?" Pika-chan asked.

            "Nothing."

            After standing in silence for a while, Ash pulled out an Escape Rope and they used it to leave. 

            But something went wrong.

            "Are we in the basement?" Ash asked, looking around at the dusty area. There were only a few pokemon graves here.

            "I believe so." Pika-chan concluded, after a thorough investigation that took twenty minutes.

            Ash and Lance were playing Gin Rummy.

            "Ahem!" Pika-chan said.

            "What?" Ash asked as he looked up.

            "I said, yes, this is the basement." Pika-chan proclaimed.

            "Great. How do we get out?"

            "There must be stairs around here somewhere." Ash said. "Lavender only has stairs, right?"

            "Right." Pika-chan said. * There's no way that there would be an elevator here. *

            "Maybe it's a fluke." Ash said. He used another Escape Rope. This time, they were out of the tower. Unfortunately, they landed on the guard.

            "Hey! Where did you two kids come from?"

            "Oops." Ash said.

            You need to work on teleport. 

            I wasn't teleporting! I just used Escape Rope! 

            Ah, I see. 

            "Did you go in the Pokemon Tower? It's dangerous in there!" The guard launched into a very long and boring lecture. Ash, Lance, and Pika-chan patiently listened to his mumbling for about an hour before he finished.

            "Don't you in there again!"

            "Y-yes, sir!" Lance said, saluting. She looked so funny that Pika-chan started to giggle. This cased Ash to break out into laughter.

            The guard looked unhappy.

            "You kids are going to lose me my job!"

            "Not if you don't remember seeing us." Ash said politely.

            "Huh?"

            Ash smiled. "Crystal, close your eyes."

            Lance blinked but did as he said.

            Ash activated the Destiny card. The guard gasped and fainted.

            "Okay, now that that's done…" Ash said, shrinking his wand back into key form. "Frameshift!"

            White light came from his hands and wrapped around the guard in a twisted loop with a missing piece.

            "He'll forget the events of the last two hours." Ash told Pika-chan.

            "Quick thinking."

            "Can I open my eyes now?"

            "No, the Frameshift hasn't worn off yet, and the glow will hurt your eyes. Keep them closed."

            Lance obediently did not open her eyes until Ash reassured her that it was safe to do so.

            The guard woke up and saw them. The bands of magic energy had been absorbed into his body, altering his memory.

            "No, you can't go to pokemon tower!"

            "Why would we want to?" Ash asked as he picked up Pika-chan and took Lance's hand. "Let's go, Crystal."

            Lance nodded and followed him out.

            Something is wrong… 

            What do you mean, Dragonair? Now's not the best time to call. 

            Sorry, but this is important. You visited Ryuuki's grave, right? 

            Yes. I already told you. 

            The Channeller said he had a Clefable. 

            Correct again. What's wrong with that? 

            Ryuu means dragon. That means, his pokemon should have been a dragon-type, not a normal-type. 

            Are you sure? 

            Positive. Dragonair said. Something happened in the past that was not supposed to occur. 

            What? 

            I can't tell you. Figure it out yourself. 

            For a guardian, you're pretty irritating. 

            Thank you. 

            Meanwhile, Pika-chan was telling Ash the same thing.

            "I guess we'll have to sneak in again." Ash moaned.

            "Right. And this time, it has to happen at night."

Ohohohoho! End Episode 91! Flames will be used to forge Dark, which will trap Nelvana in darkness forever or erase them! Comments and Constructive Criticism is always good! Leave a review, save a plotbunny!


	15. Darkened moon

Episode 90! Yet another lucky multiple of ten! Three primes! All lucky numbers and good for pairs! Okay, I'll stop babbling now.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own pokemon. I _do_ own Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan, the idea, etc. however, pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4kids, Shogakukan comics, Hasbro, etc. I am not making a cent from my fanfics.

Notes: indicates telepathy, **indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Timeline: 4 days later

Xaero – thank you

Digifan – Hehehe, maybe

Vulpix Dark Flame – well, I always stay a few chapters ahead of what I'm posting, so if I get stuck, I can still update

Ranma – Lance is, well, you know how she was in Dragon's Love…

Blank_eyes – yes, right now Charlotte is the weakest and Lance is the strongest, but it won't stay that way forever

The Pokemon Reader – Hi! *Grabs plotbunny* Thanks!

Dark-Magician-41 – I like cliffies though…

Guy Shani – thank you very much!

Episode 92: The darkened moon

            "Tonight's the new moon. This is _not_ a good time to go." Ash said.

            "But whatever the presence is will be strongest at this time! It will be easier to sense!" Pika-chan argued.

            "What if it's a dark spirit? Then it will be strongest at this time!" Ash retorted, a bit angrily.

            "We have to fight it when it's strongest!"

            "Why?"  
            Lance silently waited for them to finish. * This is pretty boring… *

            "Um, Ash?"

            "Oh! Sorry, Crystal. Oh whatever. Let's just go." Ash said, making sure that he had his key.

            Pika-chan smiled. * I win! *

            There was no guard. After all, it was night, it was dark and spooky, and nobody wanted to guard the haunted tower.

            Ash was dressed in blank jeans and a black sweatshirt. Lance (Crystal) was dressed in black pants and a black jacket over a dark blue t-shirt.

            Pika-chan had been smeared with black paint to make her less conspicuous, because she tended to glow.

            They climbed up the floors of Lavender's pokemon tower until they had reached the top. 

            "Do you feel anything?" Pika-chan asked.

            Ash shivered. An evil presence… it's not very strong, but being near it makes my skin crawl. 

            I thought so. 

            What is it? Lance asked.

            We don't know, Crystal. 

            It might be a dark magician. 

            Ash shuddered. Bob was bad enough! Are there more? 

            Pika-chan tsked. Ash, many more power-hungry mages fall to darkness than make it to the light. I'd say that only one in fifty becomes a true light magician. The rest become…. 

            Dark. 

            Yes. 

            Oh well. I suppose we'd better be prepared for everything. Ash sighed as he pulled out his key.

            "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me. Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release." He whispered. The familiar feeling of star magic imbued him.

            Ash sighed in relief. * Phew. It worked. At least nobody's sealed my magic… *

            "Let's go."

            Ash recalled back to his experiences in the alternate universe. * Hmm… last time we broke in, Charlotte cloaked us in shadows. I can duplicate her trick. But with a different type of screen… aha! *

            Ash pulled out a pokemon card. 

            "What are you doing?" Pika-chan hissed.

            "This worked before, it should work now. After all, if there _is_ someone dark, I don't want to charge in unprepared." Ash said.

            Pika-chan blinked.

            "Card created by Clow, accept this new star power and take on your new form! Your new master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release! Wheezing! Cloak us in Smokescreen!"

            The gaseous pokemon moaned as it appeared, but covered them with a layer of possibly toxic fumes.

            "Thanks." Ash said. He took Lance's hand. "Okay, let's go." They started up the stairs. Ash kept a tight grip on his staff.

            I feel faint. Pika-chan remarked as they reached the third floor.

            Ash looked worried as he glanced at his little guardian. She was trembling in midair, and her flight path was very bad.

            If you transformed would it be better? 

            Pika-chan shook her head.

            But you can call Sabrina out. She'll know what to do. 

            Ash looked a bit bemused, but he enlarged Skymew's poke ball and tossed it. Skymew appeared, only for a few seconds, before wings surrounded her and Sabrina appeared.

            "What is it, Master?"

            "Pika-chan needs your help." Ash said.

            Sabrina felt around with her aura for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay, I've got it." She picked up Pika-chan and touched her forehead. Silver streaked light flowed into Pika-chan's body.

            Sabrina turned even paler.

            "What did you do?"

            "I gave her some of my energy." Sabrina said. "Moon-type magic is closer to dark-type than sun-type, so she should be a bit better now."

            Without another word, Sabrina faded back into the seal and turned into Skymew. Skymew was sucked back into her poke ball.

            "Let's go." Lance said. * That was close! If Sabrina had seen me, she would have realized who I was instantly! But since she's feeling energy drain every time Ash changes a pokemon card, she rarely comes out, much less in her true form. *

            The group headed up to the fourth floor. There were no Channellers this time, luckily.

            However, on the fifth floor, there is something wrong. The purification square had simply winked out of existence.

            The whole group began trembling. They could all feel the stench of dark magic in the air.

            "Ash, I'm scared." Lance whispered.

            "Don't worry, Crystal, I'll protect you."

            "HAHAHAHAHAH!"

            "Well, the maniacal laughter just gave them away." Ash muttered under his breath. "I wonder who it is."

            A girl with long pink hair streaked with red in a braided ponytail that fell to her feet appeared. She was dressed in a black bodysuit with a gold collar that fell almost to her waist, and a gold belt. From her shoulders hung a dark green cloak. Her gold collar had a huge star-shaped emerald in the center and two black crescent moons on either side of it. But Ash recognized the familiar violet eyes.

            "Teresa?!"

            "One and the same, Ash-boy." Teresa replied. 

            "What are you _doing_?"

            Teresa adopted a maudlin tone. "Well, Ash, I've always been by your side. But every time another girl comes along, you ditch me. I hate it! So now I'm going to make her pay for stealing you away!"

            "Keep Crystal out of this!" Ash spat.

            "Ash! She's been taken over by something!" Pika-chan said.

            Teresa laughed. "How nice of the rat to figure it out. Too bad, it is not going to do you any good!" A black magic circle composed of a star surmounted by sixteen phases of the moon appeared under her feet. 

            "_I summon the power of the dark moonlight!_" Teresa intoned, her violet eyes glowing fiercely. "_Dark moon phoenix!"_

            An eerily glowing black bird with a silver band around its throat materialized. It faced Ash and charged, with death in its eyes.

            Ash barely managed to dodge. "Stop this, Teresa! It's not like you!"

            Teresa paused, but only for a second. "Who are you to tell me what to do? I have my own magic! I don't need you any longer! Phoenix, attack!"

            The phoenix reared up and spat out what looked like fire. But as it neared Ash, it hissed and reformed into poisonous snakes.

            "Interesting, isn't it?" T Teresa asked. "Neat little trick I picked up. One bite from a snake will kill you in five minutes."

            Pika-chan attacked Teresa with Thunder, but she just shrugged it off. The snakes continued to advance, still hissing.

            "Can't you see? I'm stronger than both of you now! I'm going to do what I want now!"

            As she spoke, Teresa formed a weapon out of energy. It resembled a mace, with a round ball studded with green spikes. But this had a handle of well over six feet. One swing and she could cripple Ash permanently.

            "Say goodbye, Ashy-boy." Teresa intoned as she swung at him. Ash jumped.

            "Teresa, you're insane! I'm not going to fight you!" Ash yelled.

            "Hahahaha! That's funny! Because I was insane before, but now I have seen the truth!" She called as she swung at him again.

            Pika-chan tried a Thunderwave this time, but the paralyzing spell did not work either. 

End Episode 92! Did I say cliffhanger? If this isn't one, then, well, maybe it's different. Anyways, please review! Flames will be used to make marshmallow rice crispy treats all nice and toasty!


	16. More lectures in store for Ash, after th...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own pokemon. I _do_ own Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan, Skymew, etc.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Episode 93: More lectures in store for Ash, after the battle

            "Charmander, use Fire Spin!" Lance said, releasing her fire lizard. "Take care of those snakes!"

            Charmander nodded. It's eyes turned silver as it drew on the power of the dragons. It spat out enough fire to consume a forest, much less some magical snakes, and they all disintegrated.

            Ash was still jumping around, trying to dodge Teresa's clumsy swings. * She's getting better. If this continues she will hit me next time! I can't jump high or far enough on my own! *

            "Die!" Teresa hissed as she swung at him again.

            Pika-chan transformed into her large form. Rearing up, she charged Teresa, intent on knocking the weapon out of her hands.

            Instead, Teresa waited until Pika-chan was almost upon her, before shoving it into the guardian's unprotected underbelly. Pika-chan howled and leapt away. Blood splattered onto the floor.

            "Pika-chan!" Ash said, rushing over to his wounded guardian.

            "Ash… you have to fight her." Pika-chan whispered as she curled herself up into a protective ball.

            Lance was trying to figure out how to incapitate Teresa without revealing who she really was.

            "Articuno, go! Blizzard!" The ice attack slammed into Teresa's mace, freezing it solid. Teresa dropped the now-useless weapon with a thunk.

            "Darn! I liked that one too! You'll pay!" Teresa said, as she summoned more dark energy. This time, it formed into a scythe, a long, glittering black blade on a handle of green wood.

            Howling, Teresa charged at Ash.

            "Nidoking!" Ash called desperately, changing a pokemon card. He felt himself take on Nidoking's form and transform into the pokemon. The scythe simply impacted off his armored scales. Growling, Ash used his thick tail to knock Teresa to her feet.

            Lance jumped out of the way and onto a waiting Articuno's back. "Ash! You have to figure out some way to free her!"

            Ash nodded.

            "What she said!" Pika-chan called. She transformed back into her small form to save energy so she could heal herself.

            "How?" Ash called as he used Earthquake to send Teresa flying into a wall. * I hope we don't have to pay for this damage. *

            "Well, you could try going back into the past…"

            "Pika-chan, I don't have any pokemon that can do that!" Ash said. He sounded miffed.

            "Well, it's worth a try."

            "How about ofudas? Gary used them." Ash said.

            "Do you have any?"

            "Of course not! You think I carry magical charms around with me?"

            "Yes."  
            Lance decided to help by having Articuno freeze Teresa solid for a while so they could debate.

            Teresa found herself incased in a block of ice.

            "Okay, you two can debate now." Lance said, as she recalled Articuno and sat down next to Pika-chan.

            Ash transformed back into himself. "Do you have an ideas?"

            "What's an ofuda?"

            "Never mind." Ash said with a sweatdrop. "They're little pieces of paper with wards on them. They are usually used for sealing demons."

            "Sealing demons! That's it!" Pika-chan said, jumping up, before she realized that she was injured and flopped back down.

            "Pika-chan! Stay still!" Ash commanded as he sprayed her with a Super Potion.

            "Sorry. But I just got an idea."

            "What is it?"

            "Didn't Charlotte give you something that can be used to seal demons?"

            "Oh! The lightning wand!"

            Pika-chan nodded. "That just might work!"

            "Well, it's worth a try." Ash said as he pulled out the lightning wand. He frowned when he saw the ice? water? wand also glowing brightly. He shrugged and focused his power on the lightning wand. * Now what was that chant again? *

            "Heaven's Fury to destroy this abomination and purify the earth!"

            Jagged lightning bolts crashed from the yellow jewel imbedded in the wand. They headed for Teresa, shattering the cage of ice.

            Teresa screamed. But a faint, black wisp of something got out and tried to float away.

            "Oh no you don't!" Ash said angrily. "I'm not going to allow you to hurt anyone else!"  He dropped the lightning wand and snatched up his staff.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokémon card!"

            The being shivered as it was captured. It _was_ Scarlet after all… the dark Rattata. (Remember? From twenty or so episodes back?)

            A white card floated down.

            Ash peered at it. "The Dark Rattata?"

            "Bizarre." Pika-chan commented. "But not that surprising."

            Ash blinked. * Am I in for another lecture? *

            Pika-chan cleared her throat and began talking. "Pokemon come in five forms. Normal, Magic-type (also known as Shiny), Light type, Dark type, and Shadow type."

            Ash blinked again.

            "Um… run that by me again?"

            Lance listened with interest.

            "Normal pokemon are, well, as their name implies normal. Nothing wrong with them, they breed, hatch from eggs, grow up, and the cycle continues."

            "Like what…wait a minute! I don't _have_ any normal pokemon anymore! They all evolved to magic-type!"

            "Yes you do. Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon haven't evolved to magic-type yet!"

            "Oh yeah."

            "You know what Magic-types are, right, Ash? I already told you months ago, when you were still a card captor."

            Ash nodded.

            "Okay, what's next? Right. Dark, Light, and Shadow are all specialized magic forms. However, some pokemon can reach them naturally."

            "What?" Lance asked.

            "Sorry, Crystal, am I going too fast for you?"

            "A little bit."

            Teresa was still out.

            "Oh. I'll just explain in more detail. Light-type pokemon usually belong to very powerful magicians. However, some pokemon evolve to light type on their own. For example, if an Eevee has an extremely pure heart, or something like that, it could evolve into a Light-type Espeon instead of a normal Espeon. There are also certain pokemon that are born as light-types."

            "Like Eterneon?"

            "Precisely, Ash."

            "Now where was I? Dark is like light. However, not all pokemon that evolve to dark-types are evil. Some are misguided, others are simply sorrowful, but many have evil masters."

            "Is Umbreon evil then?"

            "I just said no! Umbreon is like Eterneon, kind of. It's born as a dark type…"

            "Wait! Umbreon evolves from Eevee!" Ash protested.

            "Some eevees are predestined to become Umbreon, some Espeon, some Eterneon. That's what I meant."

            "Oh."

            "Now Shadow types are the rarest of all…"

            "Shadow seems to be not dark or light, but a mix of the two. So they may have characteristics of both camps. It is very confusing. Also, almost no mages are shadow-type. It's too difficult. If one attempts to walk the path of shadow, they usually fall to the dark. A few may make it back to the light, but it is an uncommon event."

            "Wha?"

            "Oh! I'm sorry, Crystal." Pika-chan apologized. "Anyways, in simple language, it means that pokemon are either preordained to be shadow-types, which is rare, or that they evolve because their masters are shadow type."

            "Thanks for explaining, Pika-chan."

            "No problem."

            Teresa finally stirred.

            "Where am I?"

            "Lavender tower. Do you remember what happened?"

            Teresa shook her head.

            "Oh well. Come on, we'll take you to the pokemon center." Ash said as he scooped Teresa up. "Teleport!"

End Episode 93! This was pretty hard to write… *Groans*

Anyways, please review and inspire me to continue. Flames will be used to forge Float, to float Nelvana about 60 miles up into the air before dropping them. Gravity should do the rest.


	17. On the way to Victory road

Disclaimer: Um, I really wish I owned pokemon, but nobody has given it to me for my birthday or Christmas yet… *Droops dejectedly* Destiny is mine though!

4 x 23 Episodes done!  
  


Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Timeline: 2 weeks

Episode 94: On the way to Victory Road

            "Look at all the trainers." Teresa whispered. She was now back to her normal, annoying self. Ash wasn't sure if that was better than her being insane or not.

            "It's going to be hard to reach Indigo Plateau." Lance said.

            "Oh, we'll get there, Crystal. It just might take a while." Ash commented.

            "Ah."

            "Come on, guys!" Ash told his pokemon. They nodded and he began walking into the tunnel that led to the Plateau.

            "I challenge you!" 

            "That was quick." Teresa commented. Then, she got a light bulb above her head. "Wait!" She dragged Ash over behind a rock cropping and presented him with a costume. Ash stifled a groan.

            However, he did put the costume on. He did not want Teresa to become hysterical (and possibly insane).

            Ash wore a knee-length dark red robe with black flowers around the edges, open but belted at the waist with a black silk belt. Underneath, he wore black Chinese silk pants, black slippers, and lighter red shirt with black ties. (Think Tamahome's outfit from FY at the beginning).

            "Kawaii!" Lance said, clapping her hands.

            Ash sighed.

            "Are we going to battle or not?" The trainer demanded.

            "All right, let's begin." Ash said. The trainer nodded.

            "Cooltrainer Joseph chooses Starmie!"

            "Oddish, I choose you!" Oddish popped out and sat on the rocky ground, blinking at the Starmie.

            "That's pathetic! Starmie, send it flying with water gun!" The water gun did send Oddish into the air. But Oddish didn't even look disturbed.

            "Oddish, wait until you're above it, then douse it with Stun Spore!"

            Oddish inclined its head. Floating around on the air currents for a while, until it finally was above the Starmie, which was now trying to hit it with Bubblebeam. Oddish smiled and sprayed it with glowing orange dust.

            The Starmie's movements slowed down dramatically.

            "Argh! Starmie, use Tackle!"

            Starmie slowly charged at Oddish, giving it plenty of time to get out of the way.

            Oddish shrugged and used Petal Dance. Cuts appeared on Starmie's hard chitin surface.

            "Are you sure you still want to battle?" Ash asked.

            "Grr! Starmie, we can't lose! Heal yourself with Recover!"

            Starmie glowed and did manage to regenerate most of its lost HP.

            "More work for us, then." Ash said. "Oh well. Oddish, use Acid!" Oddish nodded and sprayed Starmie with the acerbic solution.

            Starmie wavered, before it toppled over.

            "Now finish it off with Absorb!" Oddish smiled, hopped onto the Starmie, and drained its energy.

            "Starmie, return!" Joseph said. "Fine, then I'll use Victreebel!"

            "Grass vs. grass." Lance commented. "Ash, maybe you should switch."

            "Good idea, Crystal. Oddish, Return! Okay, you're up, Pidgey!"

            Pidgey smirked as it appeared. 

            "A Pidgey? You have got to be kidding! Victreebel, use Acid!" 

            Pidgey easily dodged, since it was much quicker. Its small size also helped too. Pidgey shrugged and started up a Gust attack.

            The trainer began to panic. "Um, use Razor Leaf!"

            "Why is he using grass attacks against a flying type?" Pika-chan asked nobody in particular.

            Shrugs were her answer.

            Pidgey whacked the leaves away with her claws. Then, she used Gust. Victreebel smashed into a rock. It stayed still.

            "Oh no! Victreebel!"

            "Is it okay?" Ash asked.

            "Of course it is; I'll just have to go to the pokemon center." The boy snapped. * What kind of trainer is he anyways? *

            "But we still have a match! I'm not finished with you yet! Kingler, go!"

            Pidgey yawned. * Beat Giovanni's Kingler before. This shouldn't be too hard. *

            "Guillotine!"

            Startlingly, the guillotine attack did not miss. Since it was a one-hit K.O, Pidgey fainted. Little stars circled her head.

            "Not bad." Ash said. "You did great, Pidgey! Return."

             "Are you going to use a card?" Lance whispered.

            Ash shrugged. "Well, I have two Jolteon and Storm, but… maybe you're right."

            Underneath his shirt, his key flashed white once and a card was changed.

            "Magneton, I choose you!"

            Joseph groaned. Ash had the elemental advantage again. It wasn't fair. He sighed; maybe he could finish it off first…

            "Guillotine!"

            Alas, Kingler's guillotine missed this time.

            Joseph began to sweat nervously.

            "Magneton, use Lock-On!" 

            Joseph blinked. Nothing had happened. Oh well, if Ash was going to waste a turn, he would make the most of it.

            "Kingler, use Crabhammer!" Kingler nodded and slammed one of its massive claws into Magneton.

            "Now! Thunder!" Since Magneton had already been prepared, its accuracy was unerring and Kingler was instantly fried.

            "Game, set, match! Ash wins!" Teresa cheered.

            Joseph gave Ash half his money. "Are you a pokemon specialist?"

            Ash blinked.

            "Oh, never mind." Joseph sighed and began walking back to the center. He had no pokemon left, except for a level fourteen Abra that hadn't evolved to Kadabra yet.

            Ash shrugged and watched him abscond.

            "Prepare for Trouble!"

            "And make it double!"

            "To protect the world from devastation!"

            "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

            "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

            "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

            "Amy!"

            "Jake!"

            "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

            "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" 

            "Ninetails!"

Giovanni had assigned these rockets to keep an eye on Ash two days ago. Or, more accurately, his words had been 'steal his pokemon'. However, Giovanni knew that Ash could easily defeat them; he just wanted to know what was going on with his soon-to-be adopted son.

            "Slowpoke, Snubbull, go!"

            "Mankey, Diglett, go!"

            Ash sighed. * Absolutely nothing has changed… *

            "Lickitung, go!" The pokemon card appeared in a flash of light. Smiling, it quickly licked the Mankey into submission. The Diglett dove underground to avoid a similar fate. 

            "Slowpoke, use Disable!" Lickitung froze. Ash sighed.

            "Fine, return! Hmm, psychic/water and normal… how about Butterfree!" Butterfree popped out of his poke ball and narrowed his eyes at his opponents.

            "Use Poisonpowder!" Butterfree nodded and drenched both pokemon in green powder, forcing Amy to recall her two pokemon.

            "Still not working? Ninetails get out there and fight that bug!" Amy said, annoyed.

            Ninetails yawned and loped onto the battlefield, before she used Flamethrower. But Butterfree just dodged.

            "Whirlwind!"

            The attack blew Ninetails into Jake, who was standing next to Amy. Since they had been holding hands, they both flew into the air.

            "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shrieked.

            There was a *ping* and they vanished into a star.

            "Bye, Team Rocket!" Teresa called as she turned off her video camera. "Okay, Ash. Let's keep walking."

            Several blinks ensued, but the group continued walking.

End Episode 94! No, I do not own pokemon. Just restating it again. Reviews make the authoress very happy! Flames will be used to forge Big, so that I can turn into a giant and break Nelvana's HQ!


	18. Just how many trainers are there anyways...

I wonder what this is? Why, it's episode 93! Still in the Ashura cards arc! Sorry, Johto/Houen fans…

Disclaimer: I disclaim that I do not own pokemon. Wait! That's a double negative that pops up on the SAT II writing test so much! *Sighs* Okay, I do not own pokemon. Simple enough? Oh, Destiny is mine. Use w/o permission and I will unleash Skymew on you!

Notes: ** indicates thoughts, indicates telepathy, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Timeline: 2 days later, night

Ranma – thank you! *Beams* ^_^

Xaero – laughs, I didn't think of that

Digifan – ok, ok, keep writing

Vulpix Dark Flame – Well, its faster that way. *Pokes* Remember to review!

Episode 95: Just how many trainers are here anyways?

            Ash had already fought twelve more trainers. He was getting quite annoyed, even though he won every time. * My pokemon are very tired…almost no HP, I can't overuse the Wand of the Water Guardian, so I'll have to use my pokemon cards… *

            "Ash? Are you all right? You look tired." Lance said.

            "Just kind of dizzy." Ash muttered.

            Lance nodded. "Okay, but you have to stay healthy. If you get sick, you won't be able to compete in the League competitions."

            "I know…"

            "I challenge you!"

            Ash barely managed to cover his exasperated look as another trainer approached. * Not another one… *

            "Okay, let's begin!"

            "Flareon, go!"

            Ash thought swiftly. * Fire type, so that means I should use a water pokemon card. Or a rock or ground type. *

            "Omanyte, go!"

            "Eh?" The kid peered the pokémon curiously. "What's that?"

            Ash resisted the impulse to knock the kid over the head. "Nothing. Let's begin."

            "Fire Spin!"

            "Omanyte, Water Gun!" Omanyte nodded and a jet of water cut straight across the flames easily. Almost no damage registered on its HP bar.

            "Bite!"

            "Withdraw." Ash yawned. He was getting tired already. But he wasn't going to lose this battle so easily.

            A protective layer covered Omanyte. Only 7 HP were knocked off.     

            "Hydro Pump." Ash could feel his eyelids sliding over his eyes. He sighed. * Guess that energy drain's more serious than I thought. *

            Flareon went down like a rock.

            "Magnemite, go!"

            "Magnitude." Ash said, not caring anymore. A bunch of rocks crashed into Magnemite and crushed it easily.

            "Argh!" The kid ran off in tears.

            Ash toppled over.

            "ASH! You idiot! How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to use magic when you're tired!" Pika-chan shouted in his ear, making it vibrate.

            Ash groaned.

            Pika-chan tsked as she pulled out the Wand of the Water Guardian. * He's totally tired out… *

            Ash sighed as the magic flowed over him. "Sorry, Pika-chan."

            "You should be! It's so hard to take care of you!"

            Ash sweatdropped. * More like I'm taking care of you… *

            "We should rest." Lance said.

            "Good idea, Crystal." Pika-chan approved. They began setting up camp. They were still inside the tunnel, but at least it wasn't too bad.

******************Dream Sequence****************************************

            "Not this again." Ash said. * Why do I have this same dream every night? I can never remember when I get up… *

            The shadowed figure stared at him.

            Ash started. * Those eyes! They're… *

            He would have said more, but then the figure pulled out his staff and began chanting. But was it really a guy?

            It could be a girl, Ash couldn't tell, within the dark confines of their outfit.

            What was going on?

            "Why?!" Ash asked.

            There was no reply as they charged up their attack.

            "NO!" Ash screamed as the energy headed for him. He didn't notice the white cards forming a protective cocoon… 

********************End Dream******************************************

            The next morning, they finally made it out of Victory Road. Ash looked pale and tired.

            "Did you not sleep well?" Lance asked.

            "I hardly slept at all, Crystal."

            "If you get sick, you won't be able to compete." Lance said. "Vitamins?" She offered, holding out a bottle.

            "I know. Thanks, but no vitamins for me."

            "Wow, look at all the trainers!" Teresa said.

            Ash nodded dumbly. *Woah… that means there are going to be a lot of preliminary rounds… *

            Lance didn't say anything. * I wonder how many will actually make it to the Elite Four? * A faint derision sparkled in her blue eyes.

            "Hi, Ashy-boy!" A familiar, very obnoxious voice yelled.

            Ash tensed. * Gary! *

            Gary came up, with Cary trailing him. "What took you so long to get here?"

            "Unlike you, we cannot afford the luxury of private transportation." Ash said sarcastically. Gary blinked.

            "Okay… but at least you made it here, loser! I hope I get to fight you in the first round!"

            "Who are you calling a loser?!"

            "You, of course!"

            "And who lost the battle back in Pallet?" Ash demanded.

            Gary stuck out his tongue. "That was a fluke! Smell ya later!" He headed off. Cary followed obediently, like a puppy.

            "Ugh." Teresa said.

            "I challenge you!"

            Ash put a hand to his forehead. * I'm doomed… *

            "I'll take you on!" Lance said.

            The trainer shrugged. "Sure, a battle's a battle!"

            "Raticate, go!"

            "Charmander, I choose you!" Lance said.

            "Crystal, are you sure that's okay? Remember what happened on the SSA." Ash whispered.

            "I'll be fine. Charmander, trap it with Fire Spin!"

            Charmander nodded and flamed the unfortunate person. "AAHHHHH!"

            "Serves you right." Ash muttered.

            "Um, Charmander, I meant the Raticate…" Lance said, sweatdropping.

            _Oh! Sorry, Lance._ The Charmander said as it set the Raticate on fire. By now, the trainer had stopped, dropped, and rolled, putting out the flames. He was forced to recall his Raticate.

            The trainer left. He looked majorly pissed off.

            "Ah, Ash, how nice to see you!"

            "Professor Oak!" Ash said, surprised. * Wait… Oak is evil… why should I be happy to see him? *

            "I came too!"

            "Hi, mom!"

            "Did you remember to change your underwear?"

            Ash turned bright red as Teresa and Lance both looked at him curiously. "Of course, mom!"

            "I'm glad, dear. Blah, blah, blah…"

            After five minutes, Ash excused himself and took off. Teresa shrugged and headed over to the souvenir shop.

            "Are you feeling okay?" Lance asked anxiously. * He shouldn't be using magic if he's so drained… I have to do something… *

            Ash shook his head. 

            "Here, let me help." Lance said. 

            "How?"

            A pale golden glow surrounded her. "I'll use my healing power on you."

            "Thank you, Crystal."

            "You're welcome." Lance finished healing Ash and led him to the registration booth. "Come on, you need to get ready."

            "Your first battle is on the water field tomorrow at four-thirty." The receptionist said. She handed him a rulebook.

            "Okay." Ash replied. He felt glazed. Lance led him back to the apartment Oak and Delilah had rented.

End Episode 95! The matches have begun! I calculated and there will be 7 rounds before the final match… so stay tuned for battles! Reviews are very welcome. Please pet the review button. Oh, and flames will be used to forge Mirror, so I can create a million duplicates of myself and all the other many CC-haters. We _will_ be able to take over Nelvana by force, I promise!


	19. First match playing on the water field

Episode 94! The indigo championship matches have begun!

  
Disclaimer: What have I to disclaim? Oh. I get it! Anyways, I do not claim to own pokémon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, etc. Destiny is mine. It belongs to me by copyright law. So don't steal, mail if you want to use in your fic…

Notes: See last chapter

Episode 96: First match – playing on the water field

            Ash was reading the Indigo League Championships rulebook. "Okay, the first four rounds are for elimination, they are the rock, water, grass, and ice fields. If you make it to the fifth level you fight in a normal stadium. The sixth round is in the astral field, so it is widely recommended that you use ghost, dark, or psychic pokemon, and the seventh round is also a normal stadium battle."

            "Sounds kind of like the Cosmos League Championships to me." Pika-chan said.

            "What's that?" Lance asked.

            "Oh, just an adventure when I was transported to another universe." Ash said offhandedly.

            "I see."

            "And the costumes!" Teresa said, all starry-eyed. "You have to promise me that you'll wear them!"

            Ash sighed. "All right…"

            "Hey Ashy-boy! I won the first round already! Piece of cake! Too bad I'm not fighting you!" Gary said.

            "Gary…" Ash looked up from his chocolate milkshake. "Leave us alone."

            "Oh, I hit a nerve, didn't I, loser?"

            "Just leave me alone." Ash said. "We don't want your company."

            "Hey! Don't be mean to my boyfriend!" Cary said defensively.

            Ash narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me? He was the one who started badmouthing me first."

            "Oh yeah! Wanna make something of it?" Cary asked, getting into his face.

            "Would a battle satisfy you?"  
            "One on one. Sudden death." Cary said arrogantly.

            "Very well." Ash said, getting up. They left the restaurant, because the manager wouldn't appreciate a battle inside.

            "Paras, go!"

            Ash smiled. * Fire type? Okay. *

            "Flareon, I choose you!"

            "Paras, use Spore!"

            "No use! Flareon, incinerate them with a Fire Spin!" Flareon nodded and the spores were destroyed.

            "Argh! Paras, try scratch!"

            Flareon waited until the Paras almost touched her before she turned her head and breathed out an Ember attack.

            Paras went up in flames.

            "Oh no!" Cary said, wailing.

            Ash recalled Flareon. "Now leave us alone!"

            He left for the stadium. Lance and Teresa followed.

            "Here's your costume!"

            Ash nearly choked on his spring water. "Um… okay…"

            He wasn't sure if he wanted to look, but he did try.

            Ash wound up dressed in a light blue shirt with a dark blue diagonal shaped jewel set in gold on the front, right under the collar. His pants were a slightly darker shade of blue. He had gold shoulder clasps with white jewels on them, and a cape of ultramarine blue with white foamy bubbles on top. The cape attached in the front with a band of white silk.

            Pika-chan clapped.

            "Looks fine to me." Lance said. * Interesting water theme. *

            Ash sighed. * It could be pink… I won't complain. *

            "This match is between the red trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and the Astounding Mandy!"

            "The battle will now begin!" The ref said, holding up his flags.

            "Exeggutor, go!"

            Ash closed his eyes. * I still feel tired… but whom can I use? *

            Use Rapidash! Pika-chan said telepathically.

            Oh yeah! Thanks, Pika-chan! "Rapidash, I choose you!"

            Rapidash landed on the small strip of concrete. She looked nervous, since the pool was between her and Exeggutor.

            "Exeggutor, use Psychic!" The wave of psychic energy headed for Rapidash, who jumped through it with Agility, landing on top of Exeggutor.

            "Stomp!" Ash said. Rapidash nodded and stomped hard on Exeggutor.

            "Throw it into the water!" Mandy commanded. Exeggutor threw rapidash, who barely managed to land on a small concrete circle.

            "Careful, girl. Flamethrower!" Rapidash reared up and fired off the attack, which headed straight for Exeggutor.

            "Use Barrage!" Mandy commanded.

            "Fire Spin!"

            This time, Rapidash's unerring aim managed to set Exeggutor aflame. The pokemon quickly jumped into the water to put out the burning conflagration.

            Use Flaming Thunder! Ash commanded. This time, Rapidash breathed out a stream of yellowish flames. As soon as they hit Exeggutor, which was still underwater, they crackled into electricity.

            Exeggutor fainted.

            "Exeggutor is unable to battle!"

            "Nice!" Lance said, cheering.

            Teresa nodded enthusiastically. "The costume really brings out the light in his eyes, doesn't it?"

            Both Pika-chan and Lance blinked at her.

            "Teresa… are you feeling all right?"

            "Of course! Why shouldn't I be?"

            "Seadra, go!"

            Ash winced. Seadra's pretty fast, rapidash… can you beat it? 

            Rapidash looked uncertain. _I'll try my best!_

            "Okay. Rapidash, use Rapid Fire!" Rapidash nodded and started sending little fast bursts of fire at Seadra.

            "Seadra, use Agility!"

            "Rapidash, use Agility, also! And try to nail it with Take Down!" Rapidash nodded and slammed into Seadra. Seadra went flying. Rapidash staggered as the backlash of Take Down hit it.

            "Seadra, use Water Gun!"

            Rapidash jumped over the water attack and launched a Spin Kick. Seadra went fell into the center of the pool. It didn't get up.

            "Seadra is unable to battle!" The referee said.

            Mandy enlarged a poke ball that he had been holding between his fingers. "It's time to play my trump card! Golbat, go!"

            Ash nodded to Rapidash. "Return!"

            The crowd gasped. Ash shrugged. * I know Rapidash is tired already; Seadra took a lot out of it… hmm… an ice type, maybe Dewgong, but that would be pretty draining… got it! *

            His key glowed briefly, before a new Ash card formed. "Seel, I choose you!" The small tubby pokemon appeared in the water.

            _Hi!_ It said as it splashed around.

            Mandy blinked. "Golbat, use Wing Attack!"

            _As you wish, master._ It replied.

            _Oh, but can you hit me?_ Seel asked as it dived underwater to avoid Golbat's attacks. 

            "Double Team!" Mandy said. Golbat nodded and copied itself twice. Three golbats hovered above the water.

            "Seel, use Blizzard!" Seel nodded. A spiral of powdery ice began to spin around it with increasing velocity. When Seel jumped out of the water, it fired off a ring of ice, hitting all three Golbats.

            "Darn! Try Leech Life!"

            Seel panicked and used Aurora Beam. One of the golbats vanished, proving that it was just a copy.

            The two left charged, but only one drained any energy.

            "Seel! Get the one on the left with Ice Beam!"   

            Seel nodded. From its horn shot a beam of freezing power. The attack nailed the Golbat and it fell into the pool, frozen solid.

            A hushed silence fell over the crowd.

            "Golbat is unable to battle! Ash is the winner!" The announcer finally said.

            "Yay! He did it!" Lance and Pika-chan said as they high-fived.

            Teresa started taking pictures like no tomorrow. * Soon, people are going to want these… and I'll be able to make money, so I can buy more costume-making supplies! *

End Episode 96! It's all fun and games at the pokemon league now! Please leave a review! Flames will be used to toast garlic bread, yummy! *Hands out slices to nice reviewers*


	20. Magma Eruption! Fire and Earth unite!

Episode 97! A long, chain of episodes… Urk. Sounds like episomes. NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD, EVIL BIOLOGY SPIRITS!

Disclaimer: Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who truly owns pokemon, one and all?

*Mirror shows a picture of Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri, and lots of other companies*

Not mine! But I do own destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan…

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking. I tend to deviate from the animation storyline, in case you haven't noticed, so no complaints about being non-canon.

Timeline: Two days later, Ash is leaving for his battle on the rock field…

Xaero – don't' like garlic? More's the pity, oh well…

Ranma – I'm sure you'll figure it out… *Wink*

Vulpix Dark Flame – I'm happy, I love designing costumes! ^_^

Digifan1- why would I make Ash lose? *Confused* unless it was a plot device, which I've already used before…

Guy Shani – all right. Lance is not evil. The guardians will be revealed in a few chapters. Lance isn't afraid to use her magic, she's more powerful than either Ash or Teresa right now, so she could easily wipe their memories. And remember, Lance's specialty is illusion, so who can see?

Episode 97: Magma Eruption! Fire and earth unite!  
  


            "Prepare for Trouble!"

            "And make it double!"

            "To protect the world from devastation!"

            "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

            "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

            "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

            "Amy!"

            "Jake!"

            "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

            "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

            "Ninetails!"

            "Not you again." Ash groaned.

            "Hand over your pokemon, twerp!"

            "Who are they calling a twerp?" Teresa muttered as she safely retreated to the sidelines with her camera ready.

            "Oh no!" Ash's mom said.

            "Now, now, I'm sure Ash can handle himself." Oak said, as he led Delilah to the side, out of harm's way.

            "Not you two again." Lance said.

            "We're not interested in you." Jake said.

            "But enough talking!" Amy reprimanded. "Snubbull, go! Use your Scary Face!" Snubbull's face enlarged and it glared at Ash.

            "Mankey, use Low Kick!"

            "Oh no you don't!" Ash said. "Pikachu, I choose you!" Pika-chan took that as her cue and jumped off his shoulder.

            "PIKACHU!" She shouted, frying them with Thunderbolt.

            Ninetails entered the fray by spraying Confuse Rays left and right, causing no small amount of confusion.

            Meanwhile, Amy had pulled out a flamethrower. Who knows how they got it, TR is pretty resourceful.

            She fired off a blast of fire at Ash, who cringed and tried to get out of the way, but unfortunately, he tripped over a rock.

            "Ow!"

            "ASH!" His mom screamed, as she tried to rush over and help, but Professor Oak held her back.

            "My baby!"

            A blue aura surrounded Lance, as she quickly shielded Ash with Mist. Her eyes were closed, and her dark red hair billowed slightly in an invisible wind as she released the magic.

            Ash looked up to see a shield protecting him. "How? Oh well, I won't waste time."  He grabbed his key and activated it with a simple Release.

            "Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take on your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release! Rhydon!"

            Rhydon appeared and charged the rockets. Amy panicked and fired off more and more blasts of flame, but Rhydon just brushed them off.

            "Of course!" Professor Oak said. "Rhydon lives inside boiling lava! It would not be affected by Team Rocket's flamethrowers."

            "Ash!" His mom screamed, as she rushed over. "Oh, I was so worried…"

            Lance opened her clenched fists and released her hold on the water shield. * That was kind of tiring… I wonder why? *

            I know. A voice whispered in her head. It's midday. Your magic is very weak at this time. And water shield's a very strong spell. 

            Oh. Thank you, Dragonair. 

            No hay problema. 

            "Well, let's go to the stadium now." Ash said, as he tried vainly to brush the soot off his clothes.

            "Ash! You're covered with black dust! You can't go in like that!" Oak said sounding scandalized.

            "Don't worry!" Teresa said. "I have come to the rescue!" With a flourish, she whirled out a costume.

            Ash sweatdropped. * Just my luck… *

            Just do it. Pika-chan said.

            Ash sighed as he took the costume and headed for the convenient bushes situated nearby.

            When he emerged, he had a dark brown coat trimmed with gold at all the edges, tan pants, boots with three black stripes on them, and a fawn-colored headband.

            "I like it!" Ash's mom said. "You look so cute, little Ashy!"

            Ash turned bright red. "Mom!"

            "It looks interesting." Lance said, as she surveyed him. "Brown doesn't suit you that well."

            "Well, it looks fine to me!" Teresa said, glaring at Lance.

            Lance glared back.

            Ash gulped. * Oh no! I hate it when girls fight! *

            "Crystal…"

            "Hai?" Lance asked, turning to look at him and turning on the sparkly eyes and rose petals effect.

            "Let's just go to the stadium…"

            "Okay!"

            Teresa glared.

            Indigo Stadium…

            "Flareon, use Fire Blast!" Flareon exhaled and flamed Andrew's Vileplume. It toppled over, charred black.

            "Argh! Vileplume, return!" Andrew said. 

            "Vileplume is unable to battle! This round goes to Ash!" The ref proclaimed.

            Andrew recalled his Vileplume. * Darn, that Flareon's already finished off Vileplume and Tangela. Guess I'll have to play type advantage… *

            "Nidorino, go!"

            Ash looked at Flareon, who nodded.

            "Flareon, Return!"

            "What?" Asked the announcer. "It seems that Ash withdraws his pokemon almost completely at random! What sort of strategy is this?"

            "A smart one." Ash muttered. "Jolteon, go!"

            "Ooh!" Said all of the eevee-obsessed fangirls in the crowd.

            "Nidorino, use Horn Drill!"

            "Jolteon, use Agility!" Jolteon dashed around, evading Nidorino's charges.

            "Darn it!" Andrew said angrily. "Hit it with a Toxic attack to slow it down!"

            Nidorino nodded and sprayed Jolteon with black gooey fluid.

            Jolteon looked disgusted. _Yuck! Get this off me!_

            Hang in there, Jolteon. Use Pin Missle! 

            Jolteon nodded and sunk Nidorino full of needles. Nidorino roared in pain and charged blindly.

            Jolteon waited until it was almost there, before he zapped it with a Thunderwave, paralyzing it.

            "Nidorino is unable to battle! This round goes to Ash!"

            Ash smiled as he recalled Jolteon. "Here's a Psncureberry for you."

            Jolteon smiled and chomped happily, along with some berries Ash had provided.

            "You did great!" Pika-chan said.

            Jolteon blushed. _You think so?_

            "I know so!"

            Ash posed with his three pokemon (Pika-chan, Flareon, and Jolteon) for the cameras.

            Ash's mom and Oak were clapping.

            "He did a good job raising his pokemon." Oak said.

            Delia nodded. "He gets it from his father, I think."

            "Just who _is_ Ash's father?

            Delia shrugged and didn't' say anything.

            "You did it, Ash!" Lance said, as she ran onto the field and hugged him.

            "Yep!" Ash said, smiling brightly.

            Teresa scowled. * Grr… *

End Episode 97! *Smiles* Please drop a review, it will make me very happy! *Hands out candy to reviewers* Flames will be used to forge Return, and I'll trap Nelvana in the past before they made CC so they can't make it! Confused?

Or, I will use flames on the evil reviewer for Looped who I have an insane desire to kill…


	21. Storm of emotions! Battle on the ice fie...

Episode 96!

Disclaimer: NO OWN POKEMON. 'Nuff said. I _do_ own Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan, etc. Steal and die.

Notes: Indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Warning: Non-canon-ness (TAKE NOTE!)

Episode 98: Storm of emotions! Battle on the ice field!

            "I hate you!" Teresa screamed.

            Lance crossed her arms. "Why are you blaming me?"

            "As soon as I saw you I knew you were going to take Ash away from me!"       

            "Who said he was yours?"

            "Why you!" A black aura began to emit from Teresa's body. "HOW DARE YOU!? I'll make you pay for what you did!"

            Lance's eyes turned silver. She didn't move as Teresa blasted her with an equivalent of Hyper Beam. When the dust died down, she still stood there, staring at Teresa.

            Silver eyes met violet ones.

            "Leave me out of this." Lance said, as she turned to walk away.

            "I'm not done with you yet, Crystal!" Teresa shouted angrily, shocked that Lance was still standing.

            "Well, our meeting is over."

            "No it's not! Kangaskhan, go! Restrain her! Don't let her leave until after I'm done!"

            Kangaskhan obeyed its trainer and grabbed Lance. Lance's eyes flashed dangerously and she literally burst into flame. Only the flames were icy cold and burned away at Kangaskhan's skin.

            "Leave me alone." Lance hissed as she levitated out of Kangaskhan's grasp. There was a flash and then she was gone.

            "Teleport." Teresa muttered. "Darn it!" It was a while before she calmed down enough to return to the house.

            "Hi, Crystal." Ash said as he saw her walk in. Then, his expression turned to one of worry as he noticed the long scratches on her bare arms. "What happened?"

            "Teresa set her Kangaskhan on me." Lance said.

            "What? Why?"

            Pika-chan floated over. "Oh my! Those are pretty deep. Here, I'll go get the Wand to heal you up."

            "Teresa claimed that I was taking you away from her."

            Ash blinked.

            "I hugged you on national television yesterday, remember?"

            "Oh." Ash said. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

            Lance sweatdropped. * In matters of the heart, he's still a child… *

            "She thinks you like me."

            Ash slowly blinked. "She thinks I'm in love with you?"

            "Yes."

            "AAAHHHHHH!" Ash began beating his head against the wall in frustration.

            Pika-chan came in and zapped him to make him calm down.

            "What's wrong, Ash?"

            "Teresa's trying to kill Crystal because Crystal hugged me on T.V. after my match yesterday and she's jealous!"

            "That's bad." Pika-chan commented. "Did Teresa use magic?"

            Lance nodded.

            "Dark-type magic?"

            "I think so."

            "And she wasn't possessed?"

            "No."

            "Well, Ash, confront her after your match tomorrow."

            Ash sighed out a mushroom cloud. "All right…"

            "And here on the ice field today, we have another heated match!" The announcer shouted. "The red trainer, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, versus the green trainer Shannon Perkins from Celadon City!"

            Shannon smiled and winked at the crowd, pink ponytails bobbing up and down happily.

            "This match will now begin!" Quoth the referee.

            "Poke ball, go!" Shannon said.

            Out popped a Gloom.

            Ash blinked. "Okay… Rapidash, go!"

            Rapidash landed and tossed her mane arrogantly.

            "Gloom, use Stun Spore!"

            "Incinerate them with Fire Spin!" Rapidash nodded.

            "Argh! Gloom, Poisonpowder!"

            "Fire Spin again!"

            "Um, try Petal Dance!"

            Rapidash yawned and used fire spin yet again. * I'm getting bored… maybe I should just hit it with flamethrower. *

            Julie was starting to freak out. * I thought he would use a water pokemon, so I used Gloom! Looks like a mistake… *

            "Gloom! Acid!"

            "Reflect!" Ash said. Rapidash nodded and reflected the acid back at Gloom, before he nodded and Rapidash finished Gloom off with a Flamethrower.

            "Oh no!" Shannon wailed.

            "Gloom is unable to battle!" The referee said, holding up the red flag.

            "Gloom, come back. You did good." Shannon said. "But this isn't over yet! Wartortle, I choose you!"

            "Rapidash, use Agility!" Rapidash nodded and dashed around, avoiding Wartortle's attacks.

            "Hydro Pump!"

            "Jump over it." Ash said, smiling. Rapidash nodded and flung herself over the blast of water, and the three that followed.

            "Come on, Wartortle! One good hit and we can take that Rapidash down!" Shannon encouraged.

            Wartortle nodded and kept lashing out with Water Gun, but it kept missing. Rapidash was just too fast.

            "Horn Attack!" Rapidash raced towards Wartortle and flipped it into the air using its horn.

            "Great! Now use Double-Edge!" The twin balls of light streaked towards wartortle and into its shell, before bouncing back out and hitting Rapidash as well. Rapidash shook herself off, but Wartortle fell to the ice with a loud thump.

            "Wartortle is unable to battle!" The referee said.

            Shannon started to sweat nervously. * I knew I should have scoped out the competition instead of watching my favorite soap operas… *

            "Wartortle, return!" By now, two of the lights on her side of the scoreboard had gone dark.

            "Guess I'll fight fire with fire! Go, Vulpix!"

            A vulpix popped out and landed on a chunk of ice. It shivered visibly, wrapping its nose in its six tails.

            "Use Confuse Ray!"

            Vulpix's eyes turned gold and it fired off a circle of shimmery stars at Rapidash. Rapidash staggered, and started crashing into ice blocks.

            "Return!" Ash said. * I can't let her get hurt because of confusion. What should I use against Vulpix? *

            Pika-chan looked nervous. "That Vulpix looks pretty powerful."

            "I'm sure Ash will be fine." Lance said, as she handed Pika-chan a chocolate mint bar. Pika-chan immediately turned her attention to the treat.

            "Card created by Clow, accept this new star power and take on your new form. Your new master Ashura commands you, Release."

            Ash's key twinkled for a second as a new card formed.

            "Slowpoke, go!"

            Shannon's jaw dropped. * He's using a Slowpoke?! *

            "Vulpix, use Confuse Ray again!"

            "Slowpoke, use Disable!" Slowpoke nodded and disabled Vulpix's Confuse Ray attack.

            "Fine, try Quick Attack!"

            "Amnesia!"

            Slowpoke nodded and didn't even flinch as Vulpix rammed into it again and again.

            Shannon blinked. "Eh?" She began getting complacent. 

            "Just keep doing Quick Attack, Vulpix!"

            Her Vulpix winked and did so.

            "Psychic!"

            Slowpoke's attack caught the unsuspecting Vulpix right in the chest and flung it into the air, legs flailing.

            "Water Gun!"

            Slowpoke opened its mouth and sprayed a stream of water straight at Vulpix.

            Vulpix, already weakened by the Water Gun, toppled and fell to the ice, before it lay still.

            "Vulpix is unable to battle!"

            The crowd went wild, blue and white confetti drifting from the air as balloons popped.

            "We didn't attack the twerp today." Jake commented.

            "Shut up." Amy said. "We're supposed to be selling fast food."

            "Oh yeah." Jake said.

            "But soon, we'll make our move."

End Episode 98! Well, that's all of it folks! *Smiles at reviewers* Reviews are warmly welcome! Flames, on the other hand, will be used to forge Glow, who will blind Nelvana long enough for me to drop them somewhere remote.


	22. Confronting the darkness again

Hmmm… no, I don't own pokemon.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. *Sighs despondently.* But I want it! Too bad Nintendo says no…

Destiny, etc. are mine though!

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech! *Jumps up and down excitedly*

Ranma – hi! We kind of need Teresa… however, don't worry, she will eventually be forgotten once and for all. ^_^

Xaero – well, thank you! 

Guy – Nelvana is the company that dubbed Card Captor Sakura into *shudder* Cardcaptors. They did the worst possible job imaginable.

Digifan1 – hah, female confrontation is very fun to write! *Cheers*

Episode 99: Confronting the darkness – again 

            After the battle, Pika-chan once again reminded Ash of what he had to do.

            Ash sighed. "I am _so_ not looking forward to this, Pika-chan."

            "I know, but… it has to be done."

            Ash cast a look at Crystal, who was playing with her charmander. He sighed. * I know I have to do this, otherwise she might get hurt, but I don't relish the thought. *

            Teresa looked up from where she was working on a pile of dark green cloth in her room as Ash walked in. "What is it?" She had chosen not to watch the battle.

            "Teresa, I think there are some things you haven't told us." Pika-chan said.

            "Like what?"

            "Like how you can use dark magic even though the influence of the magician has worn off?" Ash asked, holding up the Dark Rattata card.

            "What's it to you?" Teresa asked.

            "It means a lot to me, because I cannot allow you to do this!" Ash said.

            "Oh, and you're going to stop me?" Teresa asked, as she stood up, eyes blazing. "I have my own magic too! But you never pay any attention to me! You only care about Crystal!"

            "That's not true!" Ash protested.

            "Oh yes it is! And I'm sick and tired of being tossed aside! First Charlotte, now Crystal! Both of them trying to take you away from me!"

            "What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

            "You know what I'm talking about." Teresa hissed, as she formed a ball of dark energy in her hands.

            Ash summoned forth his wand. "Stop this, Teresa!"

            "No." Teresa said, before she flung the energy at him.

            Ash froze. However, he was saved when Skymew's poke ball popped open and Sabrina appeared, taking the brunt of the blast for him.

            "Sabrina!" Ash said, shocked.

            Sabrina shook out her wings and turned to face Teresa. Forming a bow of energy in the air, she fitted an arrow to it and let fly.

            Teresa shrieked as the arrow pierced her heart.

            Sabrina next formed a wave of ruby shards and flung them at Teresa, pinioning her to the wall of the pokemon center. She turned to Ash.

            "Should I kill her?"

            "No!" Ash said, sounding shocked. 

            "But what else can be done?"  
            "I don't know…"

            Teresa snarled and struggled. Ash gasped, the arrow wound had already vanished, like it had never been.

            Teresa's eyes dilated to red. "That was a bad thing to do." She hissed, as she freed herself.

            "She has fallen into darkness. She can no longer be saved." Sabrina intoned as she shielded herself and Ash with a ball of glowing crystalline red light, causing Teresa's dark thunder attack to bounce off.

            "Sabrina's right." Pika-chan said. "You can't handle this on your own."

            "Who said I was alone?" Ash asked as he reached for his dimensional communicator. 

            Charlotte's face appeared on the screen. "What is it?" She asked. "I'm kind of in physics class right now…"

            "I need your help! It's urgent! And I'm not in a position to talk now." Ash said as he threw a bolt of lightning at Teresa.

            "What is it?"

            "How do you seal someone's powers?"

            "Use Lock." Charlotte said. "Or Erase."

            "I don't have any of those!"

            "Think of a pokemon with sealing qualities!"

            "Okay!" Ash said. He began wracking his brain for an answer. 

            "Please hurry." Pika-chan said, as she breathed a wave of fire at Teresa, who looked slightly singed but otherwise undamaged.

            "I'm trying!" Ash said as he thought hard. Charlotte cut the communications. * He has to handle this on his own. *

            "Aha! Porygon!" A flash of light surrounded the card as the wings on Ash's staff touched it. The pokemon resolved itself in a flash of light, across from Teresa.

            "Porygon, use Conversion2!" Porygon nodded and converted Teresa's magic-type from dark to normal.

            "Now, use Psybeam!" Porygon nodded and the rings of energy slammed into Teresa, who shrieked. They formed into invisible seals, covering her and locking her magic, now weak since it was a new type, indefinitely.

            Teresa fainted.

            Ash slumped tiredly on the ground, leaning on his staff.

            Sabrina smiled at him, before the wings surrounded her and Skymew appeared. Ash recalled Skymew.

            Pika-chan shrunk back into her small form. "You did it, Ash!"

            Ash nodded. "My head…"

            Pika-chan fed him a Super Potion.

            "Not bad." Lance commented.

            He did well. I would never have thought of using Porygon. 

            You're a pokemon, dragonair. 

            Still! 

            I know. His creativity is one of his good points. 

            Oh? What are his bad points, then? 

            He's too naïve. 

            That can be good at times. He still hasn't figured out your identity. 

            Neither has Sabrina. That's good. I was afraid she would, but she was too busy fighting Teresa. 

            Ah. 

            "Key that hides the power of the darkness, show thy true form before me. Your master under the seal of contract Lance commandeth you, Release." Lance's key glowed and changed into a staff, with the sun and moon surmounted by stars.

            Lance drew a card out of her pocket.

            "Shadow, you're up."

            Shadow nodded and headed off to attack.

            Ash was shopping for snacks with Pika-chan in a crowded store when he noticed something disturbing. Two girls were standing against a wall, their shadows dancing on it. Suddenly, the two shadows blended and formed a hooded figure with long, grasping hands.

            "Watch out!" Someone shouted, as they pushed the two out of the way. It was a boy with spiky brown hair in a green and yellow suit.

            The shadows reached out, grasping at nothing.

            Ash quickly ran into the empty men's restroom.

            "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!" The magic circle appeared beneath his feet. Ash quickly grabbed his wand and was about to head out when Pika-chan stopped him.

            "Ash! If you go out there like this, people will recognize you!"

            "Oh…" Ash said, drooping.

            "But not to worry!" Pika-chan said, as she reached into his backpack and pulled out a costume.

            Ash sighed and changed. It was a dark purple jumpsuit, paired with a purple feather mask that covered his face. There was also a glittery golden bandolier that went across one shoulder, and a short lighter purple hooded cape. Ash slipped the getup on and headed outside.

            "Remember, light against darkness." Pika-chan reminded him. Ash nodded.

            "Clefable, create an illusion to fool the people!" Clefairy nodded and coated Ash and Pika-chan in an illusion of emptiness.

            The Shadow paused and turned to face Ash, before it reared up, much as Wave had done before.

            "Clefable, use Flash!"

            Clefable nodded. It put its hands together and made a metronome sign, before letting off a huge flash of light.

            The Shadow shrieked and began to melt away.   

            "Oh no you don't!" Ash said, as he trapped it with his net of thunder. "Who sent you?"

            There was no reply.

            "Here, let me analyze." Pika-chan said, as she hopped over to the trapped spirit. But as she did, her own shadow touched with the mass of shadows that it was, and it escaped.

            "Darn." Pika-chan said.

            Ash sweatdropped. * Never mind then… *

            "Oh well, you have a battle tomorrow, better get ready!"

            Ash nodded.

End Episode 99! Reviews are very welcome! Flames will be used to create the Song, who will sing Nelvana to sleep, Nevermore.


	23. Two battles in one! Rivals every which w...

EPISODE 100! Hahaha!  
  


Disclaimer: No, I do not own pokemon. I wish I did… if I wish upon a shooting star, maybe it will come true. See any shooting stars? But I do own Destiny, Pika-chan, etc. I guess I own Teresa too…

Notes: indicates psychic communication, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking, and ** indicates thinking of course! Oh, Lance is a girl. And this is non-canon for purposes of humiliating certain people.

Episode 100: Two matches in one, rivals every which way!  
  


            "What an exciting match!" The announcer said. "Both Ash Ketchum and Jeanette Fisher are down to one pokemon each!"

            Ash had already used Flareon against Jeanette's first two pokemon, but then her Bellsprout had appeared and caught Flareon with Stun Spore. Then, Ash's second pokemon (card), Charmander, had accidentally breathed in the poisonpowder. Alas for the poor Charmander!  
            So now, everyone was anxiously waiting for the outcome of the match.  

            Ash closed his eyes. * Grass is weak to ice, fire, but I already used that, flying, and bug, so… *

            "Farfetch'd, go!"

            The pokemon card appeared in a flash of light.

            "Bellsprout, use Sleep Powder!"

            "Farfetch'd, blow it away with Gust!" Farfetch'd nodded its head and knocked the Sleep Powder away.

            "Now use Peck!" Farfetched whapped Bellsprout with its leek and then used Peck. Bellsprout fell over with a dent in its head.

            "Bellsprout is unable to battle! This match goes to Ash and Farfetch'd!"

            Ash ran down and hugged Farfetch'd. "You did great!"

            Farfetch'd squawked happily.

            "Yay!" Pika-chan cheered.

            Teresa had finally returned to her senses for real this time. With her magic sealed, she posed no threat anymore.

            "I wonder who I'll fight in my next match." Ash said.

            "Might be Gary." Lance said cheerfully. "Then you can defeat him in public!"

            "Yeah!" Pika-chan seconded.

            Ash smiled. * I wonder…. *

            The next day… Stadium field…

            "So we meet now, loser." Gary said.

            Ash smiled. "Want to make something of it?"

            "I'm going to make you lose so badly you'll run home in tears."

            "Don't be so sure of it." Ash replied as he took his position at the opposite side of the field. * Unlike Gary, I can switch my team at will. The only ones I've used more than once are Flareon and Rapidash. *

            "Mr. Oak has requested this match to be 5 x 5." The announcer said.

            Ash looked at Gary, who sneered back, oozing contempt. "Ready to lose?"

            "Sure." Ash said, smiling.

            "The battle will now begin!"

            "Pidgeot, go!"

            Ash smiled. * Typical Gary. Luckily, I know how to counter this. *

            "Pidgey, I choose you!"

            Pidgey popped out. She looked tiny compared to the towering pidgeot she was facing.  

            "Pidgeot, use your Quick Attack!"

            Ash smiled. "Pidgey, Extreemespeed!" Pidgey nodded and shot at pidgeot with a much higher velocity. Pidgeot went flying off.

            "Now use Faint Attack!" Pidgey nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. Then, she reappeared and slammed into Pidgeot.

            "Argh! Mirror Move, Pidgeot!"

            "Pidgey, Detect!" Pidgey nodded and anticipated Pidgeot's next move, so when Pidgeot appeared, Pidgey was prepared and caught it with a Steel Wing attack.

            Pidgeot decided that it had had enough and fainted.

            "Pidgeot is unable to battle!"

            "Pidgeot, return! Arcanine, I choose you!"

            Ash smiled. "Pidgey, return." Pidgey nodded and returned to its poke ball. Ash drew out another poke ball. "Vaporeon, go!"

            "Oh shoot! Arcanine, use Bite!"

            "Vaporeon, hide yourself with Acid Armor!" Vaporeon turned into a bunch of liquid droplets, so Arcanine's attack just went through it.

            "Now use Surf!"

            Arcanine went flying as the wave of water washed over it, but managed to stand. It weakly began to collect energy for a Hyper Beam.

            "There's no way Hyper Beam can miss." Gary said smugly.

            Ash smiled. "But what if it doesn't do any damage? Vaporeon, use Reflect!" Vaporeon nodded and a clear shield formed around it.

            Arcanine's Hyper Beam _did_ hit, but it only knocked off 1/2 of Vaporeon's HP because it was using Reflect.

            "Bubblebeam!"

            The stream of bubbles spun Arcanine around, much like a drunk driver who has no control over his car, before Arcanine fainted.

            "No…" Gary breathed, shocked.

            "Arcanine is unable to battle!"

            "Arcanine, return! Raichu, go!"

            "Type advantage." Ash said. He turned to Vaporeon. Do you want to return? 

            No, I'm faster. I think I can win. 

            All right. 

            "Raichu, use Thunderbolt!"

            "Vaporeon, use Mud-Slap!" Vaporeon slapped mud into Raichu's eyes, so most of the electricity missed. But some of it still connected. She was down to almost no HP.

            "Now use Flail!"

            Vaporeon nodded, and since the attack was more effective depending on how much HP remained, Raichu was knocked down to almost nil as well.

            "Thunder!"

            Vaporeon yelped as the attack crashed into her.

            "Endure!" Ash said. Vaporeon winked out for a few seconds, before reappearing. It only had 1 hit point left.

            Gary blinked. "Raichu, give it another thunder!"

            "Quick Attack!" Vaporeon managed to finish off Raichu seconds before Raichu's thunder would have K.O.'d her.

            "Raichu is unable to battle!"

            Gary was starting to sweat now. * He's downed three of my pokemon and I've only finished off one of his… time to play the stronger pokemon. *

            "Vaporeon, Return!" Ash said. You did great, girl! 

            I know. Vaporeon said, smiling. She returned to her poke ball in a flash of light.

            "Blastoise, go!" Gary called. * He's recalled two… maybe I can make it! Why am I freaking out anyways? This is Ash 'the loser' Ketchum! *

            "Sunny, I choose you! Match Thunder!"

            Sunny smirked as she fried the Blastoise before it had a chance to move.

            "Blastoise is unable to battle!"

            "Grr… Blastoise, Return! You useless pokemon! Nidoking, go! Use Earthquake!"

            Sunny vaulted out of the way. _How about… Hidden power?_ She asked as she charged up.

            The Nidoking blinked.

            _And lucky for me, my hidden power is ice-type!_ Sunny said, as she fired off the little glowing balls of energy at Nidoking, which roared in pain.

            "Fire Punch!"

            Nidoking's fist burst into flames as it punched Sunny. She quickly stopped, dropped and rolled, before firing off another burst of Hidden Power.

            Nidoking staggered.

            "Use another Earthquake!"

            "Protect!" Ash called. Sunny nodded and a little circle of stars surrounded her, protecting her from the attack. Then, she used Agility to boost her speed and fired off a third dose of hidden power.

            Nidoking toppled over and fell.

            "Nidoking is unable to battle!"

            "Eevee, go!" Gary said, playing his trump card.

            Ash turned to Rapidash. You want to take this? 

            Rapidash nodded.

            Okay, girl, you're up! 

            "Eevee, use Double Team!"

            Rapidash yawned and used Fire Spin to incinerate the extra copies.

            "Fine, try using Sand-Attack!"

            "Rapidash, use Hypnosis!" Rapidash nodded and put Eevee to sleep. Eevee yawned and began to snore.

            "Now use Fire Blast!"

            Poor Eevee had no chance at all.

            "Eevee is unable to battle! This round goes to Ash and Rapidash!"

            Teresa, Pika-chan, and Lance all cheered as they began throwing flower petals.

            "You did it Ash!"

            Ash smiled happily. * Yes, I did. Only 3 more battles to the top! *

End Episode 100! *Smiles* Please leave a review, it really makes my day. Flames will be used to create Fire Stones for pokemon who want to evolve but can't afford to pay for stones…  
            

              
  



	24. Illusion VS Reality! Battle in the astra...

Episode 101! *Sings about Dalmations*

Disclaimer: If you have read thus far, I assume that you know by now that I do not own pokemon. However, due to the fact that it may be a new reader, I hereby state that I do not own pokemon. I am not making any profit from my fanfic.

Destiny, Pika-chan, the idea, etc. are mine.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated poke speech!

Lance is a girl.

This is non-canon.

Guy – Hehehe, yes, Gary finally gets what's coming to him.

Ranma – that may be so, however… does he need a designer if he has enough costumes to last for a few years without Teresa?

Xaero – another person glad Gary lost

Digifan – Hehehe, nobody here likes Gary much, do they?

Vulpix Dark Flame – Actually, I have almost no free time, but I wrote some extra episodes during the summer so I can update even though I have insane amounts of homework (5 AP/Honors classes)

Episode 101: Illusion vs. Reality – battle in the astral field!  
  


            "Ghosts or psychics…" Ash said, as he stared morosely at his food.

            Pika-chan took advantage of his distracted state to slip his French fries onto her plate.

            "You don't have any psychic pokemon besides Skymew, but you can't use her, because she doesn't technically exist here, and it would cause problems, you can't use Eterneon for the same reason, dark-types haven't been discovered in Kanto yet, and they won't be until next year, Storm's out because she's a new pokemon, and you can't use light-types."

            "I know." Ash said. "But I already changed most of the ghosts and psychics."

            "No, you haven't changed Gastly or Haunter yet. That fills two slots." Pika-chan said. "And you can try part psychic pokemon, like Jynx and Exeggutor."

            "Okay."

            The next day…

            "I can't believe it's snowing." Teresa said. "It's never snowed during the league games before!"

            "Maybe it's just a late snow?" Ash asked.

            "No, I think it's magic." Pika-chan said.

            "But how am I going to get rid of all this snow before my match?"

            Pika-chan sweatdropped. "Ash, use a fire type!"

            "Oh yeah." Ash said, as he pulled out his key. "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!"

            He posed. Teresa clapped and shot a picture.

            Lance handed him a jacket.

            "Thanks, Crystal. I'll be back in a few minutes." Ash said. "Pidgeot!" The brown-and-white wings sprouted out of his back and he flew off.

            Lance smiled to herself. * So what are you going to use to defeat Snow, I wonder? Moltres? Perhaps… *

            Teresa sighed. "Ash is so cute…"

            Lance shrugged.

            "I've already changed most of the fire-types, so how about a fighting-type?" Ash asked.

            "Whatever works!" Pika-chan said.

            Ash nodded. "Okay. Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take on your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release! Hitmonchan!"

            The punchy pokemon appeared and shot into the air. Soon, it was locked in a furious battle with a white-clothed spirit.

            "Snow." Pika-chan said. "One of the original clow cards."

            "Hitmonchan, finish it off with Fire Punch!"

            Hitmonchan nodded and flamed Snow, who shrieked and vanished.

            "Wait, don't go!" Ash called, but it was too late. "I thought I felt Clow's aura…"

            "I hope we get to the bottom of this soon." Pika-chan said, sighing.

            15 minutes later…

            Ash looked thoroughly freaked out. Does this mean I'm going to be dead? 

            Well, your spirit has to enter the plane if you want to give orders to your pokemon. Pika-chan replied.

            Ash looked nervous. But I'm scared! 

            Lance looked at him. "What's wrong, Ash?"

            Ash quickly explained the situation.

            "I wish I could help." Lance said.

            "But you can." Pika-chan said, suddenly, eyes lighting up. "You can be his anchor."

            Lance blinked.

            Pika-chan quickly explained the procedure.

            "Okay, so I'll keep his lifeline in my heart so he'll know how to get back to the land of the living?"

            "Essentially, yes." Pika-chan said.

            "Then I'll do it."

            Ash gulped as he felt himself leave the physical plane. He looked down and saw his body still there. There was a thin red thread wrapped around Crystal's body, with one end touching her heart, and the other end tied to his finger.

            Pika-chan gave him a 'V' for victory.

            Ash tried to look confident. 

            Haunter appeared right in front of his face and whapped him with a fan.

            "Hey!" Ash said, indignantly.

            _At least you're not morose and gloomy anymore, right?_

            "I guess…"

            "The battle will now begin!"

            "Haunter, go!" Ash said.

            "Kadabra, go!" His opponent, Ella said. She hadn't left her body, and neither was she psychic, so her Kadabra would be acting on its own.

            Ash turned to haunter, who smiled.

            It drifted over and hit Kadabra with Nightshade and Confuse Ray.

            Kadabra went swirly-eyed and toppled over.

            "Kadabra is unable to battle!" The Channeller said. They needed someone who could talk to spirits to judge this match.

            "Darn. Mr. Mime, Go!" Ella said.

            The barrier pokemon appeared and immediately put up a light screen defense.

            "Haunter, use Hypnosis." Haunter nodded and put Mr. Mime to sleep.

            "Oh no! Wake up, please!" Ella cried, as soon as she was informed of what had happened.

            But of course, Mr. Mime wouldn't stir.

            "Future Sight." Ash told Haunter, who nodded and foresaw an attack.

            Mr. Mime continued to sleep.

            "Now use Dream Eater." This attack sent the poor Mr. Mime into the land of the KO'd pokemon.

            "Mr. Mime is unable to battle." The Channeller intoned.

            "Mr. Mime, Return!" Ella said. * Might as well try matching type for type… *

            "Gengar, go!"

            "Haunter, use Lick! Haunter nodded and managed to paralyze Gengar."

            "Gengar, use Hypnosis!" Haunter drifted off to sleep.

            Ash sighed. 

            Suddenly, Gengar was hit by a bunch of blue bolts that appeared out of nowhere and slammed into it.

            "What?!" Ella asked. "How? Haunter can't fight in its sleep!"

            Ash smirked. * Future sight is a good attack… *

            Gengar, having a weakness to psychic attacks because of its dual poison/ghost state, fainted.

            "Gengar is unable to battle! Ash wins!"

            Ash smiled and recalled the Haunter card. You did great, Haunter. 

            Thanks! 

            Ash looked down. Pika-chan was waving to him and smiling. Crystal still had her eyes closed, but his life-thread was glowing brightly.

            Ash smiled. * Time to go back. *

            He drifted down and followed the thread until he was completely out of the spirit plane. Then, he entered his own body.

            Ash opened his eyes to see Pika-chan beaming at him.

            "You did it, Ash! You're the best!"

            "Aw, Pika-chan." Ash said, as he ruffled the fur on her head.

            "Really!"

            Lance breathed a sigh of relief. "You made it back safely. I was worried about you."

            "Aw…" Ash blushed. 

            Teresa sighed despondently. * They have something I'll never have… *

            "Ash wins the match!" The announcer shouted again.

            "Let's go get food!" Pika-chan announced.

            Ash fell over. "Pika-chan!"

            "What? I'm hungry!"

            "I'm the one who was battling."

            "Then you need food to replenish your energy! We will head off to the buffet immediately!"

            Teresa sweatdropped. * Same old Pika-chan… *

            The group headed off for food.

End Episode 101! *Looks exhausted* Well, still so many episodes to go! (I plan on having about 250 episodes, and 5-6 arcs) Review please! Flames will be donated to baby Vulpix to keep them warm and toasty!


	25. To be a champion! The final match!

The ultimate episode 102! *Cheers and throws confetti* I've made it this far! Only about a hundred more episodes to go!  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. And yes, I am using these characters w/o Nintendo's permission. Still, I highly doubt anyone else who is writing fanfic has its permission either, so…

Notes: Destiny is mine. Lance = Crystal. Lance is a girl.

Indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, italics indicates translated pokemon speech into English.

Episode 102: To be a champion- the Final match!

            "You look great!" Teresa said with starry eyes.

            "You really think so?" Ash asked.

            "Of course, silly! I designed that costume." Teresa said. Ash was clad in a dark red coat embroidered with gold vines, with black cuffs and a fancy black collar. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and streaked with gold. His pants were white, and he had black boots that went up to his knees, with gold tops. He didn't have any gloves, but he didn't seem to mind.

            "Nice." Lance commented.

            "Wai, wai!" Pika-chan said. "You look great! I'm counting on you to win! If you lose I'll shock you!"

            Ash smiled at the irate little guardian. "Okay!"

            "The Final battle is, of course, 6 x 6." Lance said. "Good luck."

            "Thanks, Crystal!"

            Meanwhile…

            "I'm so close." Drake said, as he nervously pushed his black hair out of his eyes.

            "Don't worry." His companion said.

            "I'm nervous, Misty."

            Misty brushed her dark red hair out of her eyes. "Your competition's Ash. He defeated me with a Butterfree and a Pidgey."

            "He has a Butterfree? I haven't seen him use it in any of his battles." Drake said. "But yes, I saw the Pidgey. I know he also has Rapidash, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Haunter, Slowpoke, Farfetch'd, and Charmander."

            "Mostly Fire and Flying-types."

            "So I'll counter with electric, ice, and rock."

            "Good luck, Drake."

            "No problem."

            Ash opened his eyes as a scrying spell formed in his glass of water.

            "So, who are you fighting?"

            "Drake." Ash hissed. "My half-brother. Of course, he doesn't know."

            "That's bad." Teresa said.

            "Oh, I can deal with it." Ash said, eyes flashing gold. His lips curved up in a sinister smile.

            Pika-chan shivered. * I suddenly feel very bad for this 'Drake', whoever he is. *

            "This match will now begin!"

            Drake blinked at Ash's costume. * Bizarre… *

            "Fearow, go!"

            Ash smiled. "Jolteon, I choose you!"

            Jolteon appeared and announced its presence with a crash of thunder. _Cool! I get to fight in the last battle!_

The Fearow looked slightly disturbed, but shrugged it off.

            "Fearow, use Drill Peck!"

            "Jolteon, wait for it to get close and then nail it with Thunderwave!"

            Jolteon nodded and as Fearow's beak nearly impacted with its back, it shot out the paralyzing bolt of lightning.

            Fearow froze, its movements temporarily slowed. Jolteon quickly used Agility to get out of there.

            "Come on Fearow, don't let it defeat you! Use Fury Attack!"

            Ash yawned. "Jolteon, deflect them with Reflect!" Jolteon nodded and a protective shield went up around it.

            The attack just bounced right off.

            "Now use Thunder!" Jolteon charged up the negatively charged electrons in the atmosphere, forming a large beam, before it slammed into Fearow.

            Fearow cawed weakly, before it lay still.

            _Oh yeah, I rule!_ Jolteon said.

            "Fearow is unable to battle!" The ref announced.

            "Fearow, Return! Fine – it's time to play type advantage! Graveler, I choose you!" The sentient rock clenched and unclenched its fists as it waddled about on the field.

            Jolteon smiled. * Time to use HP. * He reared up and unleashed Hidden Power – grass type.

            Graveler roared in pain as the attack hit.

            "Just use Harden!" Drake called. Graveler nodded and its Defense rose.

            Jolteon shrugged. _Then I'll use Iron Tail!_ His tail suddenly glinted metallic, as he swung it at Graveler.

            Graveler howled as the attack connected. Jolteon leapt away and fired off another dose of hidden power.

            Ash just watched, with his arms crossed.

            Graveler staggered, but managed to stand. _If I'm going down I'm taking you down with me! Self Destruct!_

            Ash narrowed his eyes. Oh? Jolteon, use Protect! Jolteon smirked and the little ring of stars surrounded him. The Self-Destruct missed.

            "Graveler is unable to battle!"

            Drake scowled. "Return!" He pressed a few buttons on his pokédex and changed for another pokemon. "Then I'll match type to type. Magneton, go!"

            "Jolteon, use Mud-Slap!" Jolteon nodded and slapped mud at Magneton. The pokemon whirred, being weak to ground-type attacks.

            "Hit it with Sonicboom!"

            "Just keep using Mud-Slap." Ash said. Jolteon nodded and obeyed. Six more Mud-Slaps later, Magneton finally fainted, but Jolteon looked tired out from dodging Sonicbooms and Supersonics.

            "Return!" Ash said. You were great, Jolteon. 

            Drake also recalled his fallen Magneton.

            "Butterfree, go!"

            "Beedrill, go!" Drake countered. The two bugs faced each other, buzzing furiously.

            "Use Psybeam!" The attack from the flying/bug pokemon hit the bug/poison pokemon hard.

            Beedrill staggered visibly, but managed to right itself.

            "Don't give in, Beedrill! Use Twinneedle!" Beedrill nodded and charged Butterfree, pincers glinting brightly in the sunshine.

            "Hit it with Confusion!"

            Butterfree's antennae let out a bust of wiggly lines, confusing Beedrill.

            "Argh! No, Beedrill, don't' give in! Keep up your attack!"

            Beedrill charged again.

            "Hyper Beam." Ash said simply. Butterfree nodded and blasted the Beedrill away with a huge ball of golden energy.

            "Oh no! Beedrill!" Drake said, as he recalled his bug/poison type.

            "Beedrill is unable to battle!"

            Ash smiled. * Two more… and then I'll be the master. *

            Drake sent out Magmar, so Ash withdrew Butterfree.

            He closed his eyes briefly. Vaporeon, do you want to battle? 

            Just this round, I'm kind of exhausted. 

            I understand. "Vaporeon, go!"

            "Magmar, use Fire Punch!"

            Vaporeon melted away via acid armor, before she snuck up behind magmar and used Water Gun, startling the fire-type.

            "Try Smog then." Drake suggested. A poisonous gas began to fill the arena. Vaporeon stayed in vapor form so she wouldn't have to breathe in the toxic vapor, before she drenched Magmar with Hydro Pump.

            Magmar roared, before it was soaked thoroughly and unable to battle any longer.

            "Vaporeon, you can come back now." Ash said. Vaporeon returned to her ball, sighing.

            "Magmar is unable to battle! But Ash has also withdrawn his Vaporeon!"

            Drake smirked. * Time to use my secret weapon that I've been saving… *

            "Murkrow, go!"

            The entire stadium gasped at the sight of a new pokemon.

            Ash looked at it. * Well, it's a bird… a dark type bird pokemon? Then I'll just use ice or electric. Wait. Dark are weak to fighting and bug, but it's a bird too, so that won't work… *

            "Zapdos, go!"

            "Ooh!" The crowd said.

            "How did Ash get a Zapdos? He must have improved." Oak said.

            "I'm so proud of my little boy!" Delilah said, sighing.

            "Zapdos, use Thundershock!"

            "Faint Attack!" Drake yelled desperately. The electric attack passed through the area where Murkrow had been a second ago. Drake sighed in relief as Murkrow completed its attack and rammed into Zapdos. Zapdos looked angry and fluffed up.

            "Murkrow, Faint Attack again!"

            "Detect." Ash said, smiling. Zapdos detected Murkrow's attack, so it didn't hit. Then, Zapdos unleashed Thunder on the poor bird.

            Murkrow dropped like a rock.

            "Murkrow is unable to battle! Bout and match to Ash and Zapdos!"

            "Wow. That twerp has a Zapdos."

            "Let's steal it!"

            'Ninetails!"

End Episode 102! *Sighs* Wow, so much work… anyways, please drop a review, it makes the authoress very happy…

Flames will be used to summon Genbu seikun.


	26. Wedding bells are a'ringing today

I feel weird… and sick… and tired, but I still updated!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! But I do own Destiny n' Charlotte n' Pika-chan n' stuff.

Notes: Hmm… indicates telepathy, _italics_ indicates pokemon talk that has been translated into the English vernacular, and ** indicates thoughts!

Lance _is_ a girl, and goes by the name of Crystal.

Note: I decided to skip the ceremony cause it's boring, so now they're in Pallet Town.

Ranma – you do have a point, but I think my decision has been made.

Xaero – Hehehehe

Digifan1 – hai, hai, I'll keep writing

Vulpix Dark Flame – no, there are at least 50 more episodes. ^_^

Aragorn the Ranger – thank you!

Episode 103: Wedding bells are a 'ringing today

            Ash hugged his trophy tightly. "Wow, it's so pretty…"

            "Almost as nice as your Cosmos League one." Pika-chan said.

            "I'm so proud of you, Ash." Delia said as she hugged him tightly. "I knew you could do it!"

            "Thanks, mom."

            "Giovanni and I are getting married tomorrow."

            Ash dropped his trophy. Fortunately, Lance noticed and dived for it. She managed to catch it before it hit the ground, but her blue tank top ended up covered with mud. Ash handed her his jacket.

            "Thanks, Ash." Lance said, as she disappeared behind a bush and came out a few minutes later with Ash's jacket on, carrying her shirt.

            Teresa scowled.

            "No problem, Crystal."

            Ash had recovered from his shock. "Tomorrow? But mom! There's so much to plan! And…"

            "Now dear, don't worry. We had it timed properly. All we need now is a suit for you and bridesmaid dresses for your two friends."

            "Oh, I can take care of that easily enough." Teresa said cheerfully. "But what about you, Mrs. Ketchum?"

            "Don't worry, dear, my wedding gown was picked out three weeks ago."

            "Okay!"

            The wheels in Teresa's head started turning as she tried to figure out what to make that would flatter her figure and make Ash notice her.

            Lance sighed as she looked at the white dress she was supposed to wear.

            What's wrong? Charmander asked.

            The pleats make me look fat. 

            I never knew you were one to be concerned with fashion. 

            Okay, fine. The whole thing is uncomfortable because Teresa insisted on using embroidery. Now there are stitches running up and down all over the place and it's a pain to wear. 

            Oh? 

            Lance sighed as she muttered a spell and a layer of soft, downy fabric covered the inside. She peeled off her outfit and managed to struggle into the dress.

            "This is torture!"

            "Looks like it." A voice commented. Lance turned around and saw Ash in a black tuxedo, with a red bow tie, standing there and looking fidgety in his own clothes.

            "I could use some help here…" Lance said. "Can you button up the back for me? I can't reach the buttons."

            "Sure." Ash said. However, it took about fifteen minutes for him to finish, because there were about thirty-nine buttons, all tiny white pearls that were almost impossible to fasten.

            "What was Teresa thinking?"

            "Well, she definitely didn't have comfort in mind when she designed this…"

            "Why?"

            "I can't breathe!"

            Ash looked sympathetic. "I feel the same way. This suit is choking. But I have to look nice for Mom's wedding."

            "I know. But still…"

            "Don't worry. But we'd better hurry. It starts really soon!"

            Lance sighed, nodded and went to take her place.

            "You may now kiss the bride."

            Ash cheered as Giovanni and Delia kissed, earning odd looks from the audience. But then, he _was_ her son, after all.

            Rice and confetti rained down on the happy couple.

            "I hope you have fun on your honeymoon." Ash said, smiling.

            "Oh, don't worry, honey, we will." Delia said. "Now remember to change you underwear, and…"

            Giovanni cleared his throat.

            "Oh. Sorry, Vanni."

            "Vanni?" Teresa asked in a whisper. * Boy, she's got it bad. *

            "What's for lunch?"

            "We're having a grand picnic." Giovanni said. "Everything is catered. Help yourselves! The pokemon can join in too."

            "Okay!"

            Various gym leaders and trainers came to congratulate the happy couple.

            "I'm glad someone got married." Bruno said, earning odd looks from the rest of the Elite Four.

            "I wish you happiness." Koga said simply. 

            "Heh, well, have a happy future." Agatha said. Then, she spotted Oak and her face contorted into a scowl. "That old baggage…"

            Oak looked up just in time to see Agatha heading for him.

            "AAAHHHHH!"

            "Oh no you don't, you old coot! I owe you a lot of pain for ditching me at the altar thirty years ago!" She yelled as she chased after him.

            "Someone save me!"

            Unfortunately for Oak, nobody there was kind-hearted enough to do so. He was dragged to the church, protesting all the while.

            "Marry us." Agatha demanded.

            "Why?" Asked the priest.

            Agatha released her Gengar. 

            "Ulp. As you wish!"

            "Say, where's Lance?" Giovanni asked, as Lorelei poured herself a glass of champagne.

            Lorelei turned. "Not sure. He said he was going off to do some solo training."

            "Oh. I see." Giovanni said as he cut a slice of cake for her. "This cake is excellent. You should try some."

            "Thank you." Lorelei said as she walked off with her cake.

            Meanwhile, Lance had practically ripped the bridesmaid dress off and was now deciding what to wear so she wouldn't be forced into another one of Teresa's creations.

            Something classy, but not frilly or anything. Lance mused as she dug through her backpack.

            How about your black and red outfit? 

            No. If I wore that he'd figure out who I was. 

            Silver? 

            Maybe… Lance paused as she pulled out a pair of dark blue slacks embroidered with silver dragon scales. She quickly dug through her backpack for the top that went with them.

            I'll just wear these. 

            Ash gulped when he saw her. * She looks so much older! But she's younger than me. I feel like a kid? *

            "Ash? Are you feeling all right?"

            "Fine." Ash said. Pika-chan looked up from where she was pigging out on all the treats and smiled happily. 

            "I love weddings!"

            "Just because of the free food, I guess…"

            Lance smiled as she pulled out a card. A whispered command and it flew off to wreak havoc.

            Ash decided he should have suspected something, but didn't. It had been so unexpected! A tree had suddenly begun growing out of the wedding cake.

            "Oh no! Ash! Do something! You must save the cake!" Pika-chan declared.

            Ash sweatdropped as he ran into the woods. In the commotion, nobody noticed. Lorelei was using her pokemon to try and freeze the tree, Brock had released his Onix to tear it out, and Giovanni's Persian was trying to scratch it to pieces.

            "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!" Ash grabbed his wand and was about to run out again when Pika-chan shook her head.

            "Ash, you can't just run out there with your wand!"

            "Oops…"

            "Illusion Shift." Ash said, changing his appearance to that of a shadowed figure. "Okay. I think five minutes will be enough." He quickly dashed out.

            "Dewgong, go! Use Ice Beam!"

            Dewgong froze the tree, but it only got angrier.

            "Ash, Wood only wants to grow peacefully." Pika-chan whispered.

            "Then how do I defeat it?"

            "Put it to sleep or something."

            Ash pulled Jigglypuff out of his pocket. "Jigglypuff, Sing."

            Jigglypuff nodded and sang Wood to sleep. She also sang everyone else to sleep as well.

            Ash sighed. * At least Teresa didn't get this on tape… *

            From a tree, Lance smiled and recalled the card. * Not bad at all… *

End Episode 103! I liked this chapter! I hope you do too! Please leave a review and tell me how it was. Flames will be used to make curry!


	27. Exploring the back towns of Kanto

Episode 104! Still feeling sick n' tired…

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away, I did, but then I lost it to the evil WB empire, and Nintendo, and Hasbro, and Shogakukan Comics…

Notes: _italics_ indicates pokemon speech in English, indicates thoughts, and indicates telepathic communication.

Lance = Crystal. Lance is a girl.

Timeline: 3 days later

Episode 104: Exploring the back towns of Kanto

            "Vulpix, use Flamethrower!"

            Vulpix breathed out a stream of fire, setting the towering pile of mail on fire. Ash sighed as they were reduced to ashes.

            "Now I know now why the Elite Four stay out of sight and never give anyone their addresses…"

            "Fan mail?" Teresa asked. * I made $8900000 selling pictures of Ash online last night! This is a profitable line of work! *

            "Yep."

            Lance walked in, with lemonade for the three of them and chocolate chip cookies for Pika-chan. Pika-chan got little hearts for eyes.

            "Thank you Crystal!"

            "You're welcome." Lance said, laughing, as she set the tray down.

            Ash grabbed a cookie. "Hey, these are good."

            Teresa nodded. "Did you make them?"

            "I just used the recipe in the cookbook." Lance said. "So, Ash, what are you going to do now? You've already fulfilled your dream, haven't you?"

            "I don't know." Ash said. "But there are more leagues out there, and I want to compete in them all!"

            "Immediately?"

            "No, I'm thinking. Why don't the three of us take a long road trip and explore Kanto?"

            "Sounds good to me." Teresa said.

            "We'll stay away from the major cities and just visit the smaller towns. Who knows, there might be something special out there!"

            "You're right." Lance said. "So, when are we leaving?"

            "Is tomorrow okay?"

            "Fine by me. Teresa?"

            "No problem."

            Lance smoothed her hair back and put on a blue headband. Then, she surveyed her reflection in the mirror. She was still wearing her blue jeans and blue tank top, but the fingerless gloves were gone. Lance shrugged and put on a pair of white wristbands instead.

            You look nice. 

            Thank you, Dratini. 

            No problem. 

            "So, where to, first?" Ash asked. Then, he had a light bulb over his head. "Oops, I forgot something." He pulled out his staff. "Ditto!"

            The amoeba pokemon popped out and looked at Ash questioningly. Ash handed it four poke balls, containing Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, and Sunny.

            "Can you take care of them for me?"

            Ditto nodded.

            Don't get in trouble, little brother! Sunny called.

            I won't! 

            Ditto transformed into Ash. "I'll take care of the challengers too." He said. His voice was a tiny bit higher, but hardly noticeable.

            "Okay! Thank you."

            Ditto waved as they rode off, Ash and Lance on Rapidash, and Teresa riding her Kangaskhan.

            "So, where are we going first?"

            "The lighthouse near Cerulean Cape seems to be the closest." Ash said, consulting his map. "Oh, Bill made the pokemon storage system?"

            "You didn't know?" Teresa asked, shocked.

            "No…"

            "Maybe I can get him to re-route any catches to Giovanni." Ash said. "Let's go!"  
            Rapidash nodded and sped up, kicking up sand under her feet.

            Soon, they reached a sandy beach. Off in the distance, a few miles away, lay a lighthouse.

            "Hey, the sun's still up, let's go play!" Teresa suggested.

            "Great idea, Teresa!"

            Teresa smiled, and they all rolled up their pant legs and ran splashing into the salty water.

            Lance let Articuno and charmander out of their poke balls, so they could play as well. Charmander just yawned and took a nap, but Articuno flew around, darting over the water and looking for fish.

            Ash released all his pokemon as well. Pidgey and Butterfree started a game of freeze tag with Skymew and Storm. Oddish plunked himself down on the sand and began to photosynthesize. Rapidash ran up and down on the beach, kicking up sand and seashells happily. Eterneon dived into the water and took an invigorating swim.

            Zapdos began flirting with Articuno, who blushed and tried to drive him away with powder snow, but Zapdos was pretty darn persistent.

            Lance smiled. "It's so cute!"

            Ash shrugged. * Whatever makes Zapdos happy… *

            "Wish Ash would act like that around me…" Teresa muttered.

            As night fell, they walked towards the lighthouse.

            "Welcome!" A voice said.

            The group looked up and saw a guy in a very ugly brown suit with green, kind of curly hair, waving to them.

            "Are you Bill the pokémaniac?"

            "That's me." Bill said, shaking hands with Ash. "How may I help you?"

            "You designed the PC transfer and storage system, right?"

            Bill nodded. "Why?"  
            "Can you re-route my pokemon to the Viridian City gym instead of to Professor Oak's lab?"

            "Sure. Just give me a few minutes to change the coordinates. You _do_ have permission from Giovanni, right?"

            "Yep!"

            After changing the PC, and a delicious meal cooked by Pika-chan, the group sat on the cliff near the lighthouse.

            "Every night, for many weeks, a giant pokemon has been coming." Bill said. "I want to find out what it was, so I copied its cry. Tonight, we can see it at last."

            "Wow…" Ash said.

            Teresa suddenly got little stars around her head. "I'll make you a costume!"

            Ash fell over.

            "What a great idea!" Pika-chan seconded. Ash sighed.

            "Did you hear that?"

            "Maybe this rare pokemon will be the key to our promotion."

            "Who knows?"

            _Let's get it!_ Ninetails said. The others nodded and they began to plot.

            Ash wound up dressed in a white vest with lots of gray horizontal lines running across it, which fell a few inches past his hips, over a light orange, long-sleeved, loose shirt and loose orange pants. His boots were light gray and only went a few inches past his ankles. From his back extended a pair of yellow-orange-and-white Dragonite wings, and a Dragonite tail as well. He was wearing a black headband with little antennae, like the ones a Dragonite would have. Embroidered on his vest was a picture of a dark blue dragonair. His belt was dark blue and fastened behind his back.

            "Okay, ready!" Teresa told Bill, who sweatdropped. He began playing his tape of the creature's voice.

            Lance narrowed her eyes. * It _is_ Dragonite. The legendary one who tested me so I could become the Dragon Master… *

            Answering howls echoed from across the sea.

            Soon, a large shape was visible. True, it was a Dragonite, much as Teresa had predicted with her costume.

            And of course, TR decided to attack now with their ice guns. Ooh. They did some research. Dragon _is_ weak to ice, after all!

            Dragonite roared in pain and began lashing out, throwing Hyper Beams everywhere.

            _This does not look good._ Ninetails murmured.

            Meanwhile, up on the island.

            "Storm, help!" Ash said, throwing out the dragon pokemon and climbing on it. He gave Crystal a hand up as well.

            Storm nodded and charged up a bolt of fire. Then, she threw the Flamethrower attack at Team Rocket.

            "AAAHHHHHHHHHH! LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

            There was a *ding* and they vanished from view.

            Dragonite turned and began walking away.

            "Oh no, don't go!" Bill begged, but it was too late. Teresa _did_ get several shots of it, though, and that made Bill very happy. The next morning, the group left the lighthouse.

            "Do you think we'll see it again?" Ash asked.

            "Who knows? Perhaps…"

End Episode 104! *Yawns* I'm tired no, so sleepy… ZZZZ…

Reviews make me really happy. Flames will be used to toast mini marshmallows on peanut butter coated crackers, yummy!


	28. Butterfree, flutters by

Wow… 105 Episodes… shadow is working so hard!

Disclaimer: Okay, if you _still_ haven't figured out that pokemon isn't mine yet, you should see a psychiatrist. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, etc. Destiny, Pika-chan, etc. belong to me of course!  
Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech. 

Lance is a girl. She uses the name Crystal as an alias while she travels with Ash.

Episode 105: Butterfly, flutters by

            "Wow, look at all the Butterfree!" Ash said excitedly.

            "It must be mating season." Lance said, putting down her binoculars.

            "I wonderful it Butterfree wants to find a mate?"

            "Maybe we should ask Butterfree." Teresa said. Ash nodded and detached Butterfree's poke ball from his belt.

            "Butterfree, go!"

            Butterfree popped out, expecting a battle, but there was none. It looked at Ash questioningly.

            "Do you want to find a mate?"

            _Oh. Maybe, if I can find the right one._ Butterfree said. He looked around and saw all the other butterfrees.

            "Maybe you can find some of your relatives here."

            Butterfree nodded and smiled, before he spread his wings and flew off to join the rest of the swarm.

            "How are we going to find him again?" Teresa asked.

            "That's easy." Ash said, smiling. He closed his eyes and summoned forth his wand. "We'll follow them."

            "How? Storm stands out too much…"

            Ash smiled. "And a bird pokemon would disturb them, but not this one."

            "Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!"

            He flipped a card into the air and it hovered there, spinning as he struck it with his staff. 

            "Gyrados!"

            Teresa gasped. "But Ash! Gyrados are rumored to be horribly bad-tempered!"

            "Not this one." Ash said. The Gyrados's eyes crinkled up in a smile, and it allowed all three to hop on.

            "Let's go!"

            Pika-chan chirped happily as they flew along. * I'm hungry… *

            They spent about three hours in the air, watching Butterfree pairs fly off happily.

            "Where's your Butterfree, Ash?" Teresa asked.

            Ash closed his eyes and felt out for Butterfree's chi. "There, I think."

            They followed the energy signature. Butterfree was smiling at a female Butterfree with a pale pink body, but the butterfree just ignored him.

            "I don't think it likes him." Teresa reported.

            "We were aware of that, Teresa."

            Lance put down her binoculars. "Poor Butterfree…"

            Ash felt sympathetic. Butterfree, what's wrong? 

            She just won't pay any attention to me, whatever I do. 

            I wish I could help… 

            It's okay. Besides, she's not immortal. In a few years she would have died anyways. It's not that important. 

            Don't worry, Butterfree, I'm sure your soul mate will come along. Lance said in telepathy.

            I hope so… Butterfree flew over to his trainer and his trainer's mate.

            "Look at that swarm of butterfree!" Jake said.

            Amy rubbed her sore head. "We should capture it!"

            "Right! But how?"

            "Jake, how dense can you be? I'll go get the helicopter, and you go get the nets ready!"

            "Yes, ma'am."

            _Sometimes I wonder why I'm stuck with these idiots._ Ninetails murmured.

            "Aw, Butterfree, I wish I could help somehow."

            _It's okay._

            "Are you sure? Maybe there's another magic-type pokemon out there."

            _I hope so. That would be nice._ Butterfree said. * But I doubt it. *

            After much gazing and searching, the group was about to leave when…

            "Prepare for trouble!"

            "And make it double!"

            "To protect the world from devastation!"

            "To unite all people within our nation!"

            "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

            "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

            "Amy!"

            "Jake!"

            "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

            "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

            "Ninetails!"

            "We don't have time for this." Ash muttered as he reached for his poke belt. "Butterfree, I choose you! Use whirlwind to blow their helicopter away!"

            Butterfree nodded and flapped furiously. Soon, he had generated enough wind to send TR flying.

            "Oh no!"

            "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

            Butterfree preened as Ash fed it a rare candy. "Great job, Butterfree!"

            _Thank you. It was rather easy._

            "Well, I guess…"

            Having seen his display of power, many female butterfrees suddenly surrounded the group.

            Butterfree looked overwhelmed as they all tried to catch his eye.

            "We'll let you decide on your own." Ash said. "Come on, Gyrados, let's land back down there."

            Gyrados smiled happily and dropped them off.

            Teresa sighed. "I got so many pictures!" She said as she hugged her camera. Ash sweatdropped. At least they weren't pictures of him.

            "Anyone want snacks?" Lance asked as she pulled out some cookies and juice.

            Pika-chan's eyes lit up. "Yay! Thanx, Crystal!"

            "No problem. Teresa?"

            Teresa shook her head. Ash took a few cookies and munched happily.

            For a second, Lance's eyes turned silver, but nobody noticed. The butterfree were flying around peacefully, when suddenly, a storm brewed up.

            Lightning flashed and thunder roared. Rain began to fall in torrents.

            "Oh no!" Ash said. * All the butterfrees will drown! *

            Pika-chan put down her snacks. "Ash, we have to do something!"

            "I know, I'm thinking!" Ash said. He pulled out his key.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!" The gold magic circle formed and his staff appeared. Ash took it in one hand and quickly pulled out a card.

"Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take on your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!"

He tossed the card into midair, where it hung, spinning as the wings on his staff expanded and touched it. The card turned white in a flash of magical energy.

"Kangaskhan! Protect them for me, please?"

The maternal pokemon nodded and stood protectively in front of Lance and Teresa, preparing to attack anything that came along.

"Pidgeot!" Ash said, willing his brown-and-white wings to appear. They feathered out from his shoulders and he flew up into the sky, accompanied by Pika-chan. "We're going to go see what's wrong!"

Nods came from the other two personages.

After a while, Ash and Pika-chan located a spirit.

"Storm." Pika-chan said. "Another one of the original Clow cards."

"How do we defeat it?"

"Use an electric or ice-type pokemon."

"I see." Ash said, as he pulled out a card. "Okay, Pikachu, you're up!"

The card flashed brightly and Pikachu appeared. It faced Storm and sparked menacingly.

Storm replied by throwing a huge ball of ice at it.

Pikachu dodged, and retaliated with a Thunder.

Storm screeched. It began to rain harder, plastering Ash's hair to his face and drenching his wings, making it pretty hard to keep flying.

"Hurry, Pikachu!"

Pikachu nodded and let off another Thunder. This time, Storm toppled over and began to fall back down to earth.

Pika-chan tried to grab it, but it changed to energy and streaked away.

"Not again…"

They landed, to find Teresa all teary-eyed. "Why didn't you let me tape?"

Ash sweatdropped. "No time."

"Waahhh!"

And so, the group continued on, now under a sunny sky. Lance smiled. * He _is_ getting better. Soon… *

Butterfree hadn't found a mate, but he didn't mind too much as he waved goodbye to his relatives. * I _will_ find my soul mate! *

And so they continued on.

End Episode 105! Well, drop a review please! *Winks* 

Flames will be used to forge the Hope.


	29. Swiftly run the blazing pokemon

Episode 106! Wow!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Don't you dare try to steal from me though! *Glares*

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech that is now in English.

Crystal = Lance. She's a girl.

I don't like Teresa.

Aragorn the Ranger (Guy) – well, let me check. Assuming that Ash is thirteen at the moment, Crystal would be eleven, but Lance is seventeen, and Teresa is fifteen.

The Pokemon Reader – seems like I'm not the only busy person. *Laughs*

Ranma – why thank you! *Beams*

Digifan1 – Hai, hai, I'm writing!

Episode 106: Swiftly run the blazing pokemon

            "Where are we?"

            Ash looked at his map. "Hmm… I'm not sure. This pokégear map only has the main cities on it."

            Lance closed her eyes. "We're between Cinnabar and Fuchsia."

            "Oh. Cool!" Ash said. "I wonder if there are any towns nearby? Stopping for the night would be good."

            Nods came from the other people.

            *Crunch, crunch*

            "Eh?" Ash turned around and saw Pika-chan eating his last bag of potato chips. "Pika-chan!" He wailed.

            "What?"

            "That was my last bag of potato chips!"

            "Oops." Pika-chan said, not very repentant.

            Ash sighed and face faulted. "Never mind…"

            However, as evening neared, they saw a ranch.

            "We've been saved!" Pika-chan cheered.

            "I wonder where we are?" Ash asked.

            "You're at the Big P pokemon ranch." A voice said. It was a blue-haired girl on a Ponyta. "Are you travelers?"

            "Yep!" Teresa said.

            "You can stay at my house tonight." She said.

            "Thank you." Ash said politely. Lara smiled and led them to her house. On the way, she explained that tomorrow was the Flame pokemon-a-thon, a racing competition. She and her Ponyta were going to enter.

            "It sounds fun." Lance said as she stirred her soup. "But you can't use flying types, right?"

            "Right. That counts as cheating." Lara said. "More soup?"

            Lance shook her head.

            "That's too bad, Crystal. I wish you could compete too." Ash said sympathetically.

            "It's okay." Lance said quietly.

            Teresa munched on her sandwich. "Well, Kangaskhan and I are going to compete too!"

            "Best of luck, then." Lara said.

            "Hey Lara!" A voice called. "What are you doing with these losers?"

            "Dario." Lara hissed.

            A boy with spiky hair on a Dodrio stood in the doorway. "Why are you bothering to compete at all? You know you're going to lose to Dodrio and I."

            "Shut up, Dario." Lara said.

            "Why? You know its true."

            "Who are you calling a loser?" Ash asked as he stood up.

            "You of course! How about this? Tomorrow we'll compete, and whoever wins the race is the better trainer!"

            "You're on!" Ash said.

            Pika-chan sparked her cheeks. "Go get him, Ash!"

            Later that night, the group was walking around town when Dario suddenly ran up. "Lara! Your tauros are acting all weird!"

            "Really? Let's go, Growlithe!" Lara said, as she and the group ran for the pasture. The tauros were running back and forth and butting heads.

            "What's wrong? Growlithe, go calm them down!"

            Growlithe nodded and dashed into the corral. He succeeded in calming the Tauros down after fifteen minutes.

            "Something strange is going on…" Lara said. Suddenly, a grayish mist enveloped Ponyta. Ponyta reared up and threw her off.

            "OW! My leg!"

            Ash quickly calmed Ponyta down and they took Lara to the hospital.

            "Broken." Doctor Smith said. "I'm sorry, but there is no way you will be able to compete tomorrow."

            "Oh no!"

            "Ash could go in your place!" Teresa chirped.

            Ash threw her a dirty look.

            "Oh, could you?" Lara asked. "It would mean so much to me."

            Ash closed his eyes. * Why me?! Teresa, I hate you… *

            "All right."

            "Thank you!" Lara said, giving him a hug.

            Lance smiled. * I'm getting ideas now. *

            From a bush, TR watched.

            "Great job with the Confuse Ray, Ninetails!"

            _Of course!  How could you expect any less than perfect from me?_

            "Here you go." Dario said, handing them $50. "Keep this up at the race tomorrow, and if I win, I'll pay you $500!"

            "You're on!"

            The next day…

            Lance was riding the Persian card, since Ash had consented to letting her go.

            Teresa rode Kangaskhan, of course.

            Ash rode his Rapidash.

            "On your marks, get set, go!"

            Dario and his Dodrio quickly took the lead. Ash and Crystal moved to follow him. Ash nudged Rapidash, and she sped up.

            "Oh no you don't." Jake said, as he released a slingshot, sending a rock flying. But he missed. The rock hit Kangaskhan squarely between the eyes.

            The pokemon roared in pain and began thrashing around.

            "AAH! What's gotten into you, Kangaskhan?" Teresa demanded as she tried to calm it down.

            Kangaskhan's rampage took down a Nidorino, a Chansey, and a Nidorina. The trainers began arguing amongst themselves and soon, the pokemon were fighting, completely out of control.

            Teresa hung on with all her might. * I guess I'll have to count on Crystal to keep Ash out of trouble… much as I am loathe to admit it… *

            "Next, the pokemon will attempt to climb up this 45 degree incline!" Said the hyper announcer person.

            "Come on, Rapidash! Let's go!"

            Lance turned to Persian, who nodded and began springing up the slope.

            "You're doing great, Crystal!"

            "Thanks, Ash, but remember, you have to beat Dario and win!"

            "I know!"

            After they reached the top of the mountain, they went down, still with no problems. Then came the river.

            Persian shivered. _I hate swimming!_

            Rapidash shrugged and began jumping from rock to rock.

            "Persian, use Icy Wind to freeze a path."

            _Oh! I can do that._ Persian said, as it froze a very fragile bridge. Then, it began running across the river.

            Dario was still in the lead. He arrived at the food, but then the three heads started arguing over which one would eat first.

            Rapidash arrived and began eating furiously. 

            "I could use some help here!" Dario called. A smokescreen suddenly drifted over the area, obscuring everything.

            "Prepare for trouble! Slowpoke, go! Disable!"

            "And make it double! I choose Diglett! Use Earthquake!"

            Lance hung onto the Persian card as the attacks froze the unsuspecting cat pokemon and tossed them into the air.

            "Thanks a bunch, guys!" Dario said, laughing as he and his Dodrio ran off. * Heh. Now I'm guaranteed to win. *

            "Crystal!" Ash said, worried.

            "Don't' worry about me! You can't let Dario win!"

            "But!"

            "Run!" Lance said, as she began using her healing power on Persian. "I'll hold them off! But you have to win this race!"

            Ash clenched his teeth and nodded. He nudged Rapidash, and they streaked off.

            Lance pulled out a poke ball. "Articuno, go! Use Blizzard!"

            The icy attack blew TR away. Lance smiled in satisfaction and recalled the titan of ice. "Okay, let's go, Persian."

            They took off after Ash and Dario.

            "What?!" Dodrio asked, as he turned around and saw Ash and Rapidash gaining on him. Ash growled and began muttering a spell under his breath.

            Rapidash suddenly sped up and streaked ahead.

            "Hurry up, Dodrio!" Dario yelled.

            "We're not going to let him win, Rapidash!" Ash said, as they neared the goal. "Jump!"

            Rapidash nodded and threw itself through the goal, leaving Dodrio several yards behind.

            "YAY!" Lara cheered. "He did it!" Her Growlithe barked happily along with her.

            Ash was swept up into a wave of congratulations. He smiled tiredly before he blacked out.

End Episode 106!

Reviews make me very, very happy! Flames will be used to forge a Ryuuseisui, and then I'll turn into a psychotic twin who throws yo-yos… so… not a good idea to flame…

Ahead of time telling you that 117 ends this arc, and 118 starts the next arc


	30. The Kangaskhan kid!

Episode 107! Ehehehehe…

Disclaimer: I am getting sick and tired of putting this in. But I'll say it again. SHADOW DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech. That's it!  
Lance = Crystal, Lance is a girl

Episode 107: The Kangaskhan kid!

            "Seriously, Ash! How could you be so careless! What if someone had seen?" Pika-chan scolded.

            "But nobody saw me meld the Rapidash card w/Rapidash."

            "Still! It was dangerous! And you already changed Persian. When are you going to learn not to drain yourself?"

            "Um, never?"

            Pika-chan threw her paws up in exasperation.

            "Are you hurt?" Lance asked, as she looked him over. Ash shook his head. 

            "Just making sure…"

            Pika-chan tossed Ash a Full Restore. "Here. And you'd better drink all of it."

            Ash nodded and sipped the healing drink.

            "Where to next?" Teresa asked. Her Kangaskhan snorted as it walked along slowly, besides Ash's dancing Rapidash.

            "Not sure."

            Lance took Ash's map from him. "Well, actually, we're quite close to the Safari Zone."

            "I've never been there before." Ash said. "What is it?"

            "If you pay $500, you can catch all the pokemon you want in the park."

            "Sounds good to me!" Ash said, smiling. "Teresa?"

            "Sure! I can take lots of pokemon pictures!" Teresa said. "Let's go!"

            Ash nudged Rapidash. "Maybe we can get there before nightfall!"

            _Maybe! I'll run like the wind!_ Rapidash replied.

            "You're doing just fine, girl." Ash said reassuringly. 

            "Snacks, anyone?" Pika-chan asked.

            "Pika-chan! Are those my cinnamon crispies?"

            "Yep!"

            "Those were a present from Charlotte!"

            "No, they were for me from Vulpix-chan!" Pika-chan said defensively. "And I intend to eat them!"

            Ash sighed. "Fine, but if you turn out to be a fat pikachu tomorrow, it's not my fault."

            "I am not fat! I am lean and mean!"

            "Whatever you say, Pika-chan…"

            Lance handed Pika-chan a candy bar. "Come on, Pika-chan, lay off on stealing Ash's sweets!"

            "Fine." Pika-chan said, as she bit into the chocolate bar. "Ooh! It has hazelnuts in it! Yummy!" She dropped the package of cinnamon crispies, to Ash's relief.

            "Thanks, Crystal. You really know how to handle Pika-chan."

            "Oh, it's nothing. Let's keep riding." Lance grinned as she wound her arms around Ash, since she was sitting behind him on Rapidash.

            Teresa ground her teeth quietly.

            After a while, they reached a slightly forested area teaming with wild pokemon.

            "Wow…" Lance said. "Maybe I can catch some more pokemon."

            "Good luck, Crystal!"

            "Thanks, Ash!"

            "Charmander, go!"

            Charmander popped out and looked around. _Great! Let's see if we can find some more pokemon!_

            "Right!" Lance said. "Look! It's a Chansey!"

            Charmander growled and prepared to let loose a flamethrower attack. Just then, the 'Chansey' stood up – revealing that it was actually Officer Jenny!  
            "Stop right there, you poachers!"

            "What? Isn't this the Safari Zone?" Ash asked.

            "No, this is a pokemon reserve." Jenny said. "It's another few day's walk to the Safari Zone."

            "Oh…" Ash said, disappointed.

            "Come with me. I'm taking you into custody."

            Teresa gulped.

            "Well, since you had no clue you were committing a crime, I suppose I forgive you." Officer Jenny said. Just then, her map lit up. "What? Poachers?"

            "We'll come with you to help." Ash said.

            "Okay." Jenny said. They jumped into the jeep and started off.

            Meanwhile…

            "Look at all those Kangaskhan." Jake said, as they reeled the net in. "This is great!"

            _We'll be rich in no time!_ Ninetails added.

            "Of course! Now, which one should I catch first?" Amy asked as she threw a poke ball. "Our luck is changing for once!"

            Just then, a wooden boomerang sailed in and knocked the poke ball from her hands, before spinning back and cutting through the ropes that bound the Kangaskhans. The kangaskhans immediately attacked TR and sent them flying.

            "Wow…" Teresa said as she took some pictures. "Who is he?"

            "That's Tommo." Jenny said. (Seriously, I can't remember what his English name is, so I translated from Chinese! I'm sorry!)

            Just then, a helicopter landed and two people tumbled out.

            "Hi! We're looking for our son Tommy who was lost here five years ago."

            One long, tear-filled explanation later…

            "Oh! You mean Tommo?" Jenny asked, holding up a photo. "He's in the Safari Zone directory. We can find him in no time at all."

            "Oh, thank you!" The dad said.

            "I'll arrange for a means of travel…"

            Fifteen minutes later, the parents are perched on a very ornery Rapidash card, Ash and Lance are riding Rapidash, and Teresa is riding her Kangaskhan as they set out to find Tommy.

            "Look! It's a baby Kangaskhan!" Pika-chan said.

            "And it's hurt too." Ash said, as he jumped off Rapidash and hurried towards it, followed by Lance and Teresa.

            Ash quickly pulled out a Super Potion and started spraying the baby Kangaskhan with it. Suddenly, a boomerang flew out of nowhere and hit him upside the head.

            The same boomerang then hit Lance in the back of the head and clipped Teresa on the ear. Tommo jumped down from a tree. 

            "Don't hurt Kangaskhan!"

            Lance stood up angrily. "Ash is trying to help the baby!" She said angrily. Her eyes flashed blue and a wave of ice rose from the ground, trapping Tommo inside.

            Tommo squirmed, but was unable to get free.

            "Oh, my poor baby!"

            And so, by knocking Tommy upside the head with a stick of ice and then reviving him, Tommy was able to regain his memories of his parents.

            "Mommy! Daddy!" Tommy said happily.

            "Oh my dear baby!" Tommy's mom said, getting all mushy as she fawned over her baby boy.

            Ash made a face in the background, but nobody saw. The baby Kangaskhan purred, now that it was no longer hurt.

            Just then, Jenny came up in her jeep. "There are more poachers trying to capture the Kangaskhan!"

            "What?" Tommy asked, and without further ado, he went swinging through the treetops, trying to find them.

            The others got into the jeep.

            "This time we've got them!" Amy said, satisfied, as she drenched the Kangaskhan with a massive dose of Sleep Powder.

            "I totally agree." Jake said. * And the twerp's not here to mess up our plans either. *

            _That's right!_ Ninetails said, growling.

            Of course, just then, Tommy arrived on the scene.

            "I stand for the Kangaskhan!" He yelled as he hurled his boomerang at the armored Kangaskhan robot. But of course, the flimsy wooden weapon simply bounced off, dealing no damage.

            "What?"  
            "Hahaha, you're way out of your league now, little boy!" Amy said triumphantly.

            "But I'm not!" Ash said, as he and the others arrived in the jeep.

            "Oh? And what are you going to do?" Amy asked. "This robot is fire-proof, electric-proof, and water and leaf attacks won't even dent it!"

            "You mean grass." Ash murmured in an undertone. "But how about an all-out assault?"

            The rockets blinked as Ash drew a card out of his pocket. There was a flash of white light and a pokemon appeared.

            "Nidoqueen, I choose you! Use Body Slam!" Nidoqueen obligingly rammed into the Robot, sending metal chunks flying every which way.

            "Argh!" Jake said, as he tried to move the Kangaskhan away, but Nidoqueen just kept hitting it over and over. Finally, a combination Ice Punch and Thunderpunch attack finished off the robot, making it explode.

            "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

            "Wow…" Tommy said. His parents arrived on seen and began fussing over him. After a heated discussion, they decided to stay in the Preserve with him.

            So it was a happy group of travelers that continued on their way to the Safari Zone.

End Episode 107! *Sighs and wipes sweat from forehead* who knew writing took so much out of you? Anyways, please review and make phantomness very happy. Flames will be used to forge an entrance to the gates of time via the Time card, and you don't want to know what I'll do…

No me gusta Tommo… lil' brat… oh well, at least I gave him a happy ending, against my wishes.


	31. Danger lurks in the Safari Zone

Episode 108!

Disclaimer: Oh, come on, I don't own pokemon. So don't say a word, or else prepare to face a hot iron! Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, Shogakukan comics, etc. it does not belong to me. However, Destiny, Hope, and some other pokemon do belong to me, as well as magic chants, the idea, etc. 'Nuff said.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates pokémon language in English of course!

Lance is a girl. Lance goes by the name Crystal while she travels with Ash.

Aragorn the Ranger – the kid just annoys me.

Xaero – Hehehe, ^_^

Ranma – you know my writing style quite well by now, don't' you?

Digifan1 – yes, sometimes I do take episodes from the anime and revamp them if I'm stuck w/writer's block.

Episode 108: Danger lurks in the Safari Zone

            "Well, this is it!" Teresa said cheerfully. "We're finally here!" Above their heads, the sigh proclaiming the Safari Zone glittered.

            "I can't wait!" Ash said.

            "Think of all the pokemon we can catch." Lance added.

            "This is so cool!" Teresa said.

            Pika-chan shrugged and munched on a cookie. "Whatever you say."  
            Rapidash tossed her mane and tail as Ash and Lance dismounted. _Well, I'm ready for a break._

"You deserve one." Ash said, tossing Rapidash some berries before returning it to its poke ball. "You've been working hard."

            Rapidash yawned and nodded, before curling up and enjoying the embrace of sleep. All that trotting and grazing was tiring!

            "QUIET!" A voice yelled.

            They looked up and saw an old man brandishing a gun.

            "I'm the warden of the Safari Zone! Now why are you disturbing the peace?"  
            The group sweatdropped and sighed.

            When they had paid for admittance into the Safari Zone, they were given a basket of safari balls and a fishing rod.

            "You can only use these Safari Balls in the Safari Zone." The warden explained. "And once you run out of Safari balls, you're done."

            "I hope there are some good pokemon out there." Teresa said.

            "So you can take pictures?" Ash asked.

            "Of course!" Teresa said. just then, she noticed a picture of the young warden and a Dratini. "It's so cute!"

            "There are no Dratini here!" The warden roared as he shoved them outside.

            "Weird man." Lance commented.

            "You're right about that, Crystal. Why don't you catch some pokemon as well?"

            "A Chansey would be nice…"

            "Yeah! Maybe we can find a real one this time!" 

            "And not an officer jenny in disguise."

            The group chattered as they headed into the Safari Zone.

            "Did you hear that?" Amy asked.

            "Oh yes I did." Jake said. "So there's a Dratini in there somewhere. We're going to capture it!"

            "Of course!" Amy said. "And this time, we'll be promoted for sure!"

            "Giovanni wasn't too happy when we told him how we failed to get the butterfree."

            'This is different! As long as we bring back a rare or strong pokemon, he won't be angry at us anymore!"

            "It's the perfect plan!"

            Ninetails yawned. _Whatever you guys say… I for one think it is way too risky. We could get hurt or lost._

            "Don't be so pessimistic! Let's follow the twerps!"

            Teresa was having fun taking pictures galore.

            "Look! A pair of Eevee!" She said excitedly as she snapped a photo. Unfortunately, she startled the evolution pokemon so much that they ran away fast.

            "Aw…" Ash said. Then, he reminded himself that he already had several eevelutions. Fire, electric, light, and water.

            "Maybe we could try fishing." Lance suggested.

            "Cool, Crystal! See any pools around here?"

            "Plenty."

            They headed for the nearest body of water and Ash dropped his fishing pole in. The lure was shaped like a Magikarp.

            "I wonder what I'll fish up." Ash said, as he slowly reeled something in after fifty minutes.

            Teresa looked up from her book. "I hope its good."

            "Me too."

            The line jerked, and Ash flew into the water.

            *SPLASH*

            "It's dragging him away!" Pika-chan said.

            "Ash! Let go of the fishing rod!"

            But Ash hung on with all his might as he frantically tried to pedal back onto dry land.

            "Use your magic, Ash!"

            "Right!" Ash said. His eyes turned green as he chanted a spell. From his eyes rings of pale gray flew out and collided with whatever was dragging him away. It suddenly stilled.

            "Hypnosis?"

            Ash nodded and began slowly pulling his hooked pokemon back to land. He climbed out and began wringing water out of his blue-and-white jacket.

            After ten minutes, they finally managed to get a good look at the pokemon.

            It was a Psyduck.

            "No way." Ash said in disbelief. "How could a _psyduck_ be so strong?"

            "I don't know." Pika-chan said. Then, she sniffed the air. "Wait. Ash, do you feel?"

            Ash reached out. "Clow's aura."  
            "Yes. It must be the Power card." Pika-chan said.

            "Great! How do I defeat it?"

            "Use your own magic of course!"

            Ash drew his key out from his sopping wet clothes. Just then, Teresa popped up. "You can't look so wet on tape!"

            Ash blinked.

            "I made you a costume!"

            Ash sighed. "Very well… I'm already wet anyways…" Teresa smiled and put something in his arms. Ash headed behind a large boulder to change. When he emerged, he was dressed in a bright orange pair of poofy pants and an orange ruffled shirt, trimmed with pink and yellow. His shoes were floppy and yellow and resembled duck feet. On his head was an orange bowler hat with pink squiggles.

            "You look like a clown." Lance commented.

            Ash blushed. He released his staff and faced the still-fainted Psyduck.

            "Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take on your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!"

            He flipped a card into the air, and it flashed as it transformed into an Ash card. "I choose you – Kabutops!"

            The fossil pokemon easily defeated Psyduck. But as usual, the card vanished. Ash sighed. * I can't do anything about it… *

            "Bingo." Jake said, as he and Amy spotted a Dratini in the clear shallows of a pool. "Let's go get it."

            Amy nodded and quickly netted the little dragon pokemon. "Let's go!"

            They immediately headed for the balloon, before taking off.

            Lance shuddered. * Pain… there's a dragon pokemon close by… *

            "Ash, I think something's wrong. Look."

            Ash looked up into the sky and saw Team Rocket's balloon. "Team Rocket!"

            "Don't worry, little boy, we already have our prize!" Team Rocket called, as they flew away.

            From inside a tank was a baby Dratini.

            "Oh no you don't!" Ash said, throwing out his pokemon. "Pidgey, I choose you! Use peck to break that tank!" Pidgey nodded and bashed her beak into the tank quite forcefully.

            The glass shattered. Pidgey quickly threw the baby Dratini down to Ash.

            "Grr. Slowpoke, go! Use Disable!"

            "Articuno, use Blizzard!" Lance called, throwing out her pokemon. * How dare you kidnap a dragon pokemon! *

            The ice attack slammed into the thieves' Meowth balloon, sending them flying off into the distance. Who knows how Slowpoke wound up with them?

            "Let's take Dratini back home." Pika-chan suggested. They did so, and by the time the Warden arrived to check on his old friend, the Dratini was back home and nothing was out of the ordinary.

            "You did great, Ash." Teresa said.

            Ash blushed.

            "Not really…"

            "You're doing fine." Lance said. She ruffled Ash's hair. "Now let's go have some fun!"

            The group cheered and fanned out to search for more pokemon.

End Episode 108! Yay! Finally done! You have no idea how long it takes me to write a chapter… around 4-5 hrs… anyways, please review…

Questions:

What are you feelings regarding Mary-Sues and Self-inserts/New Trainer fics?

A note to the readers:

Due to the fact that Dragon's Mastery contains spoilers for Episodes 186-88 of CCA, which have not been posted yet, I am probably going to postpone posting for that fic until the CCA episode is up.

Please go read my new fic, 'Shelter from the Storm'


	32. Ditto's Mysterious Mansion!

Eppy 107! Hi!

Disclaimer: I have never claimed to own pokemon. But I _know_ that I own Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan, etc.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Lance is Crystal. Crystal is a girl!

Ash: _Wait! Stop! This has gone too far!_  
S/P: What do you mean?  
Ash: _Am I going to fall in love? What's going on? Why can't I tell that Crystal is actually my enemy? Teresa is evil? Why do I keep getting hurt?_

S/P: She's not your enemy. She's trying to help you. Teresa is still evil, but she has no dark magic anymore either. And you keep getting hurt because you don't listen to Pika-chan's advice!

Ash: _By draining my energy? That's not nice. What do you mean I'm not listening to Pika-chan's advice?_

S/P: You yourself know that you need to change all the pokemon cards. And I refuse to answer your second question.

Ash: _But it's so tiring! *Wails* You're mean!_

S/P: Well, it has to be done. Watch CCS if you think you have it bad. *Heads outside*

Ash: _*Sighs* What I put up with…_

Pika-chan: **Hi! *Waves to her fans* Oh, look! Candy! *Dives for candy jar***

Ash: _*Sighs*_

Timeline: Let's see… 3 weeks. The group has left the Safari Zone.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics indicates translated pokemon speech!_

Ranma – thank you for reading the other fic! ^_^  …Well, you have seen CCS before, right? *hint*

Xaero – maybe, maybe not. But at least Dratini got rescued, right?

Vulpix Dark Flame – well, it depends on the fic segment. More dark, angsty, or otherwise plot-building sections take days or even weeks to write for me.

Digifan1 – yes, writer's block is evil. Evolutionary problems itself is proof of that. *Sighs*

SS2 Megami-sama – I'm so happy to finally meet you! ^_^ And I hate Mary-Sue/SI/NT with a passion as well. ^_^ 

I try not to write them myself, really. Hopefully Charlotte isn't too much any of those.

Aragorn the Ranger – yes guy, I appreciate how you review. 

Episode 109: Ditto's Mysterious Mansion

            "I see a house." Teresa reported.

            "Maybe we can stay there for the night." Crystal said cheerfully. "It has to be better than camping out in the woods."

            "Sounds good to me!" Ash said cheerfully. "Let's go!"

            The group ran for the mansion, even though it was dark and forbidding…

            "I'm going to be glad to get a good night's sleep." Ash said. He had been having the same dream for months now. He still couldn't remember much of what happened, but he knew it involved something about the future. If only he could figure out what it was…

            "Here." Pika-chan said, handing him Lemonade. "You like tired.'

            "Many thanks, Pika-chan." Ash said, as he sipped the healing liquid. * What am I going to do? *

            He sighed.

            They walked inside. The whole house was filled with mirrors, but it seemed empty. It was dark inside too.

            "It's shelter at least." Teresa said hopefully.

            "I know. We should be grateful for that."

            The group split up to explore.

            "Still nothing…" Lance said, as she and Charmander walked through a dusty corridor. "Maybe the owner's not here."

            _I agree._ Charmander said.

            "Let's go back and find the others."

            "Nope." Teresa said, as she peered around. "If there was anyone here, I'd be able to tell. I'm going back to find Ash. This is boring."

            Meanwhile, Ash was giving up any hope of finding anyone when he spotted a pokemon.

            "Looks like a new species of pikachu." Pika-chan said. The pikachu, if it could be called one, resembled a normal pikachu; except for one problem… it had tiny dots for eyes and an squiggly mouth.

             "Weird…" Ash said, looking a tad revolted.

            "I agree. Let's just leave it alone." Pika-chan said. "Where are the others?"

            "Right here!" Crystal said, popping up next to him. "Charmander and I couldn't find anyone either."

            "Where's Teresa?"

            "I don't know. Didn't she go that way?"

            "Right." Ash said. "Let's go." Pika-chan hopped onto his shoulder and they headed down the hallway Teresa had vanished down.

            "There she is!" Pika-chan said after a few minutes.

            Indeed, Teresa was perched on a chair, taking pictures of something.

            "Figures she'd find something to take pictures of." Crystal muttered under her breath.

            Teresa looked up. "Hi, Ash!" She said cheerfully.

            Ash stepped back in shock. "Your eyes!"  
            They were a red-orange color, even though they didn't seem to be glowing.

            There was a *plop* sound and then Teresa reformed into a girl with teal hair in two bouncy pigtails. "You're good! Most people wouldn't be able to see through my transformation."

            "Who are you?"

            "I'm Duplica, the entertainer!" She introduced herself, with a little bow. "Say, where's my Ditto?"

            As if on cue, the mutated pokemon scrambled up, before changing into a pink blobby form.

            _Hi!_ It said cheerfully as it bounced up and down.

            The real Teresa came running up. "I have to get a pic of that rare pokemon! Where did it go?"

            "It was a Ditto, not a rare pokemon."

            Teresa drooped. "Aw…"

            "Can we stay here for the night?"

            "Sure!" Duplica said. "I haven't had company for a while."

            "But if you're an entertainer, why aren't you performing right now?" Lance asked.

            "You saw what my Ditto did when it transformed. Its face stayed the same." Duplica said, sighing. * Nobody wants to see a partial transformation. *

            They caught her unspoken thought and nodded.

            "Too bad." Ash said. "Can it battle?"

            "Of course!" Duplica said, perking up. "Why don't we have a little match, one on one?"

            "Sounds good to me!" Ash said, reaching for his key.

            "Cool!" Teresa said, as she pulled out a costume. Massive sweatdropping ensued.

            "Are you a performer too?" Duplica asked, interested, as she pointed Ash to a room where he could change.

            "I guess I'm a part-time actor…" Ash said as he walked off to change.

            He emerged in a pure white robe with a dark red stripe down the tops and bottoms of the sleeve from the shoulder to the wrist. It clung to his figure quite well. The belt was a pure forest green, with lighter spots of spring green on it in five dot patterns. The collar was also dark red, with a little gold circle clasp. The ends of the robe were also outlined in red, but the bottom hem was dark green.

            "Oh! How fun! But let's get this match started!" Duplica said. "Cute costume."

            "Teresa makes them."

            Lance and Teresa turned on the lights and opened the curtains. Ash and Duplica took their places on opposite sides of the stage.

            "Grimer, go!" Ash said, choosing an innocent-looking pokemon card. The grimer oozed out and sat there, waiting.

            "Ditto, use Transform!" Ditto nodded and transformed into a grimer, albeit purple and with a smiling face.

            "Grimer, use Acid Armor!" Grimer nodded and coated itself with a protective layer. 

            "Ditto, use Sludge!" Ditto nodded and threw a lot of toxic sewage waste at Grimer, but it didn't do much.

            "Fire Blast!" Ash said, smiling. Grimer nodded as it collected raw fiery energy in its body, before throwing it out in the form of a giant letter. Ditto was so surprised that it was unable to avoid the blow and got fried.

            _Ow! Hey, it's not fair!_ Ditto wailed as it returned to its default shape.

            "Wow…" Duplica said. "You're pretty good!"

            "Thank you." Ash replied. "You're not bad yourself. I guess using Fire Blast might have been kind of cheap, but it is possible to teach Grimer the TM."

            (True! It works in Crystal and I think G/S as well)

            "I'll remember that." Duplica said. 

            "It was nice meeting you." Ash said. Duplica nodded and bustled off to prepare dinner.

            Later, after a meal of peanut butter and banana sandwiches, the new friends were chatting when the roof broke in.

            "Prepare for Trouble!"

            "And make it double!"

            "To protect the world from devastation – Hey!"  
            Ditto had leapt up and transformed into a Dodrio, before kicking up a gigantic whirlwind, which sent TR scrambling for the exit.

            "We didn't get to finish!" Jake wailed.

            "That's unfair!" Amy said. She released her slowpoke. "Use Disable!"

            "Again?" Ash asked blandly as he pulled out Pidgey's poke ball. "Use Sand-Attack!" The gritty attack sent TR to coughing, so they couldn't do much.

            "Now!" Ash said. Pidgey nodded and created a whirlwind that sent TR flying.

            "Great job!" Teresa said, as she put down her camera. "You rule, Ash!"

            "Thanks, Teresa."

            "You did great." Duplica told Ditto, who smiled. _I'm happy too!_ Suddenly, its face began to change, until it resembled that of Duplica perfectly.

            Then, Ditto completed the transform. 

            "You did it!" Duplica cheered, hugging her pokemon.

            The next day, the group headed off.

Note: The reason why ditto suddenly worked will be explained later.

Please review! *Big eevee pup eyes*

Looks like you caught on, Ranma, but you'll have to wait a bit longer for the revelation of the 'big event'. ^_^

Note: Planning on putting in a special episode after this arc ends, to portray my feelings toward Mary-Sues. Just to let you know.


	33. The battling Eevelutions!

Episode 110! Hmm, still a few more episodes before Ash confronts Lance. Oh well. More fun for me!  
  


The Orange Island series will be part of the Johto cards arc.

Disclaimer: I'm still putting this in? Think for five seconds and tell me if I own pokemon or not, okay? However, I do own Destiny, Pika-chan, etc.

Notes: indicates telepathic communication, ** indicates the innermost thoughts of the character, and _italics_ indicates pokemon talk.

Episode 110: The battling eevelutions!

            The group was heading down a twisty forest road. Ash yawned. Crystal was already fast asleep, lying against his back with her arms around his waist, although how she was sleeping on horseback while managing to stay on was a mystery. Pika-chan was sitting on her head.

            Teresa pointedly ignored looking in their direction.

            Rapidash was walking slower too. It was early in the morning, and no one was quite awake yet.

            "Maybe I should take a nap too." Teresa said. She crawled into Kangaskhan's pouch and let the gentle rocking motion of its walking lull her into dreamland.

            Some time later, Ash was rudely awakened from his slumber when Rapidash suddenly dashed down the road at breakneck speed.

            Whoa, girl, what's wrong? 

            _There is a pokemon ahead who needs help!_

            I'll get my potion bag. Ash said, as he reached into his backpack and began taking stuff out.

            Soon, he discovered an Eevee tied up inside a tree.

            "Who would do this to a poor pokemon?" Ash asked no one in particular as he untied Eevee.

            "Maybe it was abandoned." Lance suggested. She poured out some water for it in a collapsible blue cup. Eevee drank the water, but still looked wary.

            "No, I don't think so." Teresa said. She had awoken during the furious dash to find the pokemon. "Look, it has a collar."

            "Apartment 14-3 Stone Town?"

            "That's the next town ahead. It lies right next to Evolution Mountain, a great place to mine for evolution stones."

            "Let's take this eevee home to its rightful owner, Crystal."

            "'Kay."

            Within ten minutes, they had reached the town.

            "Looks fancy." Ash observed. "So which house is it?"

            "That one!" Teresa said, pointing to a sign with 14-3 written on it in big bold letters.

            They walked into the surrounding courtyard. A party was going on, and the area was filled with evolved pokemon.

            "Well, now that everyone has finished evolving their pokemon, we can start with the attack demonstrations." Sparky was saying, when the group walked in.

            "Hi! We found this eevee!" Teresa chirped.

            "Why thank you!" Rainer said. "Mikey! Oh Mikey! Look! Eevee came home!" A little boy with brown soft hair came out.

            Eevee smiled happily and jumped into his arms.

            "Now don't let it happen again, or else you won't ever become a pokemon trainer." Pyro finished.

            "So it does belong to someone." Teresa said.

            "Why did you bring him home?" Mikey demanded.

            "Eh?" Ash asked. "Isn't he yours?"

            "Yes, but-."

            "Enough, Mikey! So what are you going to evolve Eevee into?" Sparky asked. "You've put it off long enough!"

            "If you don't evolve it, you'll never win any battles." Rainer added.

            "So you have to evolve it!" Pyro finished.

            "I don't care about pokemon battles!" Mikey said.

            His three brothers loomed over him. "What?"

            "Everyone has been waiting anxiously for your decision." Sparky said. "If you use a Thunder Stone, it will evolve into Jolteon! The hairs on its back are as sharp as needles! Excellent for attack power!"

            "Using a water stone will evolve it into Vaporeon." Rainer said. "Using its Acid Armor attack, it will melt into water! No attack can damage it!"

            "Of course, if you choose the Fire Stone, it will evolve into Flareon!" Pyro finished. "Flareon's fire sack holds temperatures of more than 1,600 degrees, and it's fire attacks are deadly! It's the strongest evolution of all!"

            "Wait, I think Jolteon is the strongest of all." Sparky contradicted.

            "Mikey, you're a smart kid. I know you'll evolve it into Vaporeon." Rainer said.

            Silence reigned for minutes.

            "Does he have to evolve it now?" Crystal finally asked.

            "Of course! The earlier you evolve your pokemon, the stronger it is!"

            Yes, but it also learns moves slower. Pika-chan commented privately to the group.

            "Don't you have any pokemon that haven't been evolved?"

            "They can't evolve via stone." Crystal said. "Charmander has to level up."

            "Too bad." Rainer said. "What about you, Ash?"

            Ash smiled. "I already have all three."

            "You know, he looks kind of familiar…" Rainer said, taking a good close look at him and peering into his new league guidebook. "Wait a minute…"

            Ash gulped.

            "You're Ash Ketchum, the Indigo League Champion!"

            Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Ash.

            Ash blushed. "Um…"

            "I knew it!" Rainer said. "Choose Vaporeon, Eevee! He used it in the final round!"

            "He used Jolteon too!"

            "But he used Flareon in the qualifying matches!"

            Mikey backed away from his three brothers slowly. "Um… can I decide later?" He squeaked.

            "OK, but before today is out, you have to decide!"

            Teresa was eating sandwiches with him.

            "I don't want to evolve Eevee."  
            "Why don't you just tell your brothers?" She asked.

            "I'm scared…"

            _Me too!_ Eevee said. _I'm scared too!_

            Teresa sighed. * This is bad… *

            Ash and Lance were having fun watching the pokemon battles. "This is pretty fun. I'm glad they didn't all mob me once they found out I was the champion."

            "Dye your hair or something."

            "I know…" Ash sighed. "Do you have any hair dye?"

            "Yep. I can dye it later."  
            "Thanks."

            "No problem." Lance said, smiling cheerfully. Approximately two hours later, Mikey's brothers came over again.

            "Okay, Mikey, we're waiting!"

            "Good luck!" Teresa whispered.

            Mikey paled, but nodded. "Brothers, I -."

            A cloud of smoke drifted over the area.

            "Prepare for trouble!"

            "And make it double!"

            "To protect the world from devastation!"

            "To unite all people within our nation!"

            "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

            "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

            "Amy!"

            "Jake!"

            "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

            "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

            "Ninetails!"

            "Not right now." Ash said angrily, as he released Butterfree. "Use Stun Spore and then knock them away with a Whirlwind attack!"

            Butterfree nodded and doused them, before blowing up a gust of wind to send them flying. But somehow, Team Rocket had gotten a giant fan and it was employed to cancel out Butterfree's attack.

            "Jolteon, use Pin Missle!" The pins punctured the balloon, and it began to tip.

            "Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump!"

            "Flareon, use Fire Spin!"

            The two attacks sent the balloon crashing to earth. Team Rocket decided that now would be a good time to run.

            "Eevee, go!" Mikey said. * I have to prove to my brothers that I can win too… * "Use Take Down!"

            Eevee slammed into Team Rocket, sending them flying.

            "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They wailed as they vanished.

            Aftermath…

            "I want to keep Eevee the way it is."

            "That way we'll really be the four eevee brothers." Sparky said. 

            The other two brothers agreed. And so, the next day, Ash and co. left a family now, finally united.

End Episode 110!

Please drop a review; that makes me very happy! Flames will be used to build a bonfire, in which I will personally burn all those annoying SAT and AP tests. *Sobs*

              
            


	34. Showdown in Dark City!

Episode 109! *Cheers* the reason why Ditto could suddenly transform was because Lance used the Clow card 'Change' on it. Lance was feeling grateful to Duplica because her battle forced Ash to change one of his pokemon cards, so she gave her a little gift.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. I OWN DESTINY AND PIKA-CHAN AND ETERNEON. STEAL AND FEEL THE BRAND OF THE HOT IRON ON YOUR FOREHEAD! *Sizzle*

Oh dear, too much American Lit is affecting my brain. Not good…

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech, yay!

Lance = Crystal. Lance is female.

Ranma – I've heard about that manga, but I can't read Japanese. ^_^ I think you may have guessed right…

Jarzard – hmm, maybe because I'm taking them this week? *Sighs* I do try to update regularly

Xaero – Hehehehe

Digifan1 – I love it when people tell me to keep writing. Makes me feel better.

Vulpix Dark Flame – yes, I remembered the names. *Blush*

SS2 Megami-sama – well, if you mean Ash's power from the original "Card Captor Ashura', then yes, I can let you borrow it under two conditions. One, its not going to be used by a NT/SI/Mary-Sue, and two, you put in your author's notes that you're borrowing it from me.

Aragorn the Ranger – thank you. Writer's block is really a pain…

Episode 111: Showdown in Dark City!  
  


            The group rode into an abandoned looking city.

            "Looks empty to me." Lance said. "But why?"

            Ash shrugged as he looked at the lopsided sign. "Dark City? Never heard of it."

            "It's actually one of the candidates for a new gym." Lance whispered. "The League was supposed to send an inspector to come and see."  
            "So why don't you check it out? You are the Champion, after all." Teresa whispered into his other ear.

            "Sounds good." Ash said.

            They walked in and began looking around for people.

            Suddenly, rocks came showering down from a roof.

            Pika-chan angrily jumped on Ash's head, before letting loose a ferocious Thunder attack.

            Three little kids came tumbling down and landed in a convenient pile of hay.

            "Children?" Teresa asked, surprised.

            "You're pokemon trainers, right?" One demanded.

            "So what if we are?" Lance asked, a bit irritated. "What gives you the right to attack us?"

            In answer, the three kids pulled out sticks and each knocked one trainer over the head with deadly intent.

            A loud *Crack* was heard.

            "Wait!" A voice cried, as Lance, Ash, and Teresa simultaneously reached for their poke balls.

            Ash rubbed his head. * The explanation had better be _really_ good, or else… *

            "I'm sorry these children attacked you. They don't know any better." The apologetic restaurant manager said. "You see, in this town there are two gyms. The Yas and Kas gyms. They are constantly battling…"

            "So that's why the town looks wrecked…" Ash mused.

            Pika-chan happily munched on Ash's curry.

            "I want some ketchup too." Ash said, pulling the bottle out of her hands. Pika-chan pouted, but avenged herself by taking his raspberry chocolate bars.

            Ash growled.

            "Why are they fighting like this?" Teresa asked, as she poured herself a glass of milk.

            "Perhaps it is because the winner will become an official Indigo League pokemon gym." The man said.

            Suddenly, a whistle sounded.

            "It's beginning again!" One of the boys said.

            "The Yas and Kas gyms are fighting again! You'd better hide!" The man called.

            They all dived under the tables.

            "This is the day we destroy your Yas gym once and for all!"

            "Well, I'll crush all you Kas trainers!"

            "Scyther, go!"

            "Electabuzz, go!"  
            The two pokemon began tearing the area apart viciously, with blows and slices and clouds of electricity.

            "This isn't pokemon battling, its fighting and destruction, plain and simple!" Ash said, outraged.

            "No wonder everyone hates pokemon trainers…" Lance mused. * I'll have to remember this, so I can tell the rest of the Elites. *

            "What can we do?" Teresa asked.

            They would have said more, but than three familiar faces appeared in the shop.

            "Food!" TR demanded.

            "But you don't have any money." The shopkeeper protested.

            "Are you denying the might of the Kas gym?"

            _Ninetails isn't happy…_

            "Prepare for Trouble!"

            "And make it double!"

            "To protect the world from devastation!"

            "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

            "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

            "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

            "Amy!"

            "Jake!"

            "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

            "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

            "Ninetails!"

            "Not you again." Ash said, drawing out a poke ball. His eyes flashed briefly along with his key as he activated a card. "Cloyster, go! Use Spike Cannon!"

            "Charmander, go! Use Flamethrower!" Lance called.

            "Kangaskhan, use Mega Punch!" 

            The attacks all crashed into the unlucky TR members.

            "I think I'm burnt." Jake said, before he fell over, exhaling a cloud of charcoal dust. *Ugh. SO strong… *

            "Me too." Amy said, moaning. *OW! *

            Ninetails dashed out as Cloyster began spitting water attacks at it. _I'm getting out of here!_

            Jake and Amy ran after their pokemon, Amy was dragging Jake because he couldn't walk…

            "That was wonderful!" A voice said.

            They turned and saw a girl in dark blue overalls with the symbol for the Yas gym on the chest. "I'll take you to the Yas gym!"

            She led them there.

            Ash went along with it because he wanted inside information on the situation and it would be easier to get it from the gym leader.

            "Master, I have brought three strong trainers." She said.

            "Very well." The leader of the Yas gym said. "But I will judge their prowess for myself." His Scyther was meditating nearby, blades crossed.

            "Scyther, attack!"

            Scyther nodded and charged the group. Ash reacted instantly and phased right through the bug pokemon, causing it to blink in confusion.

            "Flareon, go! Use Fire Blast!" Flareon nodded and sent Scyther off into the rank of the fainted.

            Yas gasped and withdrew his pokémon. "Truly impressive! You must join my gym at once!"

            "Why are you trying to build an official pokemon league gym here?" Ash asked.

            "Oh, don't you know? It's the easiest way to make money."

            "Pokemon aren't tools of war!" Lance said, enraged. * How dare they! When I tell the others about this… *

            "I can't join." Ash said. "This is against my principles."  
            The rest of the gym trainers looked hopping mad at this and released their fighting type pokemon. A Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Primeape, and Machoke surrounded the two trainers.

            Ash and Lance shrugged and released Articuno and Zapdos, respectively, easily downing the array of fighting types, as Teresa taped with starry eyes.

            You're doing great! Pika-chan said.

            They, using Zapdos and Articuno to combine a powder snow and thunder flash attacks; they created a screen and managed to escape.

            The leader cursed. * What wonderful trainers! I must get them to join before Kas gets them! *

            "I do wish there was a way to stop this conflict, though…" Ash said.

            "I have an idea.' Teresa said. "I read somewhere that the color red attracts the attention of Scyther and Electabuzz, and they will attack it…"

            Ash looked at Pika-chan, who was still holding a bottle of Ketchup. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
            The next day…

            "Ready!" The townspeople announced. All the ketchup barrels were in place. The Yas and Kas groups entered from opposite sides of the town.

            "You will never win! Scyther, go!"

            "Oh yeah? Electabuzz, I choose you!" As soon as the two groups had advanced to the center of the town, Ash gave the signal and the barrels dropped.

            *SPLASH*

            "AAAHHHHHHHHH! What are you doing, Scyther?"  
            "I'm your master, Electabuzz!" The two pokemon ignored them and kept attacking the red trainers.

            After a while, Ash decided that they had suffered enough, so he had Oddish dump two buckets of red ketchup over the two opposing pokémon, causing them to attack each other.

            "Have you had enough now?"

            Instead of replying, the leaders snatched up sticks. 

            Ash's eyes snapped open and turned a glowing golden color. "I warned you…" He said, as he formed a glowing ball of energy in his hands. A poke ball appeared and opened.

            "Eterneon, go!"

            The gym leaders barely had time to react before they were both disabled.

            "Neither of you will ever become a gym this way." Ash said, as he took out his Masters badge.

            The townspeople gasped. "You're the league champ!"

            "Correct." Ash said, smiling. "Unless you change your ways, it will never happen. I will return some time later to check up, but now is no time for you to become a real gym."

            There was a flash of light, and then the three vanished.

End Episode 111! Heh! I did it _my_ way, of course. *Smiles devilishly* Maybe its not that good, but. *Sighs* WRITER'S BLOCK

              
  



	35. Dark Moon Rising

WAI! Another chapter!

Episode 110 is now up! *Hands out triple chocolate chip cookies to reviewers and milk* Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I want pokemon! But it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game FREAK, etc. However, Destiny, Pika-chan, Charlotte, and everything else belongs to me. *Smiles but holds glowing knife behind back* so don't take anything!

Notes: As always, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech, and indicates psychic talk.

Episode 112: Dark moon rising

            "I think we're lost."  
            "That's nice, Teresa." Lance said, not looking up from where she was drawing a battle diagram in her notebook.

            "I mean it."

            Ash sighed and pulled out his pokégear, sensing a fight. "Dexter, where are we?"

            "Near Evolution Mountain." Dexter beeped. "I sense the presence of stones all around."

            "Well, I have no more stone-evolution pokemon." Ash said. "No problem."

            "You might want to pick up a few. They're free, after all."

            "I know. And sometimes, you can use them as spell components." Ash said. He smiled and pulled out his Itemfinder. "I'm ready!"

            The Itemfinder started beeping. Ash smiled and nudged Rapidash, who nodded and took off. Soon, they had discovered a deep, bowl-shaped impression, full of various evolutionary stones.

            The group split up and went around, collecting stones.

            Pika-chan was instructing Ash on some transformation magic.

            "Speaking of which." Pika-chan said, "If you want to make you attacks more effective, you might want to utilize evolution stones to your advantage."

            "What do you mean?"

            Pika-chan pulled out a brown, leather-bound book. "See? It says here that if you ingest powdered stones, or if you wear them, they boost your magic by 2x attack power."

            "Does it work on pokemon too?"

            "Yes, this process was originally developed for pokemon, but later adapted by magicians to use."

            "Might as well try…" Ash said. * I hope it doesn't taste horrible… * He collected one of each stone and used a Lv. 24 Shatter spell to turn them all into powder.

            "Now, you mix the powder with Fresh Water…" Pika-chan said. Ash nodded and began stirring. Wisps of blue, green, red, yellow, and white smoke rose in clouds. For a few minutes, he couldn't see what was happening.

            "Next, you add three rare candies."

            Ash dug three Rare Candy out of his pocket and added them to his mixture, still stirring. "There's a lot, Pika-chan. Do I have to drink all of it?"

            "No. If you stir well, you only need a glass."

            "Thank goodness." Ash said, as he continued stirring. "What's next?"

            "Two Unicorn hairs."  
            "Unicorn hairs? But…"

            Lance looked up from where she was grooming her Charmander, surrounded by a pile of fire stone. "Can't you summon them or create them?"

            "She's right!" Pika-chan said. "Use one of the summon spells!"

            "Okay…" Ash said. He held his hands cupped in front of him, as his eyes turned pure white. * I call on the power of Serebii, the great guardian… *

            Faint strands of chi wove around him. Ash continued repeating the same words over and over in his head, until finally, a small pile of yellowish-white hairs sat in his hand. He drew two out and placed them in the liquid, where they instantly dissolved.

            "What's next?"

            "Finally," Pika-chan read from the recipe. "You have to add three tablespoons of powdered mist peppermint."

            "You mean like candy canes?"

            "No, you need to find the mist peppermint leaves and then grind them."

            "That's going to take forever. It only grows in uninhabitable places." Ash said. "I'll grow some myself."

            He drew out his key. "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!" His staff appeared as a golden magic circle surrounded him. Ash stood up and pulled out a card.

            "Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release! Paras!"

            The small mushroom pokemon looked at Ash questioningly. 

            "Can you make some mint peppermint leaves?"

            _Of course!_ Paras said, clicking its claws rhythmically as it scuttled around. Soon, a small plant had been formed.

            "Thank you, Paras!"

            _No problem at all._ Paras said. _I was bored, anyways!_

            Paras returned to card form, which flew into Ash's pocket.

            Ash picked the leaves and slowly ground them into powder using a mortar and pestle he had conjured up. Finally, he had three tablespoons of mist peppermint leaves. He added this to the still bubbling potion and finally, it turned a clear color.

            "Safe to drink now!" Pika-chan said.

            Ash summoned Sunny, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon back from Pallet and distributed the potion to all, including the pokemon he was carrying with him.

            _I taste nothing!_ Jolteon said. _But I _do_ feel stronger!_

            _Me too!_ Vaporeon said.

            I guess it worked. Sunny said, as she sparked. The light coming from her fur was a lot stronger.

            "Great!" Ash said. "Hey, Crystal, you want a glass?"  
            Lance hesitated. * I guess it can't hurt… *

            "Okay!"

            They clinked glasses and drank.

            Teresa sighed. * It's not fair… *

            But of course, this time there was no dark magic presence to offer her fame and glory and Ash's heart in return for her service.

            So what could she do?

            That night…

            "It's time." Lance said, looking at the moon. "Tomorrow is the full moon."

            "And then you're going to confront him." A voice said.

            Lance looked up, startled. There, wrapped around a tree, was Dragonair... a very familiar-looking dragonair with elegant silver swan-like wings.

            "Dragonair-chan, what are you doing here?"

            "The final judgment approaches. I wouldn't stay away from my master. After all, I will probably have to fight Sabrina."

            "Oh."

            Lance looked around for her second guardian. "Where is Luna?"

            A purple Espeon materialized out of thin air. It had small black wings. "Right here!"

            "Thanks for coming." Lance said, as she rubbed her key. "I appreciate this."

            "No problem!"

            "We brought the rest of your pokemon as well." Dragonair-chan said, pulling out a very familiar looking silver belt with poke balls on it.

            "Thank you." Lance said, buckling it on. Her dragon pokemon smiled at her happily.

            _We missed you!_

            Yeah! But Gyrados stole my fishing pole! 

            What? No I didn't, Aerodactyl!   
            Did too! 

            Did not! 

            Did too! 

            Did not! 

            Nobody made it past Lorelei. Dragonair #1, Darkstar said.

            Heh. Dragonair #2, Tempest said.

            "Did you have fun?"

            Yep! 

            The dragons and Lance chatted for a while before Lance went to sleep.

            Meanwhile, Ash was having the same dream, with a few changes… 

*********************Dreamscape*****************************************

            Ash mentally groaned. He knew he would forget everything when he woke up. * Why does this stupid dream keep repeating? *

            But this time, there was some light that shone on the figure's features.

            A pair of blue eyes stared into his.

            Ash gasped as they picked up their staff and got ready to attack again. Beside him, he felt Pika-chan and Sabrina tense up.

            Ash pulled out his own staff, and as they moved, he thought of something. * I've seen those eyes before… *

            Blue energy streaked towards him, and again, his Ash cards moved to protect him. But this time, it seemed like it was working…

            They filled the air like snowflakes, reminding Ash that he had changed almost all of them…

            The deflection seemed to be working, but then the beam doubled back and charged at him again…

********************End Dream******************************************

            Ash woke up gasping. * This has got to end. Today, I'm going to go and confront whoever this person is… *

End Episode 112! Yep, action ahead! Expect a battle in the next chapter! 

Flames will be used to toast flames.

Reviews are very good! J N' the more I get the faster I update…


	36. Facing the Bewitching moonlight

Episode 113! Triple numbers, yippee!

Disclaimer: WAAAAAH! I want pokemon! But I have to content myself with Destiny, Charlotte, and Pika-chan…

Notes: No, Lance is not a male. Lance is a _girl_. Lance goes by the name Crystal while she travels with Ash. ** Indicates thoughts, indicates telepathy, and _italics_ indicates pokemon talking.

Note: Ash is now 14; I didn't mention his birthday though.

Ranma – I meant flamers…

Xaero – sorry, I don't do bloody, gory stuff. Besides, how the heck do I championship if I kill one of them off? That's more of the original CCA tune. You could check out that fic perhaps.

Digifan1 – Hehehehehe

Aragorn the Ranger – interesting tactic you're trying here

SS2 Megami-sama – ok! And I'd like a link to the ficcie so I can see it when it's up.

Jarzard – um… humor? Me? *Laughs* those two are usually not compatible. However… 'How to Catch a Star' might be considered humor?

Psychic Sabrina – thank you for the e-mail! I like Sabrina as well, and I'm glad you like the fic. Yay, someone else thinks Lance is a girl! ^_^

Episode 113: Facing the bewitching moonlight

            "What? You're going to Pokemon Tower?" Pika-chan demanded.

            "I have to do this!" Ash said. "I mean; I can't just neglect my duties! Can't you see how this dream is driving me crazy?"

            "Yes…" Pika-chan said. She sighed. "But you can't bring the others. It will be too dangerous."

            "I know." Ash said. "They're still sleeping." He pulled out a pokemon card. His eyes flashed briefly as it was activated and the glow of teleport surrounded them.

            "Kadabra?"

            "Yes."

            "You didn't even use your staff. Your magic is really getting stronger." Pika-chan commented.

            "I guess the potion yesterday helped…"

            "Let's start climbing." Pika-chan sighed as they walked inside.

            Just then, Ash's communicator rang.

            Ash turned it on. "What is it?"

            "Ash, be careful. It will happen tonight." Charlotte said, before she turned off the portal communications.

            "What?" Ash asked. "Hey, don't just give me a cryptic answer!"

            Pika-chan shocked the magical item, trying to make it work. Instead, it short-circuited. She growled. * This is not good… *

            Meanwhile…

            Lance woke up, as a Bubblebeam smacked into her face. They already left! Luna called.

            What? 

            Don't worry, you can teleport there. 

            Right. Lance said. She quickly dove into a bush, with her backpack. When she came out, she was dressed in her normal Dragon Master outfit, but she still looked 12 years old. She touched the key at her throat and turned to Luna and Dragonair. Are you two Ready? 

            Yep! 

            Let's go! 

            Ash and Pika-chan cautiously climbed up. When they reached the top, it was already four in the afternoon.

            *Huff, puff*

            "How did this get so tiring?" Pika-chan asked as they trudged up to the top floor. 

            "Maybe we've gotten out of shape?"

            "Impossible! There must be a spell or something that's making it so hard for us to do anything!"  
            "Very good." A voice said. "Time, come back."

            There was a brownish-golden flash of light.

            "I knew it!" Pika-chan said triumphantly. "Somebody was using magic on us?"

            Ash shaded his eyes. "Who?" He asked, trying to peer into the dark recesses of the room. * Not Teresa, is it? *

            "Me."

            Lance stepped out into the light, dressed in her Dragon Master outfit.     "Crystal!?" Ash demanded. "How?"

            Lance smiled. "Crystal is such a pretty name, but it's not my real name…"

            "Ash! Be on alert! You've been blinded to her aura!" Pika-chan yelled. Indeed, a faint flickering aura began to surround Lance, steadily growing stronger. Silver and black light mixed together.

            "It feels just like Clow's aura." Ash gasped.

            Two flashes of light appeared. Two pokemon appeared next to Crystal – an Espeon and a Dragonair.

            "We have a part to play in this as well."

            Lance held a key out in her hand.

            "Key that hides the power of the darkness, Show thy true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Lance commandeth you, Release!"

            "Lance?!"

            "Isn't that the leader of the Elite Four?" Pika-chan whispered. Ash nodded frantically.

            "Correct. I'm also the master of the moon card set." Lance said. "But enough of this. Dark!"

            A card hovered in front of her and cloaked the area in darkness, obscuring any light that had been visible, even the sun and the moon.

            Teresa fell asleep. So did everyone else.

            "What have you done?!" Pika-chan demanded.

            "I have called darkness down." Lance said. "You would have fallen asleep, like everyone else, Ash, but your magic has grown stronger."

            "How long will everyone sleep?"

            "_Forever._"

            Lance raised her staff and sent a bolt of blue energy into Espeon, who jumped up and fired off a beam of purple psychic energy at Ash and Pika-chan. Pika-chan quickly transformed into the 'Eternal Winged Pikachu of Greatness', wings protecting them from the attack.

            "Not bad." Lance said, as a second stream of energy headed for Pika-chan. Pika-chan opened her mouth and shot a burst of fire at Luna, but Luna's attack cut through it like a knife through butter. Pika-chan went flying and crashed a few feet away.

            "Grr…" Pika-chan growled softly as she tried to stand.

            Another beam headed for them. However, a wave of ruby shards protected Ash from the attack. On the ground were two halves of a broken poke ball.

            Sabrina stood there ready to fire more of them. "C-Clow? But…"

            Lance shook her head.

            "My turn." Dragonair-chan said, jumping down. She opened her mouth and a wave of blue shards headed for Sabrina, who counterattacked with her own ruby fragments.

            Sabrina winced as several made it past her shield of protection. 

            "Your master is not strong enough to support you yet." Dragonair taunted.

            "It's not Ash's fault!" Pika-chan spat.

            The guardians stood up and prepared to fight again.

            "STOP!" Ash said. He turned to Lance. "I don't understand! You've always helped me before… why are you attacking me now, Crystal?"       

            "If you wish to learn the answer, you must defeat me." Lance replied, as a bolt of blue energy formed from her staff.

            Ash gasped, remembering his dream. * That means… to defeat her; I need to change all the cards I haven't changed yet! *

            He quickly drew them out of his pockets and threw them into the air.

            "Cards created by Clow, accept this new star power and take on your new forms! Your master Ashura under the seal of contract commandeth you, Release!"

            White energy surrounded all of the cards, turning them into 'Ash cards.' Ash sighed and collected them back. The shield of cards deflected the beam of blue energy back at Lance, but she simply waved it off and it vanished.

            "You're still missing two though…" Lance's voice interrupted.

            Ash looked up and saw Missingno still floating there by itself.

            But there's only one. Pika-chan said as she dodged a blast of fire. Think, Ash, think! 

            "Missingno… is darkness…" Ash whispered. "So to counteract, I need light…"

            Lance didn't reply, but she gathered more energy in her staff and threw it at Ash.

            "Poliwrath!" Ash said, dousing the flames with the water/fighting type.  * But light? How? *

            He jumped out of the way as another bolt headed for him. "Articuno! Become a reprimanding chain!"

Articuno nodded, and flew towards Lance, but Lance blasted it away with a few bolts of fire thanks to Entei. "You can't use the trick you used on Sabrina to defeat me!"

Sabrina scowled, but turned her attention to the Dragonair she was fighting. Victory was still uncertain.

"Light…" Ash whispered, as he shielded himself with Protect. His mind quickly ran through all the Kanto pokemon. * No, it's not one of them… *

Eevee? Pika-chan suggested.

            Ash gasped. * No, not Eevee… Eterneon! *

            We will help. Pika-chan said, as she used Zap Cannon to freeze Espeon so it wouldn't attack.

            Yes. Sabrina added as she pinned Dragonair with a wave of ruby shards.

            "How? Making a card takes so much energy…"

            "We will enter your staff and stay there." 

            "B-but…" Ash said, "You'll get hurt!" He burst into tears. Pika-chan licked his cheek while Sabrina put an arm around him.

            "No. You have the invincible spell." Sabrina reminded him.

            "It will be all right." Pika-chan whispered.

            Ash nodded slowly. "It will be all right…" Sabrina and Pika-chan dissolved into energy and entered his staff, as it changed to a sixteen-pointed golden star, with a silver moon and red-gold sun underneath it, with long white wings extending from the star. The staff itself was dark blue.

            Ash closed his eyes. * Last time I created a card without sealing it was Destiny, and I was unconscious, but I know I can do this! They're all counting on me! *

            "Shimmering stars…" Ash whispered, as a shape began to form. "Grant me your energy… create newly a spirit… noble and free… with light and darkness… weave a tapestry… moonlight and sunlight… renewed in thee… Eterneon!"

            There was a humongous flash of light, and then the light-type eevelution formed, glowing brightly with energy.

            "Eterneon, use Light Ray!"

            The jewel on Eterneon's forehead glinted like a star as thousands of tiny stars shot everywhere, destroying the darkness and ripping it into little bits.

            Ash breathed a sigh of relief, heedless of how tired he was. His staff reverted back to normal as Sabrina and Pika-chan reappeared.

            "You did it, Ash!"

            "I should be thanking you for your support." Ash said, hugging each in turn. "Thank you so much, Pika-chan, Sabrina!"

            "You did well." Lance said, smiling. "But it's night right now."

            "Oh." Ash said. "Missingno!" The glitch pokemon once again covered the sky in darkness. Ash smiled, tiredly, before he fainted.

            Lance walked towards him. Sabrina and Pika-chan quickly blocked him.

            "Don't you dare hurt him!" Pika-chan said.

            Sabrina nodded as she formed a crystal sword in one hand.

            Espeon and Dragonair stirred and woke up.

            She's not going to hurt him. Dragonair muttered. But the other guardians didn't' seem to notice or hear.

            "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him." Lance said, smiling, as she reverted back to her true form and picked Ash up. "I'm taking him to the Plateau."

            The two guardians looked suspicious, but nodded and followed her there. It was a quick trip via teleport.

            Lance put Ash to bed and served tea. "I'm not answering any questions until he wakes up."

            "Darn." Pika-chan said. Just then, she noticed the wide assortment of snacks. She automatically glomped them as she grinned toothily.

            Sabrina sighed.

            "What a glutton." Luna said, as she poured herself some honeyed tea.

            "What did you say?" Pika-chan demanded as she threw a candied apple into Luna's mouth and stuffed it in.

            Luna gulped and turned blue.

            "Uh-oh…" Lance said. "Luna's kind of like Spinel Sun, not that sugar tolerant."

            Luna chirped and began dashing around, eating all the candy.

            "See what I mean?"

            "THAT'S MY COOKIE!"

            Luna yawned and shot a ruby beam at Pika-chan, who glared and retaliated with a thundershock. Soon, the area was covered with food.

            Lance sighed. * At least she's been diverted now… *

End Episode 113! *Smiles* did you like it? This was so hard to write! Drain immensely… Flames will be used to toast pancakes, and reviews make me hyper and happy!

Question: I have two first-person vignettes from Lance and Charlotte's POVs on my computer, short little stories that sort of deal with the Triple Guardianship. Should I post them?  
 

And…

Dragon's Mastery will take a bit before it goes up, so please be patient! 


	37. Enlightening the stars

Episode 114! An even number, all right!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or CCS. But I own Destiny, Pika-chan, Eterneon, etc.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon talk that is now in English.

LANCE IS A GIRL. She is Crystal. Oh, and Lance is 17 years old. She just looks older…

Apologies on not updating faster, however I was bedridden with stomach flu, an insane amount of homework, and the SATS. Please keep that in mind. And I still had to endure school under these conditions.

Xaero – hyper candies? May not necessarily be a good thing.

Digifan1 – hai!

SS2 Megami-sama – okay!

Ranma – really? *Starry eyes* I'm so proud…

Aragorn the Ranger – Hehehehe 

Jarzard – Hehehe, you take Spanish too? ^_^

Psychic Sabrina – well, thank you! Luna is always fun to write. As for the POV stories, I think I'll wait until a few more stories go up, they might make more sense then.

Episode 114: Enlightening the stars

            Ash woke up, feeling fuzzy. * Where am I? Oh… * His memories from the night before began flooding back in. * Why, Crystal? You never explained… but I've defeated you, right? *

            Ash blinked around blearily and noticed Pika-chan and Sabrina's faces. Sabrina actually looked kind of worried, while Pika-chan was practically humming with nervous energy.

            "Pika-chan?"

            "You're awake!" She cheered.

            Ash rubbed his head. "Where am I?"

            "Indigo Plateau." A voice said. Ash blinked and saw Crystal, no Lance, his mind automatically corrected, standing there, dressed in a dark blue robe with silver dragon scales running all over it.

            "Hi." Ash said.

            Pika-chan blinked at him.

            "Are you feeling all right?"

            Ash nodded. "Did you use the Wand of the Water Guardian on me?"

            Lance shook her head. "No, I used something called chi transference."

            Pika-chan and Sabrina shot each other glances out of the corners of their eyes. 

            Did she say chi transference? 

            I'm pretty sure she did. 

            Doesn't that require -! 

            Yes. 

            Oh dear. He's not going to take this well. 

            Lance served Ash some waffles and maple syrup. When he had finished eating, she sat down next to the bed with her two guardians. 

            "I suppose you want an explanation now?"

            "That would be nice." Ash said.

            "Very well. I'll start from the beginning…"

            "Whenever something odd happened, I usually felt Clow's aura." Ash said. "Was that you?"

            Lance nodded.

            "But isn't your magic moon-type?"

            "Moon is very close to darkness. Indeed, some say they are one and the same." Lance said. 

            "Clow knew that. He used sun, moon, and darkness to create his cards." Pika-chan spoke up. "But why were you attacking Ash? He's already the Kanto card master!"

            "There are two reasons." Lance said. "The first is because of Ash's new magic power is Star."

            "My magic?" Ash asked; trying to remember what Pika-chan had told him what seemed like ages ago.

            "What was the old chant for Clow's key?"

            "Key that hides the power of the elements, reveal your true form before me. Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release."

            "But your new staff…"

            "Had the power of 'Star'!" Ash said.

            "The Clow cards were created using 'Darkness', but your new staff was 'Star'."

            "So that's why Ash had to change all the pokemon cards!" Pika-chan said.

            "But during the final judgment he used Articuno." Sabrina said softly.

            Luna sniffed daintily. "That's because of the Mirror of Moonlight." She said. "Ash used it during the Final Judgment, so it gave him the boost of moon energy he needed to defeat Sabrina."

            "So you knew I was going to use Articuno against Sabrina?"

            Lance shrugged. "No, _I_ didn't know, but Clow did, so he planned it all out beforehand."

            Sabrina looked miffed.

            "You see," Lance continued. "If you had continued to use the regular pokemon cards, they would have eventually run out of dark energy and become normal cards. Just pieces of paper."

            "So that's why you caused all those strange things to happen!" Ash said.

            Pika-chan nodded. "That explains it. The card needed to be changed in a magic-friendly environment."

            Sabrina nodded and closed her eyes as she accepted the reasoning.

            "So what's the second reason?"

            "Actually, it was kind of for me." Lance said. "Ash, I need you to get something. I believe you have two of the magic wands that make up the Triple Devastation?"

            Ash nodded and went to get them.

            Lance picked up the water wand. It immediately began to glow a warm blue color. Ash's eyes widened.

            "You're the second guardian?"

            "Yes. Charlotte is the first, for fire. I'm the second, for water and ice. And you're the youngest, for thunder."  
            "That's why the channeling process he tried during the League finals worked!" Pika-chan said triumphantly. "You were predestined so the two of you could work together."

            "Very observant, Pika-chan." Dragonair said.

            Pika-chan beamed and ate a chocolate.

            "As the second guardian, I was under enormous pressure." Lance said. "You see, before you came into power, I had to carry darkness as well as moon energy inside of me."

            Ash winced.

            "But wouldn't that just make you powerful?"

            "Kind of. But having more than one magic type is usually hard to maintain." Lance said. "Fortunately, I have been able to transfer half of the dark magic to you."

            "How? Where? When?" Ash asked, looking slightly panicked.

            "Relax. Some of it was when we channeled and used magic, but most of it was just by being close to you. You were so energy drained that your chi would automatically absorb any free-floating magic energy in the atmosphere. I gave the rest of it to you last night."

            Ash's head snapped up. * Last night? That doesn't sound good… *

            Don't worry. She didn't jump you, if that's what you're worried about. Pika-chan said cheerfully.

            Pika-chan! Be a bit more delicate! Sabrina said.

            Why? You're the one known for that, not me. 

            The two guardians began glaring at each other. Luna, sensing a catfight, quickly threw a bowl of chocolate pudding to Pika-chan.

            "Yay, pudding!" She said, forgetting the argument.

            Luna sweatdropped. * What a glutton… *

            "Don't worry. Nothing happened." Lance assured him. Ash relaxed visibly.

            "So… not to be rude or anything, but what happens now?"

            "You're on your own, mostly." Lance said. "The three guardians usually don't stay together unless it's needed."

            Ash looked down. * I hate to admit it, but I've actually kind of grown used to her company… *

            "Um…"  
            "What is it?"

            "I still kind of need to go capture the Johto cards, and I was wondering if…"

            "He wants to know if you'd like to come along." Pika-chan said.

            "Really?"

            Ash nodded. "We're friends, Crystal – I mean, Lance."

            "It's okay. You can keep calling me Crystal."

            Ash smiled. "Besides, don't you need to keep an eye on me since you're the older guardian?" He turned on the bambi eyes.

            "I suppose, if you put it that way…"

            "Then its' settled. We're going." Dragonair-chan said.

            "Yep! Unless…"

            "Unless what?" Ash asked, blinking.

            "You're already the League Champion, but if you'd like to fight the rest of the Elite Four, I could arrange that."

            "Really? Cool!" Ash said, eyes lighting up. "Sounds great!"

            Lance nodded. "Rest well. I'll arrange for you to fight Lorelei tomorrow."

            "Okay!" Ash said happily.

            "One more thing. You don't look surprised seeing Espeon and Dragonair. Why? I know that you expected the decision maker for my Moon card set to be Staryu."

            "I don't know." Ash said. "Staryu wouldn't be right for you."

            "I see…" Lance said, lightly. "All right then."

            Teresa scowled. Her eyes flashed angrily as she put down her binoculars. * How dare Ash run off without telling me! And with Crystal too! I know I shouldn't have left the two of them together! *

            As she got angrier, dark energy collected in her body.

            A dark aura formed around her. Her eyes turned an eerie red again. A pair of dark green wings sprouted from her back and she flew off.

            "DIE!"

            Ash barely avoided a bolt of dark energy. "What? TERESA?!"

            "Not again." Lance muttered. "Release!" She selected a card and threw it into the air. "Lock!"

            A ring formed around Teresa, disabling her.

            Ash looked scared. * What can I do? Wait… darkness is weak to light, so I can use… *

            "Eterneon, go! Use Heaven's Glow!"

            Eterneon nodded and sent off the beam from its jewel. Teresa screamed as she began dissolving into smoke.

            "Keep it up, Ash! If you stop now the darkness we will win!" Pika-chan cried. "We thought we cured her so many times, but she was always dark! You cannot let her live! It will only cause more destruction in the fturue!"  
            "Ash! You're the only one who can seal her!" Lance added.

            "This is your duty." Sabrina intoned. "Your feelings cannot interfere. She cannot stay. It is meant to be that way."

            Ash nodded. A single tear trickled down from his eye as Teresa was completely incinerated, but he could do nothing about it. That night, Ash slept with Lance because he was too scared to sleep alone.

End Episode 114!

DIE TERESA! I hope that makes all the anti-Todd/Teresa fans happy! (Tmp, ^_^())

Flames will be used to broil flamers.

Reviews make me happy! *g* Save a plotbunny!


	38. VS the mistress of ice!

Episode 115! 

Disclaimer: I wish I owned pokemon. But I don't. *Sighs* *g* Save a plotbunny and review! Destiny, Pika-chan, Eterneon, etc. belong to yours truly. Nintendo and a bunch of other companies own everything else.

CCS belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking.

TODD IS dead! YIPPEE!

Episode 115: VS the mistress of ice!  
  


            "I'm nervous." Ash said.

            "We know you're nervous." Pika-chan said. "But you can do it! You beat Lance! Of course you can defeat Lorelei!"

            "Good luck!" Lance said, giving Ash thumbs up.

            Ash nodded worriedly.

            "I know something that will cheer you up!" Pika-chan said, as she dragged him into the male restroom.

            Fifteen minutes later…

            "Ash?" Lance asked. "Are you ready yet? Your match starts in two minutes."

            Ash came out, red in the face. He was wearing glittery silver overalls over a dark blue shirt. His hair was in a spiky fringe, and it had ice-blue streaks in it. He also had dark blue sneakers, white socks, and a white ski jacket with blue highlights.

            "Nice!" Lance said.

            "You really think so, Crystal?"

            "Yep!"

            "Okay." Ash said. He took several deep breaths to calm down. * I can do this!  Think positive! *

            He swallowed and entered the arena.

            "So you are my challenger." Lorelei said, looking up. "Very well. We shall have a five on five battle. If you defeat me, you will advance to the next room and fight Bruno. Let us begin."

            Ash nodded and reached for his first poke ball.

            "Oddish, go!"

            "Lorelei chooses Dewgong!" Lorelei said. "Use Blizzard!"

            A blizzard kicked up. Oddish looked terrified.

            "Oddish, protect yourself with Endure!" Oddish nodded and vanished for a second. Dewgong's attack slammed into it, but it still had 1 HP left.

            "What? Hit it with another Blizzard."  
            "Oddish, use Protect!" The little ring of stars surrounded Oddish. Ash nodded. "Good. Now use Sleep Powder!"

            The powder put Dewgong to sleep. It started snoring faintly.

            Lorelei pulled out some X Defend and sprayed it on Dewgong.

            "Synthesis. After you heal yourself, charge up for Solarbeam."

            _Right on!_ Oddish said. His body glowed warmly as he healed himself of all injuries, before charging for Solarbeam.

            Lorelei looked bemused. * How is he going to win this? *

            _Now!_ Oddish said proudly as he released the attack. The beam crashed into Dewgong, fainting it.

            "Interesting." Lorelei commented. "Dewgong, Return. I must have misjudged you. But we still have four battles left. Cloyster, go!"

            This time, Oddish looked slightly more panicked.

            Shh… Ash said. I know you're scared, but you can defeat it. Blind it with Attract and then hit it with Stun Spore. 

            Oh. Oddish said. He nodded and fired off a bolt of hearts at Cloyster. Cloyster blinked, startled, before its eyes were replaced by little pink hearts.

            "Cloyster, Aurora Beam!" However, Cloyster was still staring at Oddish with love in her eyes. So she did not obey her mistress's command to attack.

            "Stun Spore." Ash said. The coat of yellow paralyzing powder blanketed Cloyster like falling snow. Cloyster stiffened up and froze.

            "Darn it, use Blizzard!"

            Oddish once again protected itself. Then, it threw out a hail of razor leaves. Cloyster was knocked out.

            Oddish looked relieved before he collapsed.

            "Double knock out." Lance said from the sidelines.

            Both trainers recalled their pokemon.

            "Slowbro, go!"

            The tubby pink pokemon with the gray bivalve attached to its tail appeared and yawned at the world.

            "Slow?"

            Lorelei sweatdropped. * Why is it like that? *

            "Sunny, you're up!" Sunny jumped out and beamed. I'll make you proud, little brother! 

            "Slowbro, use Confusion!"

            "Sunny, use Thunderbolt!" The Thunderbolt attack crashed into Slowbro. Slowbro wobbled and almost fainted, but was still hanging on.

            "Slowbro, Disable!" Slowbro nodded and froze Sunny. Sunny growled. _Let me go, you overgrown pink animal!_

            Slowbro blinked slowly.

            Sunny growled as her eyes glowed and she Leered at Slowbro. This startled Slowbro so it dropped her.

            Sunny nodded. That's more like it! Now to finish it off… Pin Missle! 

            Slowbro fell over, studded with little pins.

            "Return." Lorelei said. * He's not half bad. I guess he really deserves his position as the champion of the Indigo League. But even if he defeats me, can he beat Bruno? Well, I haven't lost yet. *

            "Jynx, I choose you!"

            Ash recalled Sunny. "Okay, Rapidash, you're up!"

            Rapidash tossed her mane proudly and hit Jynx with Fire Blast. Jynx toppled over with little swirly eyes.

            Puffs of smoke drifted up from its still form.

            Ash gave Lance thumbs up as he waited for Lorelei's next pokemon.

            "Pretty good, Ash." Lorelei said, recalling Jynx. "Not bad at all, I might say. But I saved the best for last."

            "Oh?" Ash asked. He petted Rapidash's flaming mane. The flames passed right through his hands.

            Lance nodded. "Be careful, Ash."

            Ash nodded and prepared for the last battle.

            "Lapras, I choose you!"

            Ash blinked. * But lapras is a healer and a transport pokemon! Why isn't she using something really strong? *

            Careful! Pika-chan warned. She is counting on you to lower your guard! Don't do it! 

            Ash snapped back to attention. Lapras started out with a Surf attack, as Rapidash jumped around, trying to dodge the towering walls of water.

            "Rapidash, use Smash Kick!" Rapidash nodded, dashed in, kicked Lapras in the head, and dashed out again.

            "Confuse Ray." Lorelei said calmly. Rapidash froze as the attack headed straight for it.

            "Toxic!" The attack splashed onto Lapras as the Confuse Ray collided with Rapidash. Rapidash, confused, began running around in circles.

            "Growl." Ash said. Even if Rapidash were confused, she wouldn't be able to hurt herself with such a simple attack.

            Lapras hit Rapidash with an Ice Beam, but most of it evaporated right off the blazing pokemon.

            Lapras shuddered as the Toxic began to drain away its HP.

            Ash tossed Rapidash a Bitter Berry. "Use Agility." Rapidash nodded and its speed went up, as it dashed around.

            "Surf again!"

            Rapidash quickly fired off Flaming Thunder. The attack crashed into Lapras, attacking its dual water/ice weakness.

            Rapidash followed up with another Smash Kick. Lapras fainted, looking like it had been boiled.

            "Lapras, return." Lorelei said. "Very well. You have defeated me." She smiled at Ash. "Good job."

            "Ash wins." Lance said, jumping down from her perch.

            "You did it!" Pika-chan cheered.

            Ash blushed. * Wow… I did it! Only two more to go! *

            "This is so cool!" He said.

            "I wish you luck for your match with Bruno." Lorelei told him.

            Ash nodded his head. "Thank you, Ms. Lorelei!"

            "Oh, you don't need to be so formal." Lorelei said. "By the way, where did you get that interesting outfit?"

            "Um… my friend made it."

            "I see." Lorelei said. * The poor kid looks so flustered… *

            Lance smiled. "You did it, Ash."

            "Yep!" Ash said happily. He smiled and thanked Lorelei for a great battle, before he headed off to heal his pokemon.

End Episode 115! Review please. Flames will be used to forge Terror (card created by me), and I'll set it loose in Nelvana! Ohohohoho!

Thou shalt review… *starts swinging pendulum* Or I will not update soon


	39. Fighting spirits

Hi! Episode 116! *CHEERS*

Disclaimer: Anybody who sues me will be persecuted, as I have stated over and over in earlier parts that I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speaking.

Ranma – well, if Ash only relied on brute strength he wouldn't get far in his quest.

Aragorn – laughs

Xaero – yay! *Hugging plotbunnies*

SS2 Megami –sama – Thank you! *Takes kitchen rapier*  No, I'm still sick, but yes, after the elite four, the new arc begins.

Vulpix Dark Flame – Hehehehe

Digifan1 – hai! *salutes*

Jarzard – I hate Spanish too. No me gusta Espanol nada

Episode 116: Fighting Spirits

            The next day…

            "Hitmonchan, Thunderpunch!"

            "Alakazam! Psychic!"

            Hitmonchan crumpled into a little heap. Ash sighed as he recalled his pokemon card. You did great, Alakazam.   
            My pleasure, Master Ash. 

            You don't need to call me that, you know. 

            Alakazam shrugged as it turned to white energy and vanished.

            "Pretty good." Bruno said. "Hitmonchan, return. Onix, go!"

            Onix dived at Ash, who barely managed to jump out of the way. "Hey, what's with attacking _me_?"

            "A pokemon trainer experiences what his pokemon does." Bruno said simply. "Onix, Rock Throw!"

            Ash vaulted away and flipped onto the platform. "Okay, Vaporeon, you're up!"

            Vaporeon smirked as she appeared in a spray of water. She quickly released a Hydro Pump that shattered the flying rocks.

            "Onix, use Screech!" Onix nodded and let off a high-pitched wail. Vaporeon froze as the sound reverberated through the room.

            "Slam!" Onix nodded and raised its long body up into the air, before hurling itself at Vaporeon. 

            Ash winced. "Acid Armor!" He called urgently. Vaporeon barely reacted fast enough, she still felt some of the Slam effects, but she was mostly unhurt, still having most of her HP intact.

            "Try using another Screech to freeze it."

            "Vaporeon, Surf now!" Vaporeon's eyes lit up and she sent the wave of turbulent, foaming water straight at Onix. Onix quickly burrowed underground to hide, but Vaporeon simply increased the amount of water until Onix had no choice but to surrender.

            "Return." Bruno said. He looked impressed. "Quite good, quite good. But I still have two pokemon left…"

            "Hitmonlee, go! Hi jump kick!"

            Vaporeon vibrated as Hitmonlee's foot came into contact with its head. It spun around for a few minutes, trying to regain its bearings.

            "Don't panic, girl. Use Bubblebeam." Vaporeon opened her mouth and shot a bunch of bubbles at Hitmonlee, annoying it immensely. It began to use Rage.

            "Just keep trying to hit it, Hitmonlee." Bruno said confidently.

            Ash whispered something under his breath and Vaporeon nodded. Another wave of bubbles knocked into Hitmonlee, but then, they connected and solidified into a cage of ice. The fighting pokémon was trapped.

            "Hitmonlee, break out of it with your Mega Kick!"

            Hitmonlee nodded and slowly dismantled the extricate prison it had been contained in.

            Vaporeon was ready. An ice beam attack plowed into Hitmonlee, sending the pokemon to the infirmary.

            "Return." Bruno said slowly, in what sounded like a choked voice. "Machamp, you cannot fail me!"

            Machamp immediately went into a series of punches and kicks. Fire, Ice, and Thunder punches flew every which way.

            Vaporeon was hard pressed to avoid all of them. Ash shook his head. You're going to get knocked out, Vaporeon. You already did very well. Return 

            Vaporeon looked a bit disappointed, but she allowed Ash to recall her. Ash placed Vaporeon's poke ball back on his belt and furrowed his eyebrows. * Who should I use now? Flying or psychic… I know! *

            Ash enlarged Pidgey's poke ball. "Okay, girl, you're up!"

            Pidgey let off a high-pitched warble as she began flying in circles around Machamp's head, annoying it to no end.

            "Just swat it out of the air with a Thunderpunch."

            Machamp's fist became encased in a bubble of hissing electricity. Ash shook his head. "Don't worry, Pidgey. Use Whirlwind!" Pidgey clicked her beak and beat her wings frenziedly, up and down over and over, until she had generated enough power to send Machamp flying into a wall.

            Machamp did not return to its feet. However, it was not out yet.

            "Machamp, use Focus Energy!" Machamp nodded and charged up. It growled intimidating. Pidgey looked a bit nervous.

            _I'm not scared!_ Pidgey said bravely.

            Ash nodded to his little flyer. When and if it gets up, use Wing Attack. Pidgey nodded and struggled to stay afloat.

            Machamp pushed itself to its feet and grabbed Pidgey to prepare a Seismic Toss attack.

            Pidgey beat at it angrily with her wings. But Machamp wasn't deterred from his attack. Pidgey looked panicked.

            Pidgey! Counter! 

            Pidgey nodded and let a faint glowing brown energy surround her. Machamp's supercharged Seismic Toss took out about 9/13 of her HP.

            Pidgey glowed brightly, and hit him with double the HP damage. Machamp's eyes rolled back in its head and it fainted.

            "Re…turn…." Bruno said, stunned. "I can't believe you defeated me, Ash. But since I have lost, I have no more to say. Go face your next challenge."

            The door to Agatha's room swung open.

            Ash stepped in, nervously. Looking around, he saw that the area was filled with pokemon graves. He gulped. 

            Lance and Pika-chan gave him reassuring looks. Ash sighed, and resigned himself to his fate.

            Pika-chan whispered something into his ear.

            "Wha? No! If your idea of making me feel better is putting me in another costume, no way!"

            Lance laughed. "Don't worry, Ash. Here, take this." She tossed Ash a glowing purple round crystal on a black leather thong.

            "What's this?"

            "Good luck charm. Oh, and it keeps you from being affected by ghost attacks just in case one hits you."

            "Thanks, Crystal!" 

            Lance smiled. "Now go out there and win!"

            "Yes ma'am!"

            Agatha looked up. "Let's do four on four."  
            Ash nodded. "Fine." He twirled a poke ball on his finger, trying to hide his faint exhaustion. He could feel all of his pokemon's own life patterns flowing through him, as well as the steady hum of the card's energies. It was soothing in a way, but considering that several of his pokemon were tired, he was beginning to pick up the fatigue as well. Ash didn't want to think about how it would be if all of his pokemon were fainted. He'd probably faint himself before that point.

            "Gengar, go."

            Ash closed his eyes. * Ghost/poison type. Weak to ghost, psychic, dark attacks. *

            "Pidgeot, I choose you!"

            Pidgeot revealed herself from the card, not as a pair of wings, but as a massive flying bird, ready and eager to engage in battle. YES! I get to battle! 

            Yes, you do. Ash sent affectionately.

            "Gengar, use Night Shade!"  
            Ghost attacks don't do anything to normal types, so you won't feel anything. Use mirror move. 

            Pidgeot smirked as the Night Shade passed through her. Then, a little circle of energy formed in front of her beak and she threw the Night Shade attack back at Gengar. It writhed in agony, being weak to ghost-type attacks.

            "Gengar, don't give up! Use Psychic!"

            "Fly!" Pidgeot shot up out of the way, before careening into Gengar scant seconds later. Gengar toppled over, completely out of HP.

            "Interesting." Agatha said. "Gengar, return. Arbok, go."

            Pidgeot looked a bit fretful. Her feathers billowed quietly as she rearranged her wings. _I'm not sure about this… snakes eat birds!_

            "I know." Ash said. He held out a 'poke ball'. "Pidgeot, return." Pidgeot surrendered to the magical pull and vanished.

            "Flareon, you're up."

            Flareon smirked as she flamed brightly.

            "Arbok, use Glare!"

            "Flareon, use Smog!" Flareon nodded and hid herself in a blanket of thick, toxic fumes. Then, she slammed into Arbok with a Rage Tackle.

            "Poison Sting!"

            Flareon breathed out a Fire Spin to take care of the annoying needles. Unfortunately, as the smog was still up, an explosion resulted.

            When the smoke finally cleared thanks to Agatha's Golbat and Ash's Pidgey, both pokemon were lying on the ground, stunned.

End Episode 116! Almost to the end! *Dances up and down* Now remember, be a nice reader and drop me a line! Flames will be used to forge a Wand of the Water Guardian, which I'll use to heal poor Sakura and Syaoran and all the other CCS characters that were brutally murdered in the dub.

Sorry this took so long, I was still sick and on top of that I had to go to school and work on college applications… and I'm still sick.

.


	40. Ethereal wisps of the future

Disclaimer: NO, Shadow does not own pokemon. No matter how much I beg, plead, whine, cry, grumble, shout, or threaten, Nintendo will not give me the rights and neither will Game FREAK or 4kids. I just have Destiny, Pika-chan, and stuff. 

Notes: I wonder who doesn't know this yet? Well, I have nothing to say, except… indicates telepathic communication, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates pokemon talking in English.

The pokemon Reader – thank you!

Aragorn – well, misery loves company!

Xaero – thank you

Digifan1 – thanks too!

SS2 Megami –sama – oh, I got my report card too!

Jarzard – gustar (to like)

Incomplete13 – think I'll wait until Shelter and another fic are done

Ranma – well, they already battled, so I don't feel like doing it twice…

Vulpix dark flame – hehehe. 

Dark Magician41 – thank you! *takes the flame and sets Nelvana on fire with it*

Episode 117: Ethereal wisps of the future

            "Golbat, go." Agatha said, as Arbok was recalled to its ball. Golbat hovered, beating its wings in the air hauntingly.

            "Jolteon, you're up." Ash said. "Thunderbolt." He closed his eyes as he felt Jolteon's cry of victory and the sound of the Golbat crumpling to the ground, beaten.

            Are you all right? Jolteon asked, sounding nervous. 

            Just tired. Ash replied. Is it? 

            Fainted. Yes. Jolteon replied. He sent a wave of affection towards Ash, who smiled faintly.

            "Haunter!"

            Jolteon simply launched a Match Thunder attack. He could sense Ash's weariness, like a suffocating blanket, and he won the battle easily.

            Agatha recalled her pokemon and smiled. "You have defeated me. You are a trainer of considerable skill." Then, she waved him into the next room.

            Lance was sitting on her 'throne'. "Let me guess, you won."

            Pika-chan popped her head out. "We saw you on the video camera, see?" She pointed to a TV set up near Lance's area. It showed the other rooms.

            Ash yawned. "That's nice…" He walked over to where Lance was, and then grabbed a pillow from subspace and promptly fell asleep.

            Lance sweatdropped.

            So did Pika-chan.

            When Ash woke up, he found himself in Lance's room (again).

            Lance was curled up in her sleeping bag on the floor, since Ash was occupying the bed. Ash felt bad, but he didn't want to wake her up, so he left her alone.

            The next morning, Ash got his Masters badge in a small private ceremony.

            "What are you going to do now?" Bruno wanted to know.

            Ash shrugged. "I think I'll visit the Orange Islands."

            "Sounds good to me." Lance said. "I still have a bone to pick with Drake…"  
            The other Elites sweatdropped.

            "I take it you're ditching us again."

            "How did you know?"

            Agatha shrugged. "Easy to figure out. Your rooms were empty."

            "Oh."

            "Have fun!" Lorelei said, tossing Lance some stuff. "Hair dye. It's really handy to avoid mobs and fans."

            "Thank you, Lorelei."

            Lance and Ash went to pack for their travels.

            Lorelei sighed. "I need a vacation too." She yawned. "You know, maybe I should go to the Orange Islands. I'd like to see how Ash does."

            "And I'm getting too old to be on the Elite Four." Agatha added. "That battle really tired me out."

            Bruno stared at them. "What? But if you leave…"

            "We have to recruit different people for the Elite Four." Lorelei said. "I think Koga would be a good filler. He has a daughter who can carry on his gym."

            "And I did promise my position to Karen, my granddaughter." Agatha said. "She'll be a valuable asset."

            "What? You can't just leave like this!" Bruno complained. "What am _I_ going to do?"

            The girls shrugged.

            "I'll call Karen." Agatha said. "Her boyfriend could fill the last slot."

            "Wait! Stop! Halt!" Bruno said. "Don't I have any say in this?"

            "Do you want to leave?"

            "Of course not! But still…"

            They shrugged. "We've served faithfully for many, many, years, Bruno. It's time we got on with our own lives."

            'The Elite Four will become the Elite Seven." Agatha said, her eyes clouding over slightly as she seemed to peer into the future. "It has already been ordained."

            "I can't believe this!" Bruno said indignantly. "I'm going off to the mountains to train. Don't except me back until next year."

            "We know."

            Lance shrugged and changed out of her comfortable dragon master outfit into a dark blue jacket and jeans, over a black t-shirt. Her poke belt was firmly secured, and her spiked naturally blonde hair fell around her face in waves, all the red dye she had used while traveling with Ash as 'Crystal' washed out of it. In her hair was a headband made out of many ribbons braided together, with more ribbons trailing down, much like a headdress.

            Ash used his magic to change his hair to long, white strands, as his eyes turned blue. His clothes changed into black jeans and boots, with a dark red coat. He replaced his blue fingerless gloves with mid-forearm length black gloves.

            "Kawaii!" Pika-chan said. They both sighed.

            "Pika-chan…"

            Luna made kissing noises as she walked around. Lance rolled her eyes and threw an apple at her.

            "MINE!" Pika-chan cried, diving in and snatching away the treat.

            Lance sweatdropped.

            "Give it to me!" Luna said angrily. "It was meant to be mine!" She angrily lashed out at Pika-chan.

            "Oh no you don't! I'm hungry!" Pika-chan declared.

            Luna growled and blasted Pika-chan with a burst of ice.

            "OW!" Pika-chan shrieked. She retaliated with a torrent of fire. Luna began turning black and crispified. She fell to the floor, gasping out smoke.

            Pika-chan ate the apple happily. She ignored the odd looks she received from the two Chosen.

            "What?"

            "Pika-chan…" Ash sighed. "I really need to train you."

            "I don't need training!"

            "In the manners of courtesy, I think you do."

            "Humph."

            "We should get going, Ash." Lance said.

             "Right. Hmm… I'm going to need a new name." 

            Lance narrowed her eyes. "How about Red?"

            "Red? Why?"

            "In one of the alternate gateways, lifetimes ago, that was your name."

            Ash thought back. "Oh yeah! I forgot. Sure!"  
            "And just keep calling me Crystal. Lance isn't a girl's name."

            Ash nodded. "It makes some sense."

            "So, where are we going?" Pika-chan asked. She tossed the apple core into a trashcan and bounced up and down happily.

            Luna sniffed elegantly and looked away.

            Ash took out a map. "Hmm…" He peered at it for ten minutes, finally shaking his head in dismay.

            "I can't make heads or tails of it." 

            "You're holding the map upside down, Ash, I mean Red."

            "Oh." Ash said. He looked flustered. "Oops. I guess I'm too nervous."

            "Relax." Pika-chan ordered.

            Ash obediently closed his eyes and began to hum a lullaby.

            "Found it." Lance said, two minutes later. "Why didn't you just use your pokégear, Ash?"

            "I forgot."

            Lance sweatdropped. *Ash… *

            "What?"

            "Never mind. Let's go catch the ferry." Lance summoned Dragonair, they climbed on, and they flew off to Vermillion City.

            "So we take the boat from here?"

            "Yep. It's called the S.S. Aqua."  
            "Cool!" Ash said. "Let's go!" Soon, Dragonair landed them on the pier. There was a large white boat waiting there.

            The two climbed on and headed to their room, which was right in the front, near the entrance.

            "There are a lot of trainers in the cabins. They'll want to battle." The sailor said.

            "No problem!" Ash said, jamming his hat onto his head confidently… before he realized that he wasn't wearing his hat anymore and he looked like an idiot.

            "Excuse my friend, he's not all right in the head." Lance quoted as she dragged Ash into the cabin.

            Ash seethed quietly.

            "What? You were making a fool out of yourself."

            Ash pouted and looked at the ground.

            "Sheesh." Lance said. "I would have thought that you'd be eager to battle."

            Ash perked up. "Oh yeah! Let's go!" He took Lance's hand and they ran out into the hallways, ignoring the annoyed sailors.

End Episode 117! End of the Ashura Cards – Eclipse arc!

Review please! Shadow will be very, very happy!

Next arc is Rising Stars! It will be up in a few days! ^_^

And don't leave yet, there's a CCA Special in the next chapter!


	41. CCAshura Eclipse Special! Card Captor As...

Yep, I decided to do a CCA Special

Timeline: Not quite sure, but after the Ashura cards arc. Contains spoilers for possibly every arc I've written. Actually, not really, so… we'll set this as a random occurrence before or during Johto.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates pokemon speech.

Title: Card Captor Ashura: Nova

            It was a beautiful sunny day. Three trainers were sitting by the ocean, enjoying the view. Charlotte was sleeping with sunglasses on. Lance was playing Go Fish with her Charmander. And Ash was enjoying his double-chocolate rocky road ice cream cone, glad that Pika-chan hadn't stolen it.

            That was because Vulpix-chan and Pika-chan had managed to charm the ice cream man into giving them free ice cream, and were sitting on the warm sand, cones in their paws, licking them and looking deliriously happy.

            Luna yawned. She and Angel were perusing a fascinating book on ice magic together.

            Dragonair-chan and Sabrina were sleeping.

            Ash yawned as a particularly balmy sea breeze blew by. "What a relaxing day… hardly get a break these days." He said.

            "Tell me about it." Lance said. "But you work harder than both of us."

            "I guess…"

            All was going well… until a portal opened into the sky and down fell a girl.

            Charlotte woke up with a start. "Oh no!"

            "What's wrong?"

            "It's a Mary Sue!" Lance cried in shock. "Run, Ash, run!"

            Ash blinked, then choked as Lance stuffed him face first into the sand.

            An ethereally beautiful girl in a tight-fitting black leather bodysuit, with a gold-worked poke belt appeared. She had eyes that were the color of emerald, or were they amethyst? In either case, they kept changing color, as did her long, gorgeous, beautiful, tangle-free, wavy hair. At one moment it was a rich, luxurious red mane, and the next, it was as delicate as spun silk, with the tint of sunset. In a trice, it had shifted to jetty raven's wing, and then into a mane of pale, gossamer lavender curls.

            "Hello." She said sweetly, and her voice could only be compared to birdsong. Or melted honey, warm and cozy.

            Charlotte reminded herself not to throttle the girl unless she proved dangerous, which she would undoubtedly become.

* If she does _anything_ to Ash I will personally make sure she is incapable of any movement forever. * Was what Lance was thinking to herself, as her blue eyes narrowed to slits. * He's mine. *

            Ash felt himself drawn by some invisible bond towards the heavenly creature that had appeared. He dug himself out of the sand and slowly walked towards her.

            "Ash! No! You baka!" Charlotte shouted. "Don't look in her eyes!

            Lance took more direct action. She grabbed Ash and kissed him.

            Ash's eyes went back to normal. Crystal? He blushed pinkly.

            Shh. Do not even glance at it, for it is a demon of greater evil than missingno. Lance said. For it steals the senses of all it comes across, and then drinks their souls. 

            Ash paled. What about you? 

            I have a soul of ice. Charlotte has a soul of fire. Lance explained. But yours is still mortal, because you have not reached Threshold potential yet. So you may still be in danger.   
            What can I do? 

            Hold on. Lance said. * Mary-Sues have never been able to handle kids, so… *

            She whipped out her staff and the Return card. "Return!"

            Ash suddenly found himself as a three-year old. Crys?! 

            Mary Sue frowned, her plan thwarted. "How dare you two insignificant mortals stand against me?!"

            "That's for us to know and you to figure out." Lance said. "And right now, I think we've overstayed our welcome."

            Charlotte nodded. Their eyes glowed and they teleported away, taking Ash with them. Mary Sue cursed but then remembered her superb tracking skills, so she began following their path. As she had super speed and was able to fly it only took seconds for her to locate them.

            "Crap." Charlotte muttered.

            "This is _so_ not good." Lance said. * Now we need a super powerful villain for her to fight to get her out of our hair. Wait… *

            "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

            "What is it?" Charlotte asked, glad that Mary Sue was too 'polite' to eavesdrop.

            *whisper, whisper*

            "Well, I'm kind of desperate here." Charlotte said. "Why not."

            The two touched hands as they whispered. "By the power of the sun and moon we command you. With the moon you were forged, with the moon you will fall. Unbind!"

            And the Onyx seal cracked as Bob the Dragon-Mage freed himself and laughed valiantly.

            Unfortunately, his freedom was short-lived because the first thing he saw was Mary Sue.

            "I am Mary Sue! You killed my father! You killed my mother! You killed my stepmother! You killed my caretaker! You killed my half-sister! You killed my pet goldfish! You will pay! I am Mary Sue, god's gift to mankind, and I will destroy you! You killed my family!"

            Bob blinked.

            "DIE!" She said, running at him. Then she realized something.

            "Ehehehe, I didn't transform. Sailor Mary Sue Perfection Power Make Up!"

            Bob continued to blink.

            _Can I eat her?_ His dragon asked.

            Mary sue was now dressed in a gorgeous white sailor fuku, covered with pearls, diamonds, and pink ribbons. In her hand she held possibly every conceivable weapon known to mankind.

            Elsewhere…

            "I almost feel sorry for Bob." Charlotte said.

            "Me too, but hey, at least it'll get rid of him permanently." Lance said.

            "Until Mary Sue comes back."

            "I'm hoping she'll have to die a tragic death to defeat him."

            "I see."

            "Well, it is a common enough plot. Then we can pretend to mourn her death."

            "Good plan, Ice guardian."

            "Why thank you."

            Back with Bob…

            "Mary Sue perfection blade!" She shouted as she sliced off his head, without getting a speck of blood on her beautiful body. A multicolored, radiant glow surrounded her.

            Bob's body glowed and repaired itself. "Is that all you have?" He taunted.

            "What?"

            "My turn." Bob said. "Daemon Card, Unbind!"

            "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mary Sue screamed as her transformation reversed. "How is this possible!? I'm god's gift to mankind! You're supposed to fall in love with me and kill yourself or repent of your evil!"

            "Sorry." Bob said. "I love you, but I don't want you to kill me. Don't worry, when you're dead, I'll build a beautiful monument to you and remember you forever."

            Mary Sue continued to sob artfully.

            "Little twit." Lance commented.

            "I know." Charlotte said. "If Bob doesn't finish her off, we will."

            Bob attempted to stab Mary Sue through the heart, but just then she stared at him with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. They were the color of sapphires, cerulean waters, the sea, and the sky all in one.

            Bob dropped his sword.

            "I can't kill you! What is wrong with me?"

            Mary Sue pursued her lips and smiled cutely.

            "ARGH!" Bob began banging his head into the floor. "Sweetness overdose! I must resist!"

            Mary Sue quickly picked up her magic necklace and threw the pendant at Bob. It exploded.

            Bob was thrown backwards, but did not die.

            "Eh?" Mary Sue asked. She shrugged and used her beautiful, delicate silver magic ring, silver with lovely flowers covering the surface, and set with a golden stone that held the fate of the entire universe within it. "PERFECTION WAVE!"

            *SILENCE*

            Nothing happened.

            Lance and Charlotte grinned at each other.

            "Mary Sues usually don't get robbed, I bet she wasn't expecting that."

            "Yep." Charlotte said as she finished melting the original ring down to a mass of melted silver with her Eternal Flame attack.

            Mary Sue burst into tears. "It's not fair!"

            "Life's not fair." Bob said. "Now quit trying to kill me. I don't even know you! Daemon card, just eat her!"

            The card nodded and swallowed Mary Sue. However, barely had it stuffed her down its cavernous maw before it expelled her again.

            _Disgusting!_ The monster roared.

            Bob grew angry. "Fine then." He pulled out his staff and clonked her over the head with it, trying to knock her out.

            Unfortunately, under all those cinnabar tresses was a skull harder than titanium. His staff cracked in half.

            Bob angrily kicked her in the knee, feeling annoyed.

            This got Mary Sue's attention. She immediately morphed into the best martial artist in the world. Within seconds, Bob was clutching his lower regions in pain. She countered every move he threw at her, and he found himself too slow to block hers.

* This is impossible! * Bob thought. * What manner of evil is she?! *

"I am Mary Sue!" Mary Sue yelled. "The most perfect female ever to grace the earth!"

Bob grunted as he felt one of his ribs crack. "You?! Hahahahah!"

"What?" Mary Sue asked. "You don't believe me?" As she used her super powers to read his mind, she noticed something.

His mind was completely blank. There was nothing whatsoever of interest in it.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't you get it?" Bob asked. "I'm a generic villain created by a vengeful authoress! I have no mind of my own! All I can do is destroy you!" And with that, he set Mary Sue on fire.

Her beautiful hair, however, did not catch.

"Hah! I am the child of the legendary pokemon! You can't hurt me!" Mary Sue yelled triumphantly.

"Maybe so." Bob said. "I guess I need backup."

"Backup?! Evil villains aren't supposed to have backup!"

"As I said, the authoress writing this does not like fanfic clichés. So I do have backup." Bob said. With that cue, Lance, Charlotte, and Ashline walked in.

"Hey! Where'd Ash go? He was supposed to fall in love with me and give me all his magic!" Mary Sue said.

Ashline smiled, her white eyes staring into Mary Sue's. "Well, fortunately, someone had a flash of foresight and created me a female form in the Star's Ascent arc."

"Oh no!" 

"Oh yes!" Lance said, pulling out her dragon daggers. "And all female characters that aren't adoring Mary Sue are out for her blood!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mary Sue screamed. "This isn't fair!"

            "Shut up." Charlotte said. "Before the authoress gets mad and Self Inserts."

            Mary Sue gasped. Mary Sues and Self Inserts were mortal enemies when not together as eternal friends. "She can't!"

            "She probably won't, because we'll finish you off.' Ashline said.

            "Bright flame to call the phoenix…"

            "Holy water to cleanse the presence…"

            "Heaven's Fury to destroy this abomination and purify this earth!"

            Mary Sue laughed. "I was raised by the legendary birds! You can't-!" She stopped short as the attacks vaporized her. "How?!"

            "It's simple." Ashline said. "You see, each of us three shows part of the authoress's personality. That's what writing fanfic is about. And therefore we each have some of the power."

            Mary Sue wailed in disbelief as she was destroyed.

            Bob vanished because he was no longer needed.

            The three guardians high-fived

            And thus ends this bizarre special episode.

So… what do you think? *Grins* Comments, criticism? Please send me some! ^_^

I really do hate Mary-Sue… tell me what you think. Please?


End file.
